


[授權翻譯] The Frog Prince

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Muteness, Physical Disability, Transformation, Translation, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: Canon AU，Arthur青少年時替Uther擋下了一個變形咒。無法言語的Arthur被父親關在高塔上，度過了孤獨寂寞的歲月。幾年後Gaius收了一個新徒弟，那人能理解Arthur，並能看見詛咒下Arthur真正的面貌。那人有魔法。但破解詛咒絕非易事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Frog Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193282) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



 

事情發生時Arthur十五歲。

事實上那天正是他的十五歲生日。父王為他舉行了宴會，自從Arthur進入青春期之後年年都有慶生宴會。等他再大一些，Uther告訴他，宴會將會越來越盛大。十六歲時Uther會賞他一個最好的城堡妓女，好供他享樂，並學著找到自己的喜好。等他十七歲，他可以自己買一個性奴，任他為所欲為。在那之後他便擁有自己的品味，可以自由決定宴會隨之而來的各種奢靡玩樂。Uther說自己的父王當初也是這樣做的，Arthur可以好好期待將來的樂趣。

Arthur順從地點點頭，眼神掃過豐盛的餐桌。他對妓女興趣缺缺，他早就知道所有奴僕都供他差遣，在任何時候滿足他任何要求。他幾天前才和一個女僕滾過床單呢。一年後才會正式得到一個妓女，聽起來不怎麼吸引人。城堡裡到處都是可以上的人，只是他們有別的職稱罷了。其他禮物也沒多大意義，如果想要，他現在就可以買個性奴玩玩。只要他開口，沒有人拒絕得了他的。

至於十五歲的慶生活動，Uther決定和兒子分享別的樂趣。他將一個已定罪的巫師關了一個多月，好在兒子的生日上處以火刑。

在Uther看來，這再合適不過了。巫術害他心愛的妻子死於分娩，所以在兒子的生日上殺死一個巫師還頗有詩意的。這不是他第一次這麼做，但卻是第一次讓Arthur在場觀看。

Arthur對巫術的態度就沒那麼絕對了。他從小被教導巫師是邪惡的，但從未親眼見過任何證明。他日日為逝去的母親哀悼，但他已見過太多女人死於分娩，他實際的一面認為母親也許死於自然的力量，而不是巫術。不實際的一面則說這是他的錯，他出生時一定幹了什麼壞事。

那個巫師長得瘦瘦高高的，一頭蓬亂的灰白長髮。他太瘦了，Arthur心想牢裡大概沒給他太多食物，反正都要被處死了。他從送到陽台上的餐盤上撕下一片麵包，一邊嚼著，一邊看那個死期將至的男人被綁在柴堆上的樁子上。他希望火刑快點結束，以前在房間聽過的慘叫聲太令人不舒服了。以慶生活動而言，這實在沒什麼娛樂效果。去年請的馬戲班好玩多了。

Uther正在演說，Arthur半心半意地聽他沒完沒了地說巫術有多邪惡，Camelot鏟除了巫術之後發展得多繁榮等等。廣場上那個巫師以毫無掩飾的仇恨直直瞪著他們。Arthur有點毛骨悚然，這麼強烈的恨意只衝著他們父子兩人而來。

火堆燃起時那個男人仍沒移開目光。他沒尖叫或求饒，只盯著逼近的火舌，什麼也沒做。

「他在自己身上施了法。」Uther指出。「他們都這麼做，這樣才感覺不到火燒。但是等身體慢慢死去，法術也會失效，他們就會感覺到了。以木柴的堆法來看，還要一段時間。好好看著，學著點。」

「直接殺了他不是更乾脆嗎？」Arthur問道，「把頭砍了。這樣折磨人很殘忍耶。」

沒人敢質問國王的決定。有時就算是Arthur也會越過界，引發父親的怒火。雖然和Uther對其他人的態度比起來不算什麼，但還是能避就避。

「巫術也很殘忍，」Uther告訴他，「以其人之道還治其人之身。」

Arthur無法理解。他正在接受騎士訓練，只知道乾淨俐落的一劍帶來的榮耀。不論罪名為何，將人慢慢燒死沒有榮耀可言。父親錯了。但Uther永遠不會懂的。等Arthur登上王位，他也許會改變法律。他低頭看著火堆上的男人，希望火刑快點結束。

Uther轉頭叫僕人拿更多的酒來。他根本懶得看。

Arthur看著。看見火舌舔過那人的腳。看見鎖鏈突然消失。看見那人的眼睛閃出金色光芒，向國王舉起雙手。有什麼要衝著他們來了，直衝他的父親而來。Arthur撲身推開了Uther。他救了國王，卻救不了自己。

咒語剛擊中的瞬間什麼感覺也沒有。魔法使他騰空了幾秒鐘，待他一落地，疼痛便開始了。

「Arthur！」

他知道父親蹲在他身旁，Leon也在，兩人都一臉擔憂。有人大喊Gaius的名字，他聽見遠去的狂奔腳步聲。Arthur蜷起身子，腹部的劇痛傳遞到四肢，他忍不住嗚咽出聲。

「他的腿......」他聽見Leon驚呼。

腿很疼，感覺像被無形的力量扭轉拉扯直到變形。他試著把重量放在其中一隻腳好爬起來，但腿完全使不上力，要不是Leon接住他，他一定會摔倒在地。

「Arthur，別動。Gaius很快就到了。」

「發生什麼事了？天啊，好痛！」Arthur忍住一聲哭喊，又一陣強烈的拉扯感從腿部傳來。

「你被咒語擊中了。」

「叫它停下！抓住那巫師，讓它停下！」Arthur胡亂扯著Leon的肩膀，要他做點什麼，什麼都好。但Leon只低頭看著Arthur的身體，看著那突然無力變形的雙腿。接著他抬頭看向Arthur的臉，那一瞬間他無法控制自己的表情。雖然只有一瞬，但Arthur注意到了Leon的驚恐。

Arthur看得見自己扭曲變長的腿，太長，太畸形了。他看不見自己的臉，但臉也開始疼痛了。他伸手摸自己的頭，努力不恐慌失措。臉感覺垮垮的，手臂也開始痛了，一會兒後一隻過大的粗糙手掌出現在他眼前，手上抓著的東西看來非常像一把Arthur獨特的金髮。

「我怎麼了？」他喘道。Uther站在他身旁，他沒有Leon的自制力，他的眼神中是毫不掩飾的反感。「父親，發生了什麼事？」

「那個巫師對你下了一個咒語，然後消失了。」他太快別開眼神了，轉頭向旁人說「Gaius在哪？叫他快點！」

Arthur再次掙扎著爬起來，Leon在旁幫他。這次阻止他的是Uther。

「待著別動。我們不能讓大家看見你如此脆弱的樣子。Gaius會有辦法的，在他來之前最好別輕舉妄動。有的人會......他們可能會誤會。別動就是了。啊，Gaius！」

年老的御醫踉蹌地進入視線。Gaius的外表會騙人，Arthur知道。他只是看起來蒼老，其實仍敏銳無比，必要時也能走得飛快。Arthur慶幸這個情況顯然值得Gaius用上最快速度，當又一波疼痛襲來，Gaius拔腿跑了過來。

「救我！」他喊道，Gaius一到他身旁，他便緊緊抓住御醫的手臂。Gaius從他小時候便照顧他，替他醫好了大大小小的傷口，甚至有一次是骨折的手臂。這次Gaius也會醫好他的。Gaius非醫好他不可。

Arthur並不怕死。他是個騎士，或說準備要當騎士，他們都知道死亡無可避免。但他要戰死在沙場上，而不是變形扭曲地死在城堡裡的石板地上。

他從沒見過Gaius神色如此凝重。Leon蹲在御醫身旁，說明著事情發生經過。國王只站在一旁，驚駭無比地瞪著Arthur看。

「一定有方法能反轉咒語。」Uther正在說，「我不管你怎麼做，Gaius，一定要讓他復原。」

復原…...不論到底發生了什麼事，Arthur知道他看得見的部分一定只是冰山一角。復原聽起來好像他已經不是人類了。

「這是某種變形咒。」Gaius說。「我從來沒見過這樣子的。」

人群開始聚集。也許父親叫他不要輕舉妄動是正確的。不論貴族或僕人全盯著Arthur猛瞧，好像他是什麼怪胎秀。他再一次試著站起來，但又失敗了。全身像要散了一樣。

「有什麼好看的！」他吼道。

人們全都倒抽了一口氣。連Leon都被嚇著了。Uther後退一步，然後突然轉身，對群眾下命令。

「給我兒子一些空間。他喉嚨乾了，誰去拿水來。Gaius、Leon、Kay，留下。其他人全部離開。誰去叫廣場的人群解散！」

群眾還愣在那兒，Uther大吼一聲：「現在！」

陽台馬上就清空了。

「我怎麼了？」Arthur問Gaius。老人憂心忡忡地看著他，沒有回答。

「Leon？發生了什麼事？」

疼痛減輕了，但Arthur覺得這未必是好事。不管他中了什麼咒，大概已經完成了它的目的。Leon也沒回答他。父親遠遠站著，望著他。

「如何？治得了嗎？」Uther厲聲問Gaius。

「這是巫術，陛下。」

「我知道是巫術，你這笨蛋！所有人都看見了那雜種掙脫束縛並下了咒！我不要聽明顯的事實，我要你治好我兒子！」

大部分人面對暴怒的Uther都會馬上退縮，但Gaius顯然已習以為常，他只微微頷首便接著說下去。Arthur一直很佩服他這點。

「除非用魔法，否則咒語不太可能被破解。我會和Geoffrey一起盡力研究，但現在我能做的有限，只能盡量讓王子舒服些。」

「舒服？」Uther簡直要爆炸了。「舒服？！我兒子看起來舒服嗎！他看起來，你說，還像個人嗎？」

Arthur縮了一下，但似乎只有Gaius注意到。御醫同情地捏了下他的手，但Uther正在暴怒狀態，沒人能阻止得了他。

「看看他這副模樣，我要怎麼讓他見外國使節？再過一兩年我就要替他安排婚事，好讓我們和另一個王國結成同盟。看看他那張臉，哪門子國王會把女兒嫁給他？天啊，看看他，在我死了之後他要怎麼統治王國？」

「父親！」Arthur抗議道，但Uther只怒瞪著他。

「不要發出那種可怕的聲音！你聽起來像森林裡的野獸。不能好好說話就不要說！」

「我在說......」Arthur開口，但父王大吼著要他安靜。他照做了。

「陛下，這不是Arthur王子的錯。」Gaius替他說話。「我聽說，要不是他把您推開…...」

Uther疲憊地揉揉眼睛，看得出正努力讓自己平靜下來。Gaius大概是宮中唯一一個能讓國王從怒氣中冷靜下來的人。「我知道事情的發生經過。當然Arthur非常勇敢。他一直都非常勇敢。他現在也需要勇氣。」

Uther向前邁了一步，在兒子身旁蹲下。「Arthur，你聽得懂我嗎？」Arthur點點頭，知道現在最好別說話。「我很抱歉這種事發生在你身上，我們一定會把你治好的，就算讓巫師進入Camelot也在所不惜。但我們不能讓人民看見你這個樣子，所以你得先避人耳目一陣子。你搬去北塔住，那裡房間很大，也方便擋下不速之客。Sir Kay和Sir Leon會安排信得過的衛兵，Gaius也會協助你。」

上北塔的路是一道陡峭的樓梯。Arthur不知道自己要如何爬上去，就算上去了，他也一定下不來。父親此舉和把他打進地牢沒兩樣。

「我走不了路。」他指出。「我要怎麼出來？」

「請不要發出那種聲音，Arthur。聽了心煩。」Uther起身離開。「Leon、Kay，帶他去北塔，並安排衛兵。不許任何人打擾王子，在他......」他看著兒子，Arthur覺得他眼中有一點厭惡。也許只是光線吧。他希望只是光線而已。「......在他現在的情形。Gaius，借一步說話。」

Uther已經走掉了。Gaius鼓勵地拍拍Arthur的手，然後起身追趕國王去了。留下Arthur和兩位騎士。

「好了，我們最好把這東西挪開。你抬腳。」Kay彎腰，將雙手穿過Arthur掖下。

Leon看起來很緊張。「我們怎麼知道有沒有弄痛他？他還能說話時說變形過程很痛。把他抬起來會不會害他更痛？」

「他現在不能說話了。」Kay指出。「所以我們不曉得。重點是，就算他不滿意，他也不能向國王抱怨嘛，對不對？說不定他的腦子和身體一樣融掉了。聽聽他發出的聲音就知道了。所以我們快點把他弄進塔裡，免得國王回來罵我們偷懶，把我們丟進地牢。」

Leon是個很年輕的騎士。Arthur不太確定，但Leon不可能比他大十歲以上，也許只比他大個幾歲。Kay年紀大多了，也較資深，Leon非聽他的話不可。不過他們抬起他時，Leon仍關心著Arthur。「痛不痛？痛就點頭。」

Arthur搖搖頭，Leon鬆了一口氣。

「你還是聽得懂？」

Arthur點頭。

「但不能說話。」

「我能說話！」Arthur說。「只是你們都聽不懂！」

「聽起來像青蛙呱呱叫。」Kay說。Leon瞪他，但Kay仍繼續說。「看起來也像青蛙，那雙腿。」

「Arthur聽得到你。」Leon指出。

「那又怎樣？你聽見老頭子說的話了，這是魔法，他醫不好。王子又能怎樣，跳到他父王面前，告訴他我態度很差嗎？你很行嘛，對不對，陛下？這個小混帳幾個月前向國王告我的狀，就因為訓練時輸給了我。好像我會輸給流鼻涕小鬼似的。」

「你作弊。」Arthur抗議，但看Kay勝利的眼神，他馬上明白他們聽見的是什麼。

「看吧？沒人聽得懂他說什麼。就算我們不小心把他掉到地上，他也不能拿我們怎樣，只能對國王搖搖頭。把腿抬起來，走了。」

Leon擔憂地看著Kay，接著搖搖頭。「不，我抬那一邊，你抬腳。他很重，我不想要你傷到背。」

Kay大笑，但還是移開了。「你只是怕我把寶貝王子的頭摔在樓梯上！他永遠當不成國王了，憑他這個樣子。」

「Gaius會找到辦法的。」

Kay高傲地哼了一聲，顯然不同意。他不怎麼溫柔地抬起Arthur變形的腿。「出發囉，小蛙。」

「Kay！」Leon射出一記警告的眼神，但Kay只聳了聳肩。

Arthur一直都挺喜歡Leon的，但從未像現在這麼喜歡他。這位年輕的騎士也許是他唯一的朋友了。被他們兩人抬著很丟臉，但總好過自己走。那雙畸形醜陋的腿使不上一點力氣。他恐慌地想，恐怕這一輩子再也沒辦法走路了。

往北塔的路很遠，兩位騎士停下來休息了幾次。Arthur注意到Kay每次都隨便把他往地上一丟，令他不禁感謝Leon的先見之明。

樓梯的部分更糟了，下寬上窄的螺旋設計，他根本不可能獨自下樓，尤其不可能用他完全不聽使喚的四肢下樓。

等他們抵達房間，Arthur有個可怕的預感，這地方以後就是他的家了。這裡大部分用做來訪貴族的客房，Arthur很少過來。格局是一間寬敞的主起居室連著一間較小的臥室。兩個房間都視野絕佳，能看見下面的廣場，但出入口只有那個螺旋梯。把他關在這裡再容易不過了。Arthur希望，而不是篤定，這不是他父親的目的。

他們一進房門，Kay便馬上扔下了他。Kay叫 Leon值第一班守衛，他自己則去安排班表。Arthur希望Kay不要太常來值班。他從沒認真思考過這件事，但他也希望自己沒惹毛Kay以外的騎士。身為王儲，他向來隨心所欲，雖然他從未故意欺負人，但他也知道自己時常做事不經大腦。

「你完全沒辦法站起來嗎，Arthur？」Leon問道。他被困住了，Arthur心想，他的任務還倒在門邊，Leon再強壯，也得狼狽地拖著Arthur走。

Arthur搖搖頭。只剩下這個溝通方法了。他連開口都省了。

「如果靠在我身上呢？」

Arthur盡力了。他們辛苦地穿過主起居室，進入臥房，主要是Leon拖著他走，但Arthur覺得自己也有出到一點力。他的腿古怪地彎曲著，很難讓它們派上任何用場。能坐在床上感覺好些了，至少不是癱在地上。費了一番力氣後，他們終於成功地讓Arthur靠在床頭板上坐著。他們努力讓他的腿伸直，接著Leon體貼地替他蓋上了被單。

接著Leon不知道還有什麼事該做，他愣愣地站在那兒，看來不太自在。

「Gaius應該快到了。」Leon說。

「Gaius早就說過他什麼也沒辦法做。」Arthur告訴他。從Leon的表情看來，他一個字也聽不懂。

「我......去看看他到了沒。馬上回來。」

Leon離開了，剩下Arthur孤單一人。他坐在那兒，看著自己變形的手腳，因為他也沒別的事好做了。手變形得沒有腿嚴重，但仍然又大又醜陋。握住羽毛筆會成為艱鉅的任務，更加阻礙了他的溝通能力。

塔裡很安靜，而且離Gaius和Leon出現大概還有很長的時間。Arthur很快發現，這就是他未來的生活。

= = =

Arthur Pendragon從來不是個安靜的人。他又哭又喊地降臨在世上，又哭又喊地索取任何他要的東西。

等他學會說話，他最喜歡說的就是「我要......」身為被寵壞的王位繼承人，自然是要什麼有什麼。和生前備受寵愛的母親神似的外貌更增長了他的優勢。

Arthur現在看起來一點也不像Ygraine了。

他的房間裡沒有鏡子，說是太重了扛不上來。但他仍能看見自己，從洗臉水裡，從偶爾要求的洗澡水裡，雖然笨拙的他每次洗澡總是弄得一團亂。Kay的形容和事實相去不遠。Arthur的四肢變得不自然地長，軀幹則拱起，讓他看來彎腰駝背，非常不吸引人。Arthur知道Kay會向騎士、向僕人，向任何一個Arthur曾得罪過的人大肆宣揚Arthur的新綽號。至少他不是綠的。

青蛙，他心想，應該要諳水性的。但Arthur在水裡卻表現得更差，澡盆裡沒東西可抓，他總是不停往水裡滑，直到被慌亂的僕人們拉起。如果不慎害王子淹死了，不知道會面臨多可怕的處罰。

說不定Uther會獎勵他們呢，Arthur心想。

他很少看見父親。起初Uther天天來，然後他開始找藉口，來訪的頻率下降到一週一次，一個月一次......

三年過去了，沒有任何治癒的跡象。

等Arthur滿十八歲時，他已經快半年沒見到父親了。雖然他常常從窗子看見父親騎馬經過廣場。國王是很忙的，忙到沒空探視他醜陋噁心的兒子，之類的，總之在他看來是這樣。

Arthur痛恨他的生活。痛恨自己無法和騎士們一起訓練，他甚至不被允許嘗試騎馬，也不能做任何一樣他這個年紀的男孩子視為理所當然的事。所有他喜歡的活動都離他而去。有時他坐在窗邊，看僕人們來來去去，喊著彼此的名字，笑著招手。他嫉妒他們每一個人。

Leon天天來看他，風雨無阻，向他報告今天訓練時發生的事。Leon通常待得不久，因為他從來不是個健談的人，單向對話對他來說有點困難。至少他願意來。但聽這些自己錯過的事，只讓Arthur心裡更難受。

Gaius是另一個天天來的人，他待得比較久。他給Arthur帶書。Arthur並不特別喜歡閱讀，但他也沒別的事好做。後來他發現自己大部分時候都坐在窗邊，讀遍所有Gaius給他帶的書。這些書裡偶而會有故事。他喜歡故事，所以把那些書留著好再讀一次。大部分書本都是乏味的紀錄和無聊的知識，但故事......他喜歡故事。

Gaius早先向他解釋過，他需要增強肌肉的力量，重新學習使用四肢，如此一來才能站起來走路。他是對的，Arthur能走路。他無法像Leon一樣走得英挺威武，而是半拖半拉，連Gaius都走得比他快。但至少他能自己走了。

能自由移動後Arthur自信心爆增，幾週後他決定挑戰樓梯。他死死抱著把手，龜速前進，意外的是他只滑倒了一兩次而已。等他抵達樓梯底部，他小小地歡呼了一聲，使得正在刷洗地板的女僕抬頭看他。她尖叫了。

她是新來的，非常年輕，不知道關於Arthur的事。後來他才知道，負責照顧他的僕人們都先被告知過他的情況，而且都較為資深，所以比較冷靜些。其實很多僕人以為他病了，或死了，有一些人甚至不知道國王有個兒子。

當晚他夢見了那個女孩，後來又夢見了好幾次。她看見他時表情的變化，她恐懼的叫喊聲。從此他再也沒下過樓梯。父親把他關起來是正確的。

所以他住在高塔裡，沒人看得見。他日日坐在窗邊，看著世界運轉。

Gaius為他煞費苦心。如Arthur猜想的，他笨拙的手握不住羽毛筆這麼纖細的東西，總是不小心把筆折斷，所以Gaius給他帶了炭筆和粉筆。等Arthur的控制力增加了，他發現寫在地板上更方便些。雖然慢到不行，又毫不優雅，但如此一來，他便能和Gaius及Leon溝通。

僕人們幾乎都不識字，他無法告訴他們有些食物對他來說特別不方便吃。他們全低著頭，事情一做完便馬上離開，而且總是不情願單獨上來。

連這些比較明理的僕人都認為他是個怪物。

這一切終將停止。如果真的沒有解藥(那時Arthur還抱著微弱的希望)，真正的問題會在Uther死後開始。Arthur是法定繼承人，但他這個樣子不可能登上王位。他知道自己會在時機逼近時被做掉，而某個比較像樣的遠親會繼承王位。至少他能結束這可悲乏味的人生。

有時他希望當初讓父親中咒就好了。當Uther好久、好久都不來看他，但Arthur能看見他和Morgana一起在廣場談笑風生…...Princess Morgana，人們這樣叫她。她是貨真價實的繼承人，只缺名分。

他不怪Morgana。至少她還願意來看他，有時帶她漂亮的新女僕一起來。Gwen友善又活潑，心地善良，且沒有把Arthur當作該被騎士殺死的怪物。他有時望著在廣場上的Gwen，她和其中一個新騎士走得很近。這畫面有時令他難以承受。

Arthur從不奢望Gwen也和他那麼親密。看看自己，再看看她微笑的美麗臉龐，不用想也知道為什麼。令他難過的是那鐵一般的冰冷事實，再也不可能有人用同樣的愛慕眼神看他。他已從五大王國的黃金單身漢變成一文不值的怪人。

晚上他看著一對對親密依偎的情侶，或是單獨赴會的人影，偷偷溜過廣場。他再也不可能擁有這些體驗。沒人會愛他的。

他被世界遺忘了。

= = =

不論Arthur怎麼想，Uther Pendragon並沒有放棄自己的兒子。

Arthur變形的樣貌的確令他無法正眼以對。很少父親像Uther一樣為兒子每個成長階段都驕傲無比。他快樂地看著Arthur在劍術上日益精進，Arthur第一次參加錦標賽就成功打贏好幾輪比賽，Uther驕傲得像Arthur得了冠軍似的。

Arthur會成為一個英明的國王，為Pendragon家族增光。如果沒中那個咒的話。

Uther命Geoffrey of Monmouth日夜鑽研。在那龐大的藏書中一定藏著答案，告訴他們該如何破除咒語。但Geoffrey什麼也沒找到。

對於魔法事件，Gaius通常都能神奇地端出解決方法，但這回他也無計可施。事情發生後Uther便偷偷告訴Gaius，不論他動用什麼手段，他都不會過問。Uther知道Gaius必要時仍能聯絡上一些巫師，他向來對此睜一眼閉一眼。Gaius對他忠心耿耿，且Uther沒那麼盲目，他知道Gaius擁有的魔法知識的價值。他現在只想要Arthur恢復原狀，但那超出了Gaius的能力。Uther知道Gaius視Arthur如己出，他會盡全力救Arthur的。

Uther高額懸賞那個巫師，要活抓，才能讓他反轉咒語。事實上Uther想把那人千刀萬剮，切得碎碎的丟去餵狗。但Gaius指出這樣對王子的困境毫無益處。總之，雖然時時派人去搜尋，但那巫師仍不見蹤影。

Gaius每天向Uther報告Arthur的進展，或說沒有進展，無一日遺漏。報告總是很短。

但事與願違，雖然Uther已盡了一切力量，那名巫師卻仍消聲匿跡，Arthur也仍未復元。在Albion，無法戰鬥的男人是統治不了國家的。Uther在戰火中奪下王座，他知道如果咒語不破除，Arthur的威權是維持不住的。Arthur已經成年，而Uther也不再年輕，有必要再指定一名繼承人。Morgana雖然身為女兒身，但足夠強勢，也足夠聰慧。她也擁有美貌，男人將為她而戰。雖然不想剝奪Arthur與生俱來的權利，但他別無選擇。至少Morgana會留他一條命。

他不知道這對Arthur而言，是不是真的仁慈。

今天是聽民眾請願的日子。可惜啊，要不是有事，他一定會去探望兒子的。明天再說吧。

= = =

又過了兩年。Gaius是個好醫生，但Arthur早已不抱任何希望了。

他看著Gaius小心地量好一杯剛煮好的藥水。Arthur總是乖乖喝下，如果能治好，他什麼都願意做，但如果一點變化也沒有，他也不會驚訝。

「這次可能味道有點強烈。」Gaius警告他。Gaius的意思是，不管這次調出的藥水是什麼，一定超級難喝。Arthur還是接過了高腳杯，一口氣灌下。

「天啊，噁心死了！」Arthur喊道。

Gaius看起來有點愧疚。雖然有語言障礙，但想也知道Arthur剛說了什麼。「抱歉，但我不能放過任何可能性。你有感覺到什麼嗎？」

Arthur搖搖頭。他只覺得有點想吐，但這算是正常反應。Gaius同情地拍拍他的肩膀。

「好吧，繼續努力囉。我們會找到解藥的，Arthur。這不是永久的。」

Arthur不相信他。

「今天我收到一封老朋友的來信。」Gaius繼續說。他總是告訴Arthur今天發生的事。一開始Arthur興趣缺缺，但隨時間經過，Arthur自己的生活一成不變，他反而開始期待聽Gaius說些生活瑣事。老醫生的生活比他自己的有趣多了。所有人的生活都比他的有趣。「她好多年前照顧過我。」

Arthur抓起炭筆，在地上潦草地寫下：女朋友？

「老天，才不是呢。她是個很好的朋友。到時候你可不許對她兒子說這些話，她兒子要來當我的學徒。那孩子剛滿十八，比你小兩年。我會帶他一起上來，也許你會喜歡有個年輕人作伴。誰知道呢，也許他會突破盲點，找到能幫上你的法子。」

Arthur感到一陣妒意。對他而言，Gaius比Uther更像個父親。想到會有某個年輕人來占走Gaius的時間，他光聽就討厭。

就像Leon，老是在說那些新來的騎士。他們已經成為Leon的新朋友了。一開始他提到Percival，接著越來越常提到Lancelot和Gwaine。Gwaine聽起來很有個性，Leon似乎覺得他有點難管。Arthur倒覺得他好像很好玩。

幾個月前Sir Kay從馬上跌下來摔斷了腿。Kay認為是Gwaine的錯。不論是真是假，Arthur聽了又更喜歡這個Gwaine了。但他認為就算他們有機會認識，Gwaine也只會像其他人一樣厭惡他。

但Arthur不能向Gaius說這些。他聽老醫師滔滔不絕地說著某個根本不在國內的小村莊，他以前如何躲在那兒，藏在Hunith家裡，也就是那個男孩的母親。他告訴Arthur那孩子小時候的故事，說他多麼期待再見到他。

Arthur還不認識那個男孩，但他已經決定要討厭他了。

= = =

幾週後Gaius帶他的新學徒一起來到Arthur的塔。他的名字是Merlin，和某種鳥兒同名。Arthur不知道他待多久才會飛走。年輕的總是會離開。他們會盯著他看，太驚嚇或太好奇而無法做好手上的事。最後他們會覺得他的不幸太難以承受，於是離開。以現在的情況來說倒不是件壞事，因為Merlin會跟Arthur爭奪Gaius的注意力，那可不太妙。

Arthur早就看過Merlin了。他看見他跑過廣場，摔了一跤，把手上拿著的東西灑了一地。他也看見他跟在Gaius身後，御醫憤怒的聲音飄進Arthur的窗子。Merlin似乎又笨拙又粗心，Arthur一點也不期待認識他。可想而知，Arthur痛恨和陌生人見面，尤其痛恨冒失的傢伙。這個Merlin很可能是冒失大王。

Merlin送Arthur的晚餐來。Gaius希望這個工作以後能由他接手。

Arthur看著他把晚餐放在桌上，托盤傾斜的角度有些危險，食物沒翻在Arthur腿上真是個奇蹟。他長得瘦高個兒，長手長腳，一頭黑色亂髮，看看那對耳朵…...

如果可以，Arthur會馬上答應和他交換身體。

他低頭看晚餐，發出了呻吟。

「我討厭豆子。大家幹嘛都給我拿豆子？」Arthur抱怨道。「如果廚子的手也長這樣，她也會討厭豆子的。實在太不方便吃了。」

Gaius沒理他。他只注意Arthur寫的字。這很傷人，但Arthur習慣了。幾年來從來沒人回應他，因為沒人聽得懂。

但Merlin一臉好奇地看著他。這Arthur也習慣了。每次有新僕人來，雖然並不常有新人，他們要不避開目光，要不直直盯著他看。畢竟你不是常有機會看見一個怪物人模人樣地坐在餐桌前，努力以良好的餐桌禮儀進食。再說他看起來幾乎不像人類，所以他們大概以為盯著看沒關係。他並不意外Merlin是那種喜歡盯著看的型。

「看得很高興嘛？」

男孩低下頭，顯然是尷尬了。他們第一次聽見他的聲音時總是這樣反應。通常他們會被嚇到，沒預料到他會發出那樣無法辨識的聲音。他希望Gaius像平常一樣一個人來就好。Gaius是少數對待他的態度仍如往常一樣的人。這個叫Merlin的傢伙剛到的幾天，Gaius沒上來看他，後來也缺席了幾次。他有別人要照顧，有別人占去了他的時間。Arthur簡直恨死那個男孩了。

Arthur把食物推到盤子邊緣，想把它堆成一堆，好用湯匙剷起來吃而不會弄得一團亂。他抬起頭，發現那男孩又在盯著他看了。

「我一定是你這輩子看過最醜的東西了！」Arthur吼道。他聽過僕人這麼說。大部分人等出了門才發表評論，以為他聽不見。但有一次，有個人直接在房間裡說了，在他的面前。

「你願意的話，我可以幫忙。」Merlin說，指著盤子。「我可以餵你吃。」

他們試過一次，父親指示一個女僕餵他。結果並不成功，只增加了他的屈辱感，他當然可以自己吃飯，不需要人餵。整個過程非常不愉快又難看，不單因為Arthur的動作不夠靈巧，更因為那個女僕顯然怕得要死，從頭到尾抖個不停。他們掉的食物說不定比平常還多。

他搖搖頭。他們至少看得懂這個。是，不是。他願意放棄一切好以是或否以外的方式溝通，而不必用他又大又笨拙的手艱辛地寫字。

「改變心意的話就說一聲。」男孩對他微笑，Arthur怒瞪著他。他受的苦已經夠多了，現在還得忍受這個白痴的取笑。

「Merlin！」至少Gaius聽出了那句話的冒犯之意。「對不起，陛下。他才剛來Camelot，他就是我提過的老朋友的兒子。我以為Hunith的孩子會更懂事呢！」他瞪著Merlin。

「我只是想幫忙！我以為…...」

「去外面等我。」

男孩走到門邊，在那站著不走，看著他們兩人。Arthur覺得這樣很煩人。

「他還不走。」他對Gaius說。而Gaius當然聽不懂。

「站在這裡有什麼關係。」男孩不悅地喃喃自語。「如果我的手像那個樣子，我會想要別人幫忙的。」

「Merlin，外面的意思是門的另一邊。最好下樓去。」

「還以為那對大耳朵能第一次就聽清楚呢。」Arthur補上一句。

Merlin縮了一下，下意識地伸手碰了碰耳朵。「好意思批評別人長相。」他對Arthur說，然後走出了門。

Arthur震驚地瞪著關上的門好半晌，然後他站起身。

「等等！回來！」他看向Gaius，後者緊張了起來。「叫他回來！」

Gaius當然聽不懂。從來沒人聽得懂。只有那個男孩。Arthur要他回來，才能確定。

「Arthur，冷靜點，我不會再帶他來了。對不起。」Arthur意識到，Gaius只聽見那個男孩侮辱了他，而Arthur發出的是和平時一樣的沒有意義的聲音，只是比平時更大聲，更激動。當然他會以為Arthur生氣了。

Arthur走向門，他怪異彎曲的腿及拖拉、蹣跚的走路方式使他很難走得快。Gaius看出他要往哪去，變得更緊張了。

「陛下，我確定他沒有惡意的。請冷靜下來，你知道你父親不喜歡你下去。」

Arthur才不在乎父親怎麼想。Uther已經好幾個月沒上來了，好像根本忘記自己有個兒子似的。說不定對Uther來說，Arthur已經不存在了。他有時會想，父親是不是寧願那個巫師當初把他殺了。至少那樣，Arthur不會成為他的恥辱。

不幸的是Gaius並不理解他。他的體格無法擋下Arthur，所以他採取了在這個情況下最有效的對策。他以那個年紀來說驚人的速度移動，搶在Arthur前出了門，並上了鎖。

「Gaius，我只想和他說話！叫他回來！」

沒用的。Gaius聽到的只是無法理解的喊聲，他可能以為Arthur只是心情不好。

Arthur放棄了，他抓起炭筆，艱難地寫下留言給Gaius。希望Gaius快快回來。

= = =

Merlin花了整個下午在Camelot城外的森林閒晃。他想如果在外面待久一些，多摘一些藥草，等Gaius氣消，他就沒事了。

Gaius還沒真的對他發過火。他生過幾次氣，但Merlin還沒真的觸怒他過。Merlin很喜歡他，雖然想不起來小時候有見過，目前為止他也喜歡Camelot。這裡比小村莊Ealdor有趣多了，他一點也不想離開。這裡有各形各色的人。國王威風凜凜，令人望而生畏。公主美豔動人，而她可愛的女僕迅速成為Merlin最好的朋友。還有Gaius，他知道Merlin的秘密，並幫助他學習魔法。還有勇敢的騎士們，穿著威武的盔甲。他們有些人友善好相處，會和他談笑。有些人則懷疑地看著他，尤其在聽到他會陪Gaius去王子的房間後。有一兩個說話很難聽，但他不會放在心上，因為他們對所有人都這樣。再來就是王子了。

人們說他被變成了醜惡無比的怪物。在Merlin看來，Arthur的確是被變形了，但並不醜。他看過更慘的，出生時四肢未發育完全的孩子，有的當場就被悶死了，活下來的長大後則寧願自己當初被殺死。Arthur彎腰駝背，被困在變形的軀殼中，臉垮向一邊，像有腦部問題似的。Merlin在村裡的老人身上見過類似的情況。Merlin的魔法能讓他看穿外部的屏障，雖然這個咒語強大到改變了王子的身體，但那只是咒語造成的假象。Merlin無法輕易破除咒語，必須花上一些時間。但他能看見Arthur真正的模樣，能看見在咒語陰影下孤獨的俊美王子。Merlin忍不住盯著看，知道自己也許是唯一一個能見到王子真面目的人。Arthur Pendragon是Merlin見過最英俊的男人。他會成為一代明君，有如那隻龍的預言。

人們也說Arthur不能說話，說他只能如禽獸般嘶吼。但Arthur說話和任何人一樣清晰，後來他發現也是魔法的緣故。Arthur很無禮，Merlin倒沒預料到這個。Merlin只是想幫忙，看他這麼孤單，還以為他會高興有新的伴。但也許孤單也令他憤世嫉俗。如果是這樣，Merlin也不覺得驚訝。

籃子裝得滿滿的，Gaius會很高興的。也許他應該忘了那個憤怒的王子。反正也不會再見面了，只因為他大不敬地…...想幫忙。Merlin又抓了一把藥草。也許只是一把花，他不確定。它們看起來都很像。他看向西沉的夕陽，該回去了。希望Gaius已經不生氣了。Merlin起身，保險起見，他一邊往回走，一邊繼續找藥草。

他心想，晚一點去探望那隻龍好了。他驚駭無比地發現Camelot的地底下多年來關著一隻龍，作為Uther戰勝馭龍者的活見證。Kilgharrah呼喚了Merlin，用語焉不詳的預言及謎語弄得他暈頭轉向。Merlin毫不懷疑，如果他問Kilgharrah破除咒語的方法，那隻龍只會以一樣令人生氣的模糊態度回答他。

根據Kilgharrah所說，Arthur是他的命運。至少Merlin是這樣理解的。說得那麼不清不楚，實在很難弄清牠的意思。看來那形同被囚禁的暴躁王子命中註定成為Camelot最偉大的國王，而Merlin則伴他左右。因此他才求Gaius讓他一起上來服侍Arthur，而Gaius也同意了。老醫師大概希望Merlin會馬上找到神奇的解藥，但事情沒那麼容易，他和Arthur也相處得不順利，說不定他再也不被允許靠近王子了。

如果Merlin乾脆回Ealdor去，他不知道母親會說什麼。在那兒隱藏住自己的魔法要容易得多。如果被Cenred國王發現了，Merlin會被聘進宮中當御用法師，而不會被燒死。問題是，撇開暴躁王子和被發現的恐懼不談，Merlin其實很喜歡在Camelot的生活。他也不想被當作任何人的戰爭武器。他嘆了口氣，繼續往城堡的方向走去。

就算Gaius原諒他了，暴躁王子大概也不會。如果有機會，也許他能幫得上忙，找出方法破解咒語。但如果Arthur根本不讓他靠近，就沒門兒了。說不定這樣也好，Merlin早就見過國王，知道他對巫師深惡痛絕。就算Merlin真的治好了Arthur，他有預感自己仍然會被處決，因為Uther會知道Merlin得用魔法才能破解咒語。

來Camelot不過幾星期，但Merlin已經目睹了一場火刑和兩場砍頭。他對國王的脾氣已有足夠的認識，對避開國王的必要性有更足夠的認識。Gaius告訴他關於大清洗時各種慘絕人寰的往事，他也說Uther對魔法的零容忍在Arthur中咒之後更加走火入魔。Merlin躲得離國王越遠越好。

所以，當他一走到廣場便看見Uther Pendragon站在那對一個騎士大吼大叫，Merlin當然低著頭快步走過，希望國王別注意到他。一般來說貴族不大理會僕人，Merlin覺得這樣挺好。最好Uther永遠永遠不要注意到他。

「Merlin！」

他愣住了。在那可怕的一刻，他以為那居高臨下的嚴厲聲音來自國王。但國王怎麼可能記住他的名字？

「Merlin！」

那聲音太遠了，不可能是國王。他抬頭看向高塔。王子正站在窗邊喊他。

「上來。」

國王就在他身後，Merlin當然沒意見。越快離開Uther的視線範圍越好。不管Arthur想要什麼，都比引來痛恨魔法的國王一丁點的注意力來得好。他向Arthur點點頭。

「我馬上上去。」

「天啊，你真的聽得懂。」他好像聽見Arthur這麼說，但王子已離開窗邊，所以他不太確定。

「你，小子！」

這次真的是國王了。提心吊膽的Merlin轉身面對這個殺死他無數同類的國王。Uther站得好近好可怕。

「陛下。」Merlin把腰彎到最低，心臟都快跳出來了。

「你是Gaius家的孩子，對吧？」

「是的，陛下。我是他的養子。我正在......」

Uther只對第一個字有興趣，至少他沒像剛才對騎士那樣大吼大叫。Merlin馬上明白了原因，Uther不想要別人聽見他們的對話。「你幫忙他照顧我兒子？」

「是的。」沒必要讓Uther知道結果如何。

「很好。立刻上去，叫他不要站在窗邊，不要再發出那種聲音。告訴他Lord Bayard來訪期間，我不要他被看見或聽見。你要確保他聽話，否則唯你是問。」

Merlin真的不想知道下場會有多可怕。他點點頭，再次鞠躬，然後轉身跑進城堡，一路跑上樓梯，跑得離Uther越遠越好。

Merlin停在王子房間的門外思前想後。樓梯下的衛兵應該要保護Arthur安全的，但他卻看也不看Merlin一眼。也許因為他見Merlin來過，或曾注意到他跟在Gaius身後。也可能守衛非常散漫。Merlin不記得見過那個人。聽到Uther的話後，說不定守衛的目的不在於防人進去，而在防人出來。

另一方面，Arthur的大門則戒備森嚴。門從外面鎖上，鑰匙插在門上，再加上一道結實的閂。Merlin瞪著門看，之前是Gaius打開門的，Merlin忙著端王子的午餐，沒注意到。他小心地拉開門閂，再轉動鑰匙。

他曾以為地牢全都在城堡底下，他錯了。最殘酷的地牢在這裡。如果Uther不喜歡Arthur站在窗邊，說不定他也會堵上窗子。Merlin試著別這麼想。他推開門，注意到這道門比城堡中其他門更厚重。

Arthur站在起居室正中間，睜大眼盯著他看。

「你回來了。」

Merlin小心地關上門，將裝滿藥草的籃子放在桌上。

「你父親命令我上來。他要你別站在窗邊對人大喊大叫。真是感謝你啊，他說你要是不聽話，責任全在我身上。」

「他以我為恥，這已經不是新聞了。但你…...你真的聽得懂我說話嗎，Merlin？」

Merlin聽得清清楚楚。但Uther什麼也聽不懂，從來沒人聽得懂，Merlin知道自己也該如此。所以唯一的解釋就是他的魔法不知怎地替他翻譯了。

Arthur仍然緊盯著他，表情混合了希望和恐懼。Merlin好奇Arthur已經多久無法和人交談了。Arthur的手被炭筆染黑，他身後的地上有凌亂的字跡。Merlin看不見寫了什麼。

Merlin面臨抉擇。他可以保持沉默，守住秘密，任Arthur臉上期待的表情消失。他想到門上的鎖和閂，如果Uther堵上窗子，Arthur便失去了對外界唯一的連結。他感覺到魔法蠢蠢欲動。他的魔法喜歡Arthur.，他的秘密是守不了太久的。

「每一個字。」

Arthur倒抽一口氣，往前踏了一步。「你真的聽得懂。自從事情發生後，從來沒有人能聽得懂我說的一個字。他們說我發出的是沒有意義的聲音。Gaius和Leon天天來，但連他們都放棄聽我說話了。」

「我不一樣。」

「是的，但為什麼？你哪裡和別人不一樣？為什麼是你？」Arthur沒再往前靠近。

「我......就…...」Merlin編不出藉口。「我就是聽得懂。」

顯然這是錯誤答案。Arthur別開視線，露出失望的表情。「是魔法，對不對？所以你才聽得懂。你和對我下咒的那個人是同類。」

「不！我和他完全不一樣！我絕不會對任何人做出這種事！」Merlin咬著嘴唇。他應該保持沉默的，假裝聽不懂就好了。但現在已經太遲了。他以為Arthur會高興有人可以說說話。也許他錯了。「不是每個有魔法的人都是壞人，Arthur。」

「魔法被禁止是有原因的。如果我父親知道了……」

「拜託不要告訴他！魔法也可以用來做好事。魔法應該要用來做好事的。」

Arthur看來天人交戰。不過Merlin猜想，與世隔絕五年後終於出現一個能說話的人的誘惑能勝過其他一切顧慮。「希望如此。」

「當然！你不會告訴他吧？我不想離開這裡。」

Arthur靠近了一步。「咒語呢？你知道怎麼破除嗎？你能把它消除嗎？或是反轉？」

「我不知道要怎麼做。」Merlin承認。雖然他的魔法正在歡聲歌唱，不知為何非常喜歡Arthur，但這不代表他能馬上破除咒語。也許他的魔法根本不是喜歡Arthur，而是為了來自咒語的強大魔法而激動不已。他不想給Arthur錯誤的希望。「如果那是個詛咒，就會很難破解。」

「詛咒、符咒，有什麼差別？我一定要破除它，Merlin。看看我。」他伸出雙手。「我不能出門。人們總盯著我看…...你剛來時就盯著我看。」

Merlin的確有，他知道。他被魔法迷住了，不是故意的。他自出生便渴求著魔法，但卻被迫隱藏住自己的能力。能親眼看見這麼強大的魔法實在太難得了，他忍不住一直盯著看。他並不是在看Arthur，而是被魔法迷住了。接著他看見了Arthur真正的樣貌，於是更加移不開目光。他現在仍然如此。

「我很抱歉。如果能讓你好受一點的話，其實我在看的是魔法，不是你。」這不是個謊言，不真的是，畢竟事情並不是Arthur想的那樣。「再說，」他握住Arthur的手，仔細端詳。「如果你想要我幫忙，你大概得忍受我一直盯著你看。」

「你覺得你能幫我？」

Merlin聽出了Arthur聲音中的急切。他必須小心行事，他甚至從未親眼見過詛咒，更別提破除詛咒了。Arthur若期望過高，萬一Merlin失敗了，他會無法承受的。「我會盡力。詛咒和符咒不同，詛咒無法消除，只有達到特定的條件才能破除。我們得找出條件是什麼。我會持續尋找，不達目的，絕不甘休。我發誓。」

Arthur急切地點頭。「我會幫忙的。你需要什麼我都做。我不在乎你的魔法，我只想恢復原狀。」

「絕不能被你父親發現。」Merlin警告他。「他會殺了我的。大概還會殺了Gaius，因為他收留了我。」

Arthur笑得有點苦澀，Merlin心想。「我能怎麼做？向他告密？他從不上來，就算上來，也沒耐心等我寫字。他甚至叫你上來要我躲好，因為某個重要人物要來。他根本不想見到我。你很快就知道了......如果你待得夠久的話。」Arthur突然看起來很沒信心。「你會留在Camelot對吧？我是說，定下來？你是Gaius的學徒，所以會常常上來？」

「我可以每天來。」Merlin說。「樓梯太長了，Gaius不喜歡常常上下。他老了。」

「他一直都很老！」

他倆都笑了，Merlin是出自於鬆一口氣。也許他真的能在這裡定下來，和被詛咒的王子共事，成為朋友，甚至拯救他。Uther也許不可能允許魔法重回國土，但如果Arthur明白魔法也能用在良善之處，他便能以不同的角度看待魔法。Merlin認為只要有足夠的時間，他有把握能讓Arthur見識魔法好的一面。

一陣腳步聲傳來，有人正在上樓梯，往Arthur的房間來。Arthur臉上仍掛著笑容。「說人人到！」

他們都停下來聽著，接著Merlin搖搖頭。「不是Gaius。」腳步聲太重太穩了。

「可能是Leon。」Arthur說，但語氣不太確定。「但他現在應該出去巡邏了。會不會是我父親？你說他叫你上來的。」他轉身。「Merlin！地板！」

他現在能清楚看見Arthur寫給Gaius的留言了，那是一句絕望的懇求，卻有可能賠上Merlin的性命。

_帶Merlin_ _回來他聽得懂我。_

Merlin撲向一罐僕人留給Arthur喝的水，他找不到抹布，只好解下自己的領巾來擦。Merlin從來沒動作這麼快過。他擦到一半時，門打開了。

「Arthur。」Uther Pendragon大步走進房間。Merlin猜想國王大概從來不敲門。「我有句話要跟你說。」

「我敢賭一定不只一句話。」Arthur答道。Uther當然聽不懂。Merlin連忙爬起來，笨拙地鞠了個躬，好隱藏住自己的偷笑。

「別這樣，Arthur，你知道我不喜歡聽你說話。」

「他討厭我的聲音。」Arthur對Merlin說。

Merlin睜大了眼，因為他發現如果Arthur繼續發表意見，他真的有可能笑出來。Uther當然不在狀況內。而終於找到人說話的Arthur，顯然完全沒有閉嘴的意思。

Uther抿著嘴。Merlin能看出他快要壓不住怒氣了。Uther環視四周。如果真如Arthur所說，Uther很少上來，也許他正在重新熟悉環境。國王的視線落到剛才Merlin正努力擦拭的炭筆字跡。

「這是什麼？」

地上的字跡剩下「帶Merlin回來他」。

Merlin看著字。「我正在清理。這是給Gaius的留言。Arthur王子想要我常來幫忙Gaius。我想他想要同年紀的人作伴？」

Uther看向Arthur，後者正瘋狂點頭同意。

「有道理。看來他挺喜歡你的。Arthur也到了該有貼身男僕的年紀了。你乾脆接下這個職位好了。」

「謝謝您，陛下。」

貼身男僕聽起來不是什麼好差事。他知道這是皇家內部的職位，一般來說很搶手。但當僕人聽起來沒什麼吸引力，以替Gaius摘藥草為藉口跑去森林閒晃好玩多了。這工作責任也太重。再說，他注意到城堡裡很多僕人都看起來心情不佳。Uther的貼身僕人更是累得跟狗一樣。也許Arthur不一樣。希望如此。

「你絕不可以把Arthur的狀況告訴任何人。若有人問，你就說王子因為被巫師攻擊導致身體微恙。我們預期他一段時間後便會康復。」

Merlin看向Arthur。他這次沒對Uther的話回嘴。Arthur垂頭喪氣地轉身走向窗邊，停在外面看不見的位置。

「如果我聽到你說他閒話，或照顧不周，你會因此付出代價的。」

「我絕不會讓您失望的。」Merlin保證。他不需要被威脅也不會那麼做的。

「最好說到做到。我想你從未做過僕人？」

「沒有，陛下。」

「沒關係。請Gaius找人訓練你。」Uther低頭看著地上的字跡。「把地板清乾淨。」

「是的，陛下。」

「你要特別注意幾件事。」Uther繼續道，「Lord Bayard和他女兒來訪期間，Arthur不許離開房間，也不可以站在窗邊，像剛才那樣被人看見。」他意有所指地看著Arthur，後者怒瞪著他，沒有移動。「你要隨時保持警覺，如果Arthur太常被人看見他現在……不方便的樣子，等他成為國王，會對他的形象有不良影響。你要負責確保沒人看見他。了解嗎？」

「是的，陛下。」

Merlin太了解了。Uther覺得Arthur很丟臉。

「我就站在這裡。」Arthur說。「我聽得見你。」看Uther的反應，你會以為Arthur根本沒說話。

「很好。非常好。」Uther打量了房間一會兒。Merlin注意到，他偏偏就是不看兒子。「提醒Gaius向我報告進展。」

然後他離開了。Arthur不悅地哼了一聲，走進臥房。

「你父親好可怕。」Merlin跟在他身後說。

「他連看都不看我。」Arthur指出。「我想他寧願那個巫師把我殺了，也好過現在這樣。」

Merlin有過一樣的念頭，但他不會告訴Arthur的。「你有什麼好擔心的，我怎麼辦？如果有人開始說你閒話，害我背黑鍋，我就完蛋了！」他裝出微笑，雖然這情況發生的可能性很高。

「還是比我好。」Arthur陰沉地說，往床上一倒，背向Merlin。「你可以逃跑。」

Merlin不知怎麼回答才好。他回到起居室，領巾已經半毀了，他乾脆繼續用領巾擦地板。

他知道，以後他將常常面對Arthur的陰沉心情。

= = =

Arthur的心情在Merlin的麻煩中還算小的。

首先是其他僕人們。

如Uther所料，他們有很多問題想問。

「我們都知道他不是生病，Merlin。」當他去拿Arthur的晚餐時，廚子告訴他。「他上一個僕人告訴過我們他的情況。再說事情發生時大家都看見了呀。」

Merlin端起托盤，努力壓下想兇她的衝動。「他病了。」他只這麼說。

他們討厭他。雖然Arthur狀況不佳，但王儲的貼身僕人仍是一個非同小可的位子，Merlin發現自己成為為數不少的僕人的嫉妒對象。尤其是Uther的男僕Edward。Edward有一個叫做George的助手，是個惹人厭的小個子，他顯然想訓練他成為Arthur的貼身僕人。沒想到工作被Merlin從天而降搶走了。火上加油的，是被指派去訓練Merlin的正是George。Merlin不管怎麼做，George都不滿意，而且他會去向Edward報告Merlin犯的每一個錯誤，每天都是好長一份清單。

事實上，Arthur並不像Uther那樣有貼身僕人的需求。Arthur需要的是陪伴，而這只有Merlin一個人做得到。每次Edward或George又對他骨頭裡挑刺時，他便這麼提醒自己。

另一個問題是Uther。國王並沒有特別做什麼，只是常常多疑地打量Merlin。Arthur的上一個僕人顯然相當不檢點，造成Uther對Merlin沒多大信心。這也就算了，但加上其他僕人的妒嫉，就很令人擔心了。只要他們其中一個誰(Merlin願意把錢押在Edward或George身上)對國王說一兩句閒話，Merlin就會被打入地牢，或是面臨更慘的處罰。

再來還有Gaius。Gaius當然對Merlin違背他的指示再次上去Arthur房間非常有意見。這次談話包括了高高揚起的眉毛，並發現Merlin能聽得懂Arthur說話，以及沒完沒了的關於被發現有魔法有多危險的說教。最慘的是，Merlin隨手摘的那些藥草都只是沒用的雜草，所以他白白浪費了一個下午。Gaius一點也不滿意，雖然他很高興現在能和Arthur透過翻譯溝通了。Arthur能更快更清楚地回答Gaius的問題，對尋找解藥大有幫助。Merlin得幫忙研究，主要是替Gaius和Arthur翻譯，同時可以大看特看魔法禁書而不會暴露自己的魔法，所以他並不介意幫忙。

最後的麻煩就是Arthur，以及Merlin早已預料到的陰沉情緒。有人可以說說話，Arthur當然很開心，但他仍然時不時陷入低落心情中。Merlin並不怪他感到沮喪，但他希望Arthur別把氣出在他身上。

不過總的來說，撇開上述的麻煩不論，Merlin滿喜歡他的新工作的。Arthur沒挑剔他的時候(不論他心情是好是壞，他都不停地挑剔每一件Merlin做的事，不過大部分時間都只是拌拌嘴而已)，其實滿好相處的，Merlin也知道自己來了之後，Arthur的生活起了很大的變化，雖然Arthur自己絕不會承認。

Arthur的自信增加了。有人聽得懂他說話，即使沒人能知道，對他來說也是很大的不同。夜深人靜時，有時Arthur會和Merlin及Gaius一起翻閱圖書館裡禁書區的書籍，Leon替他們把風。Arthur完全不知道自己應該找什麼，也看不懂大部分書本上的古老文字。但如此他便能走出房間，也有了努力的方向。最棒的是，運動使他的姿勢改善，腿也變直了。他走路時仍彎腰駝背的，但Merlin注意到幾天後他便不必時時放慢腳步等Arthur跟上了。幾週後他甚至注意不到兩人速度的落差。

也許運動增加是Arthur肌肉變得有力且姿勢改善的部分原因，但也有別的因素。每次Merlin扶他走過特別不好走的路時，Merlin的魔法便會突然活過來。他能感覺到魔法從他體內流出，快樂地圍繞著Arthur，最後流進王子體內。這感覺既奇妙又可怕，要是Arthur一下子進步太多，讓國王覺得事有蹊蹺，Merlin的腦袋可能就不保了。Merlin不知道Arthur有沒有感覺到，他也不想冒險開口問。

Leon完全不知道是什麼讓Arthur變得不一樣了，但他一心只希望幫上 Arthur。他告訴Merlin他很想念和Arthur一起出去巡邏的時光，Arthur當時是所有訓練中的騎士裡最優秀的，就算到現在，也沒幾個人表現得和他當初一樣好。

「Arthur也想念和你一起去巡邏。」Merlin告訴他。

「國王不許他出去，但如果Arthur能走得比圖書館的距離更遠，我想看看他能不能騎馬。」

「國王不希望Arthur被看見。」Merlin甚至沒隱藏聲音中的不滿。越了解Arthur，他就越不喜歡Uther。他還以為自己不可能更討厭這個痛恨魔法的國王了呢。「但如果我們將他偽裝好，晚上出去也許可行。」

Leon點點頭。「我去向國王說。」

「他會拒絕的！」

「他沒有那麼狠心，Merlin。對他有點信心。」

Merlin非常喜歡Leon，但有時候覺得他太過天真了。

= = =

Uther Pendragon在自己房間裡讀著沒完沒了的報告。就算是他特地要求的精簡版本，也怎麼看都看不完。被Sir Leon的到訪打斷時，他還滿高興的，然後他看見Arthur的男僕也一起來了。這絕對沒好事。他瞇起眼，看著那男孩不自在地在Leon身後動來動去。

隨著時間過去，他越來越難避免Arthur被人看見。有時他甚至願意考慮取消魔法禁令，只求Arthur能恢復原狀。Arthur已經二十歲了，是個成年人了，他現在應該當上騎士團團長，並幫助他處理國事，為未來做好準備。現在Arthur沒一樣做得來了。但Uther害怕讓魔法重新回到Camelot會導致更多人遭遇和Arthur一樣的命運，不幸被邪惡的巫師攻擊。Gaius會找到解藥的，在這期間Uther則致力於鏟除使用這黑暗力量的人們。

「陛下。」Leon尊敬地深深一鞠躬。

Merlin跟著鞠躬，但動作笨拙得多。Uther皺起眉頭。他沒聽見有人報告這男孩胡亂散布關於Arthur的事，也沒人說他工作做不好。但這男孩總感覺不大聽話，桀驁不馴。他太粗野，不像個皇室僕人該有的樣子。不過既然他服侍的皇室成員不拋頭露面，也就沒什麼關係。

「什麼事，Leon？」

「是關於Prince Arthur的事，陛下。他表示想嘗試騎馬。」

Uther嘆了口氣。「Arthur不能被看見。」

「是的，但我想也許入夜之後，我和幾個信得過的騎士…...」

「我所有的騎士都能信任，Leon。」

「是的，當然。我的意思是比較有可能體諒Arthur的情況的人。如果Arthur碰到問題，我們能幫他。」

「出門對Arthur有好處。」男僕脫口而出。一點規矩也沒有，Uther心想。他注意到Leon瞪了那男孩一眼。至少這讓他閉嘴了。

「帶Kay和Bedivere一起去。確保沒人看見他，不然會對他恢復後當上國王的形象有不良影響。你們必須鞏固他的地位。」

「不會的，陛下。但如果可以的話，我考慮的人選是Sir Gwaine和Sir Lancelot。他們年紀和Arthur相仿，行事也可靠。」

「也剛好是你的好友。Sir Kay既資深又值得信任。」Uther回絕道。

「Arthur不喜歡他。」這個小男僕真的一點禮儀觀念都沒有。

「Merlin！」Leon嘶道，至少他還知道不好意思。「陛下，我道歉。Merlin還有很多要學的。但他說得對，Arthur會比較希望和年輕騎士一起。」

Uther懷疑Leon隱瞞了一些關於Kay的事情不說。「我想Arthur不知道這兩位騎士。他們是在……事情發生之後才來Camelot的。」

「他們已加入守Arthur房門的勤務。最近我們努力加強Arthur的力氣和耐力。他近日已能走到圖書館並幫忙搜集資料。我們需要人走在前面，確保路上沒人。」

Gaius在每日報告中提過這件事，看來Arthur適應良好。「Kay見過Arthur。沒理由不讓他一起去。他也負責帶隊搜尋那個巫師的行蹤。」

Leon的不自在顯而易見，Uther知道自己猜對了。騎士們對彼此太過忠誠，以致Leon無法說出實情，不論到底是什麼，Uther默默記下，以後不再讓Kay接近Arthur。也許該問問Arthur......算了，想到心愛的兒子趴在地上，費力又緩慢地塗寫，實在太痛苦了。

「是的，陛下。但......等Arthur復原了，等他當上國王，Gwaine和Lancelot將會是他的左右手。從現在就開始相處對他們也有好處。至於我，沒有別人比那兩人更讓我信任了。」

Uther不敢想像Arthur當上國王的樣子。照現在這樣，他不到一週就會被推翻殺死。或更糟，被當作傀儡國王。沒人聽得懂他說話，他要怎麼治理國家？再說，顧慮到Kay的問題…...

也許他該派別人帶隊搜尋。不要Sir Gwaine，他花太多時間泡酒館了。

「照你的意思做吧。不要讓人看見Arthur。還有，Leon，」他頓了下，但這還是得說。「告訴Sir Gwaine，如果讓我發現他在酒館談論我兒子的事，我會親自切下他的舌頭，說到做到。」

Leon臉色微微發白。Uther滿意地發現旁邊的小男僕識相地保持安靜。也許再訓練幾年，他也能成材。

= = =

Uther出乎意料地同意了騎馬的提議。他命Leon負責確保絕對沒人看見Arthur，除此之外怎麼做都可以。畢竟Arthur一直都很愛騎馬。這件事讓Merlin在Uther心中的認可度提高了一點點，只有一點點。不過，他們還沒找到機會出門前，先找到了破解咒語的方法。

Geoffrey of Monmouth是個老古板，Gaius剛開始帶Merlin來幫忙研究解藥時，他很不高興。在Geoffrey看來，不到五十歲的人都應該被禁止進入圖書館，五十歲以上的人也沒幾個他受得了的。

Gaius勉強在合格名單上。國王畢竟是國王，所以Geoffrey不能把他擋在門外。還有…...這兩個人就是全部了。Merlin第一次來就撞倒了一疊書，又弄亂了一疊Geoffrey好不容易排好順序的文件，留下的第一印象並不好。他能肯定Geoffrey一直盯著他，因為每次他抬頭，Geoffrey都瞪著他看。Merlin可不認為自己有什麼好看的。

Merlin小心沒再撞倒Geoffrey的寶貝藏書，只乖乖安靜坐著看書。幾週後他發現Geoffrey沒那麼緊迫盯人了。直到他帶Arthur和Leon一起來。

Leon是Merlin見過最可靠最理智的人，看來Geoffrey也有同感，因為他幾乎不看他第二眼。他倒是對Gwaine怒目而視，並堅持要他守在門外，離書越遠越好。然而Leon是個徹頭徹尾的Camelot人，他拒絕接近Gaius和Merlin埋首的魔法藏書。所以留著他也幫不上多大忙，至少他能避免旁人接近Arthur，所以還算有用。

Arthur比任何人都有理由害怕魔法，卻對這些書毫不排斥。他告訴Merlin多一個人手總是比較好，堅持要加入搜尋。雖然他看不懂古文字，但卻是他獲得了突破性進展。

「這裡！」某天下午他喊道，把一本書推到Merlin眼前。「看起來像我！」

Arthur只看圖，他常常打斷Merlin，問一些和他們在找的主題一點關係也沒有的奇怪圖片或圖表。這是這小時內第五次了，Merlin差點沒請Leon帶Arthur上樓去。他讀到一段討論物體變形的段落，正在思考能不能修改這個咒語後用在Arthur身上。他需要進一步研究，王子在旁邊煩他一點幫助也沒有。

「等一下，」Merlin說。「這個很複雜。」

Arthur沒耐性地哼了一聲，然後把書再次推到Merlin面前。「這就是我！」

Merlin放棄了，Arthur在旁邊就代表他做不了任何事了。他不情不願地接過書。左頁有一張圖，畫著一個彎腰駝背、雙腿蜷曲的男人。這真的有可能是Arthur身上的咒語，Merlin心想。但也可能只是一種疾病，或其他各種可能性。他真的不想讓Arthur期望過高，最後仍落得一場空。

「上面寫什麼？」Arthur沒耐性地問。書是用古德魯伊文寫的，Arthur不可能看懂。

Merlin嘆了口氣，把自己手上那本書放一邊，接過Arthur的。

「如何？」

「先讓我看。這是古文，我需要一點時間。」

有Arthur急切地倚在旁邊，實在很難集中精神。書上的文字晦澀難懂，有些字還被大塊汙漬遮住了。

「我不知道。」一會兒後他承認。「有可能是。上面說了關於愛和時間和一切的結束什麼的。還有鏡像未必是真實的。還有愛是解藥。」

「愛？」Arthur把書拉回來，死死盯著看，好像想憑意志力看出一個所以然來。接著他翻到下一頁。「喔。」

上面是另一張圖，清清楚楚地畫著一男一女熱情相擁。Merlin望著Arthur看著那張圖的表情。當他轉頭看向Merlin，他眼中有股絕望的嚮往。Merlin心想，也許已經很久沒人和王子擁抱或任何親密接觸了，不知被下咒是不是唯一的原因。也許他渴望著和某個女孩像那樣擁抱。

「圖裡的那個人…...他變回人形了。」

「是的。」

「這是同一個人？他康復了？」

「這不是病，Arthur。這是個符咒。」

而那懷恨在心的巫師發現咒語擊中錯誤的人之後，也沒有解除咒語的良心。如果他們找到的真是唯一能解救Arthur的方法，那麼這個咒語真是殘忍至極。

「但感覺像生病。這個解藥......」

「愛情。如果我沒理解錯誤的話，就是愛情。」

「性愛？」Arthur再次看向圖片。「他們在做愛。」

「不，是愛情。一定要是真愛，發自內心的。」Merlin再次低頭閱讀。「純粹無私的愛，不求回報。真愛之吻，從圖片看來。只有真正的情感能打破符咒。」

「不是性？因為，你知道，如果只是性的話，有些妓女只在意錢，不會在意…...」他比比自己怪異的身體。「我的模樣。」

「不是性。」Merlin確認。他知道Arthur的意思。性很容易，只要付錢就好。但在無法和人溝通的情形下，找到一個愛上他的人根本是無稽之談。「一定要發自內心。上面是這麼說的。」

Arthur瞪著那本書好一會兒，然後合上了書。「爛書。」他拿起另一本。「一定有別的方法。」

Merlin輕輕拿走那本書。「我要拿這個給Gaius和Geoffrey看。他們比我懂古文。我也許理解錯了。說不定這根本不是我們要找的東西。」

他沒說，也不打算告訴Arthur的是，破除咒語的方法很少有旁門左道。殘忍的咒語必定要靠殘忍的方法破除。他看著垂頭喪氣的Arthur，忍著已到舌尖的安慰話語，想告訴Arthur一定會有別的方法的。但目前為止他對王子都完全誠實，他不打算改變這一點。

「找找別的書吧。」他建議道，「我拿這本給Gaius。」

稍晚等他回來，Arthur仍望著地板，一本書也沒動。

= = =

Merlin緊張地跟著Gaius走向國王的房間。他從來不喜歡靠近Uther，國王屠殺任何有一點點魔法跡象的人的名聲實在令人作嘔。再加上上次他威脅Gwaine若公開談論Arthur，要對Gwaine作出的處罰。Merlin告誡自己一定要緊緊閉上嘴。並不是因為他會說出傷害Arthur的言論。他意外地發現自己挺喜歡王子的。太過喜歡了，如果他肯承認的話。要是Arthur恢復了，他一定馬上把Merlin丟到一邊的。

他們走進房間時，Uther頭也不抬地繼續寫著字。Merlin心想那是不是某個可憐巫師的死亡判決。

「Gaius。有事要報告嗎？」Uther疲倦的語氣透露出他不認為答案是肯定的。

「是的，陛下。」

Uther停筆，驚訝地抬頭。「真的？」

「我們也許找到了能讓王子復元的方法。」

Uther露出了罕見的笑容。「真是太好了，Gaius。」

「也許吧。破除這個咒語的方法，是愛。」

「愛？」

「真愛......我們認為是真愛之吻，書非常破舊，我們不能確定。但我們判斷這是讓Arthur擺脫咒語的方法。」

「真愛之吻？」Uther重覆道，站了起來。Merlin注意到，他臉上已經沒有笑容了。

「書上看來是這麼說的，是的。」

「我明白了。告訴我，Gaius，你在治療我兒子時，有好好看過他嗎？」

「當然。」

「你難道沒注意到他不只容貌變形，還無法言語嗎？」

「是的，陛下。」

「那麼，」Uther已走到他們面前，並微微傾身，他居高臨下地俯視Gaius。「你認為他要怎麼追求任何女孩的芳心？」

Merlin對Gaius起了巨大的敬意，雖然他未必表現出來。每當國王兇神惡煞、咄咄逼人，Merlin總對Gaius佩服得五體投地。因為Gaius總淡定地站著，對Uther無動於衷。

「這就是破除之法了，陛下。除非我們能找到施法的巫師，但我們已經知道不可能了。」

「一定有別的方法！找出來！」

Gaius小小嘆了一口氣。「大清洗期間陛下燒掉了很多書，很多知識也隨之消失了。」

「你膽敢責怪我？」

「不。我僅僅指出我們能運用的資源有限。我們花了數年才找到這一項資訊。通常一個咒語只有一個對應的解咒法。而這個咒語的資訊如此稀少，要找到另一條路更是難上加難。這大概是我們唯一的選擇了。」

Uther瞪著他，但沒達到任何效果，Gaius只回望著他。

「這不是個選項。」Uther說。「但我們還是會給他找個女孩子。King Lot不是有一大堆女兒，其中一個眼睛看不見嗎？」

「是的，但Arthur唯一的溝通方式是視覺上的，視力缺陷會成為相愛的障礙。」Gaius婉轉地提醒他。Merlin瞪著國王看，心想他到底知不知道什麼叫戀愛。他一定戀愛過的，和Arthur的母親，但實在很難想像。他八成會用最可怕的方法給兒子找對象，而且永遠不會成功。

「一定有方法。」

「把他關在高塔上不會有幫助的。」Merlin插話。Gaius警告地看了他一眼，不快地抬高了眉毛。Merlin低下頭，知道自己會被念一頓。Merlin可是很尊敬那雙眉毛的。Uther看起來也不太高興。

「也許不，」Uther若有所思地說，「但讓他拋頭露面也不會。」

「也許找個心地善良的女孩，陛下。富包容心的女孩。Mithian公主以明理聞名，或是……」

「明理的人可不會輕易墜入愛河。」Uther 哼道。「不，我會考慮的。笨一點的比較好，不深思熟慮的，只想要皇后頭銜的。Mithian太理性了。我們要找一個不在乎自己嫁給誰，只在乎當皇后的女孩。」

這一定沒好下場，Merlin心想。

= = =

Princess Vivian不是個明理的人。Merlin一看見她就知道了。

她的父親King Olaf很寵她。這在單親又是獨生子女的家庭中很常見。Merlin自己的母親也總是慣著他。但入不敷出的民婦和富可敵國的國王在溺愛孩子的程度上可是天差地別。

公主乘馬車來。她一踏上地面，便開始滔滔不絕地抱怨旅程的不愉快。這只是開始而已。她的房間太小了。新房間風太大了。食物不夠熱，食物太熱，食物太鹹。派給她使喚的女僕太沒用。第二個更沒用，還被她罵哭了。

Merlin在Morgana的房間裡發現Gwen和Morgana正在安慰那個女僕。他不知道她們是出自於好心，或只是想停下那女孩響亮的抽泣聲。

他尷尬地在門邊站了一會兒，等她哭完，但她一直哭個不停。後來Morgana抬頭叫他進來。

「那個妖婆Vivian幹的好事，Merlin。你不能讓她看見Arthur。她太惡毒了，Arthur會受傷的。」

Merlin已慢慢地和Morgana熟稔起來。她時而帶刺，時而和氣，但她是少數仍常來探望Arthur的人，光是這點就在他心中有很高的評價。

「我阻止不了。」他告訴她。女僕仍哭個不停。Gwen一隻手臂環著她，柔聲安慰，但起不了多大效果。「國王堅持要Arthur下來用晚餐，好正式介紹他們認識。」

「Uther瘋了嗎？」Morgana厲聲說，「晚餐是最差的安排了。Arthur平時就笨手笨腳，還要他在客人面前用餐……」

「到時我會伺候他用餐，確保他的食物先處理好，比較方便他進食。呃……還有，國王說你得把Gwen借給Princess Vivian。」

Gwen恐懼地抬起頭。「我？」

「我才不要！」Morgana起身。「Gwen，你待在這裡照顧Ellen。Merlin，跟我來。」

Merlin迅速拋給Gwen一個擔心的眼神，然後急忙跟上Morgana。國王的養女在必要時能走得飛快，他得小跑步才跟得上。

「我們去哪兒？」在他們走過走廊時他問道。

「去見Uther。」

Merlin就是怕她這麼說。Uther稍早時不太高興，因為他告訴Merlin晚餐的安排時，Merlin指出讓Arthur在眾目睽睽之下用餐不是個好主意。等他聽到Merlin把這件事告訴Morgana，反應一定更不好。

「我可不可以在外面等？」

「胡說。我需要你替我撐腰。」她拍打Uther的房門，等也不等便直接推門進去。

「我想國王應該沒興趣聽我說話。」Merlin告訴她。但他還是跟著進去了。他覺得最近自己太常被拖去見國王了。這對一個台面下的巫師而言實在太不安全了。

Uther坐在桌後寫著字。他抬起頭，看見是Morgana而露出了微笑，但注意到她身後的Merlin後笑容隨即消失。

「Morgana。和Arthur的男僕。」他瞇起眼睛。「我相信這和你今天早上的失言無關。我們現在正好有空著的木枷。」

「我認為Merlin說得對。Uther，你怎麼可以讓Vivian接近Arthur！她一定會待他非常惡毒的。」

「解咒方法是真愛之吻。他待在塔裡要怎麼認識他的真愛？」

「他的真愛不可能是Vivian。她除了鏡子裡的自己誰都不愛。」

「所以說她會為了當上皇后不擇手段。等Arthur恢復原狀，她就會喜歡上他了。這會成功的。」

「才不會！」Morgana吼道。「你怎麼能這麼殘忍？要是她口出惡言，Arthur沒辦法回嘴，目前為止她已經把兩個女僕罵哭了……還有我絕對不把Gwen借給她！」

「她事後可能會到處亂說Arthur的事。」Merlin插嘴。反正他八成躲不過上木枷的命運了，不如給Uther一個像樣的理由。「她會告訴Camelot之外的人。」

「你還在啊？」Uther吼道，但怒氣消退了一些。Merlin心想，也許國王有聽進去。

「我知道您不喜歡別人八卦Arthur的事，我想…...」

「安靜！」Uther怒吼，「出去！」

「這不是Merlin的錯，」Morgana抗議道，「他說得對，Vivian會亂說話......」

「出去！」Uther命令道，「兩個都給我出去！」

Merlin不得不欽佩Morgana。他想馬上奪門而出，但她直挺挺地站著，直視國王的眼睛，再次聲明他們是正確的，才昂首闊步地走掉。Merlin沒回頭看國王臉上的表情。

= = =

Uther不是會聽取別人意見的人。女人的意見當然不聽，區區男僕的就更加不可能了。

但Merlin和Morgana說的話仍起了作用。他取消了餐會，改而召Arthur來大廳和Vivian見面。

結果如Merlin和Morgana擔心的一樣糟。甚至更糟。Vivian令人血液凝結的尖叫聲一路跟隨匆匆返回塔上的Arthur和Merlin，丟下Uther洗耳恭聽她的感想高見。Princess Vivian不久後便動身回家了。

所有人都樂見她離去的背影。親近Arthur的人們誤以為國王會因此放棄相親的主意。他們錯了。

= = =

走回房間的路上Arthur一言不發，一臉毅然決然的封閉表情。他不理會和Percival一起站在樓梯底端的Leon，又差點把門摔在Merlin臉上。他還是摔門了，幸虧Merlin動作快才沒被關在外面。他不能沒有Merlin，但現在他只想要一個人靜靜。

「走開，Merlin。」

Merlin當然不聽話，他跟著他走到窗邊。廣場上停著一輛馬車。Arthur低頭看著，那自然是載Vivian離開的馬車。

「我去準備澡盆，讓你放鬆一下......」Merlin提議。

Arthur轉頭瞪著他。「我叫你走開。」

「我不能丟下你一個人。你比那笨女孩好上一千倍。」

「走開就是了。」Arthur回到窗邊，臉貼著玻璃。

「喝杯酒？」

「喝了又能怎樣？Merlin，拜託，我只想要自己待著。畢竟我早該習慣了不是嗎？」

他沒哭，因為他從小被教成一個戰士，永不能示弱。但他從沒這麼想哭過。他知道Morgana曾試圖阻止他和Vivian的會面。但Uther太頑冥不通，太剛愎自用，是他害得Arthur落入這般田地。有時Arthur實在很難不憎恨自己的父親。

Merlin沒走，忠心的傻男僕。Arthur心想他是不是以為他一走，Arthur就會做出跳樓自殺之類的傻事來。這主意其實不差。Merlin正在說話，聲音低沉而急切。

「我們會找到方法破除咒語的，Arthur。我保證。一個不必逼你結婚的方法。你要相信自己，相信我。我能看見......我能看見你真正的樣子。」

Merlin可能腦子糊塗了。大概跟著Gaius燉藥時吸入太多毒氣。Arthur加重了語氣中的不滿。「因為有隻龍告訴你一個預言嗎？聽著，你的龍搞錯了，Merlin。我不可能恢復，也當不上國王。你沒聽見她說的話嗎？她說我是個怪物。怪物。大家都是這麼想的，每個看見我的人。我父親是妄想過度才以為能找到一個願意愛我的女人。」他皺眉看著Vivian出現在廣場上，身旁環繞著許多僕人及皮箱。他突然再次轉身。「誰又願意呢？我不知道你怎麼忍受得了。我每次看鏡子都覺得自己噁心。說起來，這裡為什麼有鏡子？你真想幫忙，就把那鏡子拿走。」

鏡子是Arthur自己要求的，讓他能在見公主前打理自己。Arthur心知肚明，但他不打算承認。

「我可以讓你看看，」Merlin柔聲說，「你真正的模樣。」

「我自己看得很清楚。」Arthur厲聲說。「你還是走吧，不要回來了。我放你假。」他往臥室走去，想把自己關在裡面，最好再摔上門以表心意已決。但Merlin半路抓住他的手臂，將他拉近。

「讓我展示給你看。」

Arthur半心半意地扯了下手臂，並不真的想甩開Merlin。Merlin一定知道他只是做個樣子，他大可毫不費力地掙開。

「這就是我眼中的你。」Merlin說，緊緊摟著他。

「我什麼也沒看見。」

「閉上眼睛。」

Arthur照做了。有時他真想永遠閉上眼。自從認識Merlin後，這個念頭出現的次數少了。但自從父親開始替他找新娘之後又多起來了。

「現在我真的什麼也看不見了。」

Merlin要他別說話。「這就是我看見的，Arthur。這就是你真正的模樣。」

在黑暗中站著一個高大強壯的男人，頭上戴著皇冠，充滿王者之氣。他身穿騎士的盔甲，佩著劍，渾身散發如陽光一般的淡淡光暈。

「看見了嗎？」Merlin輕聲說。

「那不是我。」

「那是我眼中的你。是真正的你。這是世人應當看見的模樣。」

「世人只看見一個怪物。」

「噓，你不是怪物。你是全世界最英俊的人。我會找到方法的。我發誓。就算我得走到世界的盡頭去尋找解咒的咒語。我再也不會讓某些腦袋空空的女孩嘲笑你了。她以後會後悔的。」

有時他真不懂Merlin。但那畫面如此清晰真實。那是他想成為的模樣。所以他沒退開，任自己被Merlin抱在懷裡，凝視著他本該成為的樣子，想把那畫面牢牢記住。

等Merlin放開他，他能看見男僕的眼中仍微微泛著金色光芒。這也令他感到神奇。有時他會忘記Merlin擁有的能力。也許Merlin真能找出破解咒語的方法。某一天。

但現在Merlin又變回一個普通僕人了，而且看起來尷尷尬尬，手足無措。轉身走掉時還在地毯上絆倒了。一點也不像個強大的可怕巫師。

「我去給你拿晚餐。」Merlin告訴他。「你應該泡個澡，放鬆一下。」

Arthur只點點頭，給他一個半心半意的微笑。「你說了算。」

這似乎讓Merlin心情大好。他露出快樂的笑容，往門邊去。

「Merlin。」

男僕停住腳步，疑惑地回頭。

「謝謝。」

Merlin又笑了，然後轉身離開。

Arthur沒再回去窗邊。Vivian說的話很傷人，但他試著不去想她。他想著Merlin給他看的畫面，想著Merlin溫暖的手臂充滿感情地抱著他。

= = =

Vivian離開幾天後，他們首次嘗試讓Arthur騎馬。

如同答應國王的，他們等到傍晚才出發，天色仍足夠他們看見路。Arthur一整天都又興奮又害怕。他幾年前騎的馬已經不在了，就算在也可能太過躁動不合適。Leon精心挑選了最溫和穩重的馬匹，以便Arthur重新適應坐上馬鞍。他挑的是一匹較有年紀的母馬，牠曾馳騁戰場，但現在是專門給貴族女性或孩童騎的馬。

馬廄在他們抵達時特別安靜。廣場不可能清空，Merlin知道Leon已經盡力了，但廣場太大，人潮總是川流不息。馬廄是淨空的，魁梧的Sir Percival站在門口，把閒雜人等擋在外面。

某方面來說，讓人們看見Arthur也許比較好，Merlin心想。很少人會像Vivian那樣反應。人們一開始一定會盯著看，但久了就習慣了。真正的問題在於人們的不理解。Uther對他們的試騎又追加一條規定，Arthur不能在任何不清楚他的狀況的人面前開口。

由於Arthur已經習慣在Merlin和Gaius面前隨心所欲地說話，這對他們來說都是挑戰。當Merlin及穿著連帽斗蓬的Arthur走過庭院時，沒人注意到他們。Merlin心想有朝一日，他們能否說服國王讓Arthur在光天化日之下出遊。在昏暗的光線下騎馬有一定的危險性，雖然騎士們都舉著火把，Merlin也絕不離開Arthur身旁，但還是白天安全，也能騎得較遠。一步一步來吧。首先，他鍆要先把Arthur弄上馬。

「我們是不是該試試女士用的馬鞍？」Leon提出。

Arthur兇狠的咆哮聲令他們全都了解了他的意思。

「還是不要好了。」Gwaine笑著說。「試試這個。」

他搬了一把結實的凳子，放在平靜等待的馬兒旁。「如果這不管用的話，Perce能派上用場，把外面的腳踏階搬來。」mounting block

「我不是你的僕人，Gwaine！」門邊傳來一聲。

「我正在徵人喔！」

Leon翻了個白眼，伸出手臂讓Arthur扶。「來吧陛下。先試試這個。」

幸好凳子夠穩固，Arthur順利上馬。很快調整一下斗蓬之後，他們便可以出發了。Lancelot將馬兒牽出馬廄。

「告訴他我不是女生，不需要人牽馬！」Arthur向Merlin嘶道。

Merlin擔憂地看著他，努力思考該怎麼說才不會被發現自己聽得懂Arthur說話。「我想，」他開口，「等我們離開城堡，就不用牽馬了？我是說，等到了能好好騎馬的地方之後？」他看向Arthur，後者的臉隱藏在斗蓬的陰影下。他猜自己的話大概沒起到多大作用。

Lancelot沒回頭。「沒錯。」他只這麼說。他騎上自己的馬，其他人也紛紛上馬，但他沒放開Arthur的韁繩。一行人快速通過大門，穿過城區，進到野外。Arthur不只一次向前傾，試圖抓回韁繩，但Lancelot緊緊握著。

「陛下，請別這樣，我們就快進入森林了。」Leon說。Merlin心想，他現在大概後悔了。

「別招惹騎士們，Arthur。」Merlin說，「要是他們不想再帶你出來，或者去向國王說這樣行不通怎麼辦，你不想要那樣吧？」

Arthur怒瞪著他。好吧，因為斗蓬的關係Merlin其實看不見他的臉，只能看見他轉頭，但Merlin從經驗得知他現在正被瞪著。Arthur倒沒再試圖去抓韁繩了。

Leon終於認定他們走得夠遠了。他們來到一片草地，城堡高塔的光線透過樹稍依稀可見。Lancelot下了馬，將韁繩遞給Arthur，然後向後退開。

「先慢慢來。」他提醒。

「我已經慢慢來好幾年了！」Arthur厲聲說，雖然只有Merlin能聽得懂他的話。

「別這樣，Arthur......」Merlin開口，但王子已經衝出去了，他只讓馬兒小跑步了幾秒便催促牠加快速度，接著全力衝刺過草地。在漸暗的天色下衝這麼快很危險，但Arthur似乎不在乎。

Leon低聲咒罵著追了上去。Gwaine則放聲大笑。

「我想我們不必擔心Arthur能不能騎馬了。」Lancelot指出。他已回到馬上，但看來無意加入Leon。Leon的馬更快更壯，已經追上Arthur了。

「隨他去吧！他好得很！」Gwaine向Leon喊道，後者沒理會他。

「他騎馬沒問題。」Lancelot評論道，「Leon這點子不錯。」

「別告訴他。」Gwaine呻吟道，「他會變得比現在還討厭！」

「我們到底為什麼要帶你來？」

「國王特地指名要Gwaine來的。」Merlin忍不住開口。Gwaine常常陪同他們一起去圖書室，但Merlin和Gwaine並不熟。儘管如此，他能看出這個人不會輕易將冒犯的話放在心上，喜歡捉弄別人，也喜歡被開玩笑。「他威脅只要Gwaine說了一句Arthur的閒話......」

「我知道。」Gwaine吐出舌頭，大概想證明它還在。「不用提醒我了。我希望這事值得我冒風險。只要哪個像Percival一樣多嘴的傢伙亂說話......」

Merlin看著騎馬小跑著的兩人。Leon追上後沒讓Arthur慢下，而是保持著一樣的速度跟在一旁。從遠處看來，Arthur和一般人沒有兩樣。Merlin糾正自己。Arthur看來和任何一個騎術精湛的好手沒有兩樣。「對Arthur來說是值得的。」他告訴他們。「他一直在說......」他住口，發現自己說溜嘴了。Lancelot以難以解讀的表情看著他。Gwaine則一無所察地看著兩個騎士。「我的意思是，他用寫的......我們把那叫做說話。要花很長的時間......」

Lancelot什麼也沒說，仍然是那副平靜的思索表情。

「是呀，Leon說過。」Gwaine說。「你想他們能找到解藥嗎？沒辦法說話一定很辛苦。」

「你一定會悶死。」Lancelot說。

「好好笑。」Gwaine看向Merlin。「你和Gaius一起在找破解方法，有找到什麼有幫助的東西嗎？」

「我們翻遍了圖書室裡每一本書。目前找到的唯一方法就是愛情。所以我們才得忍受Princess Vivian。」

「可憐的Guinevere。」Lancelot笑道。「要不是Princess Morgana去和國王對質，Gwen就得去伺候那個可怕的女人了。」

「我聽說Uther派人去邀請另一位公主了。」Gwaine告訴他。「真想知道為什麼。還以為那老傢伙想給自己娶個新娘呢。這樣就解決他的繼承問題了。」

「根本就沒有繼承問題！」Merlin厲聲說，「他有Arthur。」

「感人。有趣。非常忠心，非常高尚。但Arthur現在的狀況是當不成國王的。所以就有繼承問題啦。如果我是Uther，我就抓幾個年輕公主，生幾個備胎，以防萬一。」

「你又不是Uther。Arthur是王儲......」

「別被他牽著走了，Merlin。」Lancelot說。「這次是哪一位公主，Gwaine？」

Gwaine得意地向Merlin笑，後者生著悶氣。他不知道又要來一個新娘人選。被寵壞的嬌縱公主對破解咒語一點幫助也沒有，只會讓Arthur心情低落。「Gawant 的Elena，Bohrs和Galahad今早騎馬出去了。」

「我見過Elena一次。」Lancelot說。他看著Arthur。王子和Leon放慢了速度，但沒有和大家會合的意思。

「又一個嬌生慣養的自私公主嗎？」Merlin忍不住說。

「完全不是。她人很好，很可愛，和一般貴族不一樣。她很會騎馬，不輸給任何一位騎士。我非常喜歡她。」

「別讓Gwen聽到你這句話！」Gwaine笑道。

Lancelot看來有點不高興。「我沒有踰矩的意思......」

「當然沒有！天啊，你比Leon還一本正經！」Gwaine告訴他，接著喃喃說著，「至少Leon還有一點幽默感。」

Lancelot銳利地看他一眼。「她會很適合Arthur的，」Lancelot繼續道，主要對著Merlin說。「她喜歡騎馬，對愛情也沒有浪漫幻想。」

Merlin嘆了口氣。他不知道自己對Elena為何如此提不起勁。「如果她對戀愛沒興趣，要怎麼愛上他？」

「我沒那麼說。我的意思是......她的看法比較實際。」

「也許她沒那麼可愛？」Gwaine問道。

「她很漂亮。但......非常笨手笨腳。舉止不像一般公主那麼優雅。我不知道國王會不會有意見。」

「如果能讓兒子恢復原狀，他謝都來不及謝。」Gwaine發表意見。「我的話就會。」

「Uther Pendragon不是會道謝的那種人。」Merlin有點苦澀地指出。

「小心點，你說的可是國王。」Lancelot警告道。「但你說得對，我想他不會欣賞Elena。但如果Arthur恢復原狀了，他會因經驗而成為更有包容心的人，和他的父親不同。他會保護自己的妻子的。」

Merlin對包容心的部分沒多大把握，雖然他相信Arthur會保護所有他認為需要保護的人。但Arthur的孤獨大概只讓他更沒耐心。Merlin抱著希望，也許他能改變王子對魔法的看法，讓他在這方面比父親更仁慈。

「所以，」Gwaine感興趣地倚過來，「解咒的方法是什麼？他們一結婚就生效？還是一上床Arthur就碰地一聲變回來？還是別的什麼？」

「是愛情，Gwaine。」Merlin告訴他。「也許再加上性愛，是的。我們不清楚。我們在一本很古老的書裡找到的，有些文字很難解讀。她必須真心愛他，這點我們可以確定，而不是愛皇后的頭冠。」

「嗯......」Gwaine若有所思地望著遠方的王子。「你知道，Uther真正需要的是自己的巫師，他應該聘一個來破除詛咒。」

Merlin擔憂地看著他，但Gwaine似乎沒有別的意思，他專心望著騎士們。

「誰那麼傻呀，」Lancelot指出，語氣比Merlin預期的更尖銳。「待在Camelot.的巫師.....沒多久就會被國王找藉口殺死了。」

Gwaine聳肩。「只是說說。以毒攻毒嘛。我長大的地方沒有魔法禁令，世界也沒毀滅啊。」

「你不是說你長大的國家是全世界最爛的地方，你就算死也不想再回去嗎？」

「那是因為Caerleon是全世界最差勁的國王。」

Merlin知道這段故事。Gwaine的父親曾是King Caerleon手下的騎士，但在他殉職後國王拒絕給予他頓失依靠的家庭任何援助。這點就不得不稱讚Uther了，Merlin心想。他見過Uther補償Camelot騎士的遺孀，不讓任何人受飢寒之苦。這是其中一個讓Gwaine願意投入他麾下的原因。根據Leon所說，Gwaine宣稱Lance是他的兄弟，兩人以Gwaine的貴族身分一起加入了Camelot的騎士團。就算國王有所懷疑，Caerleon對待忠誠騎士的家庭的態度令他太過不滿而沒有追究。再說，這兩人的優秀表現不言自明。

「你們倆照理說是一起長大的，記得嗎？」Merlin指出。

Lancelot臉色發白。Gwaine則笑了。

「那倒是。照理說你也不該聽懂Arthur說話。」Gwaine指出。「所以我們打平了。」

「你也注意到了？」Lancelot問道。

「對呀。某天我護送他們去圖書室時注意到的。還有今天。我不敢相信Leon竟然沒注意到。」

「你得更小心才行。」Lancelot告訴Merlin。

「我不明白……」

Gwaine擺擺手，顯然不想聽Merlin否認。「我們也許不是親生兄弟，但我們都不是這裡人。你的秘密在我們這裡很安全，也許連那位正經八百的老兄也會替你保密，因為他對Arthur太忠心了，但你真的需要再小心一點。」

Merlin瞪著他倆看。Gaius會宰了他的。他會被那雙高高抬起的眉毛殺死，然後再被沒完沒了地念一頓。

「別告訴Gaius你知道。」他哀求道。

Gwaine仰頭大笑。「Gaius！因為惹他不高興比被國王燒死更可怕！」

「你不懂啦。」Merlin呻吟道。

天色越來越暗，他們漸漸看不清楚兩位騎士了。兩人已放慢速度，轉為輕鬆的小跑，但仍沒有要回頭的意思。

「我們該回去了。」Merlin指出。「天黑了。」

「那就點燃火把吧。」Gwaine告訴他，接著對Merlin的表情翻了個白眼。「拜託，哪門子巫師沒辦法點個火把？這一定是基本中的基本吧？」

「Leon會看見......」

「他會以為你用了打火石。快點，他們要回來了。」

Merlin看向Lancelot，後者贊同地點點頭。公開使用魔法感覺很奇怪。但Gwaine說得沒錯，點火再容易不過了。他早已習慣在Arthur面前使用魔法，如果他輕易在更多人面前使用，遲早會掉腦袋的。

有時人們對眼前的真相視而不見。他希望這件事也一樣。

「我們應該去加入他們，」Lancelot決定。「來吧。」他舉起火把，帶頭前進。Merlin跟在後頭。他不太擅長騎馬，沒什麼信心。他可以想見自己躺在地上，Arthur和其他騎士低頭笑他的畫面。

但這不算什麼，真的，如果能讓Arthur笑出來。Arthur看來前所未見地快樂，用不著Merlin以差勁騎術博君一笑。他向Arthur微笑，為他的改變滿心歡喜。

不知道那位公主能不能看出Arthur的這一面。

= = =

「這次外出騎馬相當順利，陛下。」

Merlin想不懂Leon為何每次向國王報告Arthur的事時都堅持Merlin和他一起。紅髮騎士既不是虐待狂，為人也不壞呀。所以百般不情願的Merlin又站在痛恨魔法的國王面前了。Leon似乎沒注意到Merlin的魔法，可能也不曉得自己害Merlin心靈受創，但Merlin認為就算不會魔法，也沒幾個人不怕國王的。顯然Leon人沒Merlin以為的那麼好。Merlin站在高大騎士的陰影下，希望國王不要注意到他。

「太好了。有被人看見嗎？」

國王就只關心這個，Merlin心想。他丟臉的兒子有沒有被人看見。他才不在乎自由自在地在野外騎馬讓Arthur多麼快樂，只在乎避人耳目。

「沒有，陛下。」Leon咬著下唇，接著繼續說。「Arthur騎得非常好。斗蓬也成功遮蓋住全身，沒引起注意。我們在想能不能讓他偶爾加入巡邏？或是去打獵？」

「晚上？」

「我們考慮白天出去。」

「不可能！如果被看見......」

「我們可以一大早出發，在天剛亮時回來。人們不會注意到和一般的巡邏或打獵有何不同，也許時間花得久一些罷了。」

「風險太大了。如果人們知道他的狀態有多差......」

「人們知道的。」Merlin插嘴。他感覺到國王怒瞪著他，為他的貿然發言而不悅，但他仍繼續說下去。反正遲早要上木枷的。「Arthur的前一個僕人說了不少，人們也總是問我他的事。不知情的人捏造出來的故事有時比真相更糟糕。」

「如果被我抓到你亂說話......」

「我絕不會對Arthur做出那種事。」Merlin堅決地說。Uther沒繼續威脅他，只點了點頭，所以他一定說得很有說服力。若是別人，這樣的反應能稱得上滿意了，但對象是Uther，所以顯然不可能。

「諒你也不敢。」

Leon不自在地動了一下。Merlin不禁好奇Leon帶他來是否為了轉移Uther的怒氣。「說回巡邏的事......」

Uther瞪著他。

「這對Athur來說意義重大。」Merlin補上。

「我們會非常非常小心的。」Leon繼續道。他真的很勇敢，Merlin心想。要不是他已經越來越了解Leon，他會看不出Leon緊張的小跡象。「如果您能看見他騎馬時多麼自信，進步多大......」

「他能說話了嗎？」

Leon瞥向Merlin，然後又移開視線。這表示他知道了嗎？Merlin不確定，他也不打算問。「不能。」

「他得恢復說話能力，Leon。如果沒人聽得懂他，他是沒辦法當國王的。騎多少次馬都改變不了這點。想帶他出去就去吧，但......」他看向Merlin，眼中有一絲不悅。「......如果出了事，責任都落在你們兩人頭上。」

「謝謝您，陛下。」Leon有禮地鞠躬，轉身離開。

「小子，一句話。」

Merlin僵住了，他不安地看看Leon，再看向國王。他很感激Leon沒離開他，但仍感到一陣寒意竄下脊椎。

「再過一兩天Elena公主便會抵達Camelot。她沒有Vivian那麼輕浮，接受Arthur的可能性也較大。你要負責讓Arthur衣著得體，好參加晚宴。你將會和我的貼身僕人及他的助手一起伺候用餐。要無微不至地照顧Arthur，別讓他出醜，必須給Elena最好的第一印象。叫Arthur別在她面前發出那種可怕的聲音。我們會告訴她符咒把他弄啞了，但他可以用書寫和她溝通。」

「是的，陛下。」Merlin停了下，「某些食物比較方便Arthur進食，也許廚房能配合調整菜單？」

Uther驚訝地看著他，露出了幾乎算是高興的表情。「好主意。把清單列出來，交給我的男僕。也列一份該避開的食物清單。」他停了下。「我想身為Gaius的學徒，你有讀寫的能力？」

「我能寫，也有大量閱讀的學習。Arthur給我的指示是用寫的。」

Uther滿意地點點頭。Merlin真想把這一刻放進瓶子裡保存起來。他以後會需要的。

= = =

「又來一個公主？」

Arthur對這條新聞的反應不佳。他坐在床邊，頭埋在手裡。

「你父親要你下去一起吃晚餐。」

「天啊！」Arthur沒抬頭。

「聽說Elena公主心地很好，Sir Lancelot見過她。」

「噢，我確定她在Lancelot面前心地很好。你見過Lancelot吧？高大黝黑，帥得要命。我可以肯定這世上沒幾個女人對他不好的。也許父親能派他代替我去參加晚餐，才不會嚇得她做惡夢。」

Merlin憂心忡忡地不知道怎麼做才好。他沒見過Elena，所以不知道她人究竟如何。但他相信Lancelot的判斷，畢竟Lancelot認為Gwen是全世界最完美的女人，而Merlin也沒看見反方證據。

「我......要列一份清單給廚房。列出對你......呃..…比較方便的食物......」

Arthur猛地抬起頭，瞪著Merlin。「你的意思是我不會邊吃邊流口水或掉得滿地都是的食物？」

「這個嘛......」Merlin不自在地說，「我開始向廚房要求特定的食物之後就好很多了，不是嗎？」

Arthur重重嘆了口氣，再次把頭埋進手裡。「自從你來了之後，一切都好多了，Merlin。你知道的。但那不夠幫我撐過這破事。這個女孩......她不會想要像我這樣的人的。我父親不可能真心相信這能成功。除非必要，不然他連親自上來看看我都不願意。就連這麼重要的事，他也派你來告訴我。」

「也許他認為我是史上最棒的男僕？」Merlin試著開玩笑。他向Arthur燦笑，等他抬頭翻白眼，或朝Merlin扔東西，或做任何能讓他心情好轉的動作。但什麼也沒發生。他換了個方法。「你知道，你父親同意你和Leon一起去巡邏。白天喔。」

「真的？」聽到這個消息，Arthur抬起了頭，看來驚訝多於驚喜。

「是的。你們必須很早出發，但他答應了。Leon非常努力替你爭取來的。」

「他是個很好的朋友。我們會和Lancelot及Gwaine一起去嗎？沒有別人？」

「只有他們三個。也許有時候再加上Sir Percival。」

「明天嗎？」

「我不知道。Gwen晚點得上來替你量尺寸做新衣服。你也許得待著等試穿。」

Arthur笑了，但那是短促苦澀的笑聲。「新衣服又有什麼用。就算我穿著破布，看起來也不會有什麼差別。」

「別對Gwen這麼說，」Merlin求他，「她會盡力準備的。」

「我愛說什麼就說什麼。她又聽不懂，不是嗎？」Arthur指出。「喔，別擔心，我會對她很好的。畢竟我想要她男朋友站在我這邊嘛。他得起大早一起去巡邏呢。」

Merlin不太確定Lancelot是不是Gwen的男朋友。他們的確常含情脈脈地看來看去，Gwen常嘆氣，且動不動就對Merlin和Morgana說Lancelot的事。

「去告訴她現在就來量，明天我就能去巡邏了。去告訴Leon我們可以明天就去，Merlin。沒必要拖到我被這個公主羞辱之後再去。」

Merlin注意到Arthur非常霸道，要求也很多。他不知道多年來Arthur是如何度過沒人能聽得懂他的日子。現在有了Merlin，他大概要變本加厲地討回來吧。

= = =

Merlin終於列好了兩份清單。一份是所有Arthur能保有一定程度的尊嚴用餐的食物。另一份是所有必須完全避開的食物。豆子在這份清單的最頂端。Merlin到現在還沒清理完豆子造成的麻煩，他仍會從房間的角落找到零落乾扁的豆子，也不知道Arthur是不小心弄掉還是發脾氣丟的。豆子已經有幾個月不曾出現在王子的菜單上了。

他將清單交給George，那時Uther的男僕Edward正在忙，而George顯然正在等這份單子。Merlin將兩張清單都標示清楚，反正廚子也知道。她雖然性情暴躁，但很少端出Arthur不能吃的菜色。

「我可以自己拿給廚子。」Merlin說，但George只用他慣有的不贊同眼神瞪他。雖然遠比不上Gaius的威力，但不代表Merlin看不出他的意思。

「不需要。Edward和我得先用這個擬出菜單。」他繼續看清單。「這不容易啊。」

Merlin顯然得為了服侍晚宴而接受更多訓練。他一直把酒或湯灑出來，George好幾次脾氣失控。George總是那麼嚴肅，所以很難分辨他到底是不是在生氣，但他絕對比平時更嚴厲了。接著Edward來了，師徒倆繼續讓Merlin度過一個悲慘的下午。這兩人似乎都不認為Merlin是王子男僕的料，當然也擔不起在晚宴上伺候國王及來訪公主的任務。等他終於因為要給Arthur送晚餐而逃掉，他甚至比一開始更弄不懂正確的服侍禮節。

Merlin完全沒料到的是，他的困惑是他們刻意造成的。

= = =

為了可以去巡邏興奮成這樣很蠢，Arthur也知道。但過了這麼久，終於能獲得認可，對他來說意義太重大了，他克制不住自己。睡眼惺忪的Merlin拿著早餐打著呵欠，跌跌撞撞地爬上樓梯時，Arthur早已著裝準備好了。他不悅地打量他的男僕。

「說真的，Merlin，你看看你！天快亮了，如果我們要趕在大家起床前出門，Leon很快就會來催了。」

Merlin喃喃說著需要睡眠之類的話，在王子坐下用早餐時，一屁股垮在他對面的椅子裡。

Merlin簡直沒藥救，這點是無庸至疑的。就算拿全世界最優秀的男僕來，Arthur也不換，但有時候他真的懶散得可以。現在就是那種時候。Arthur嘆了口氣，將一些麵包和起士推向他，知道他一定在最後一刻才滾下床，衝(好吧，和Merlin平常的速度比起來可以這麼說)去拿Arthur的早餐，趕得沒時間吃東西。他通常分Arthur的食物吃，有時這樣對他們兩人都好。Merlin還是太瘦，但他看起來挺健康的，至少不再一副快餓昏的德性。

「長途騎馬穿這樣不行。」Arthur指出。麵包很好吃，大概是剛剛出爐的。廚房裡一定有人對Merlin特別好，因為他總是能拿到最好的肉和最新鮮的食物，且份量都超過Arthur吃得下的量。這在他之前的僕人中從來沒發生過。他希望這不代表Merlin要跟哪個廚房女僕定下來之類的。這樣很自私，他知道，但他喜歡霸佔Merlin全部的注意力。

「我只有這件。」Merlin說。至少Arthur認為他是這麼說的，他滿嘴食物實在很難聽清楚。說真的，如果大家認為Arthur吃東西時弄得亂七八糟，他們真的應該好好看他的男僕是怎麼吃飯的。麵包屑都要在Merlin的領巾裡築巢了。

上一次騎行快結束時，Arthur留意到只穿著薄外套的Merlin瑟瑟發抖。白天可能會溫暖些，但Arthur不想冒這個險。他還留著很多不可能再穿的衣服。就算他們能破除詛咒，Arthur知道自己也穿不下了，畢竟最後一次穿那些衣服時他只有十五歲。他們花了不少力氣才找到能讓他穿去騎馬的衣服，幸好Gwen是個優秀的裁縫。她那時可忙碌得很。

「去翻翻那櫃我不合身的衣服，找件溫暖點的穿。再叫Gwen全部巡一次，看哪些她能改一改給你穿。」他停下，發現Merlin正眉開眼笑地看著他。「幹嘛？你是我的男僕，該穿得像樣點。快點，我們得走了。我不想要半個城堡盯著我看，害得我被父親一輩子關在這裡。」

Merlin仍吃著麵包和起士，於是在地板上留下了一道麵包屑軌跡。他很快帶著一件厚上衣和舊夾克回來。那件Camelot紅的夾克是Arthur年少時的最愛，這Merlin當然不曉得。Arthur有點悵然地望著它，想著舊日時光，他曾經能在城堡中恣意奔跑，跳上馬兒，隨心所欲地奔馳。當時一切都如此容易。

「快穿上！」Arthur說。「別傻站著！」

「萬一有人以為我偷你的衣服怎麼辦？」

Arthur翻了個白眼。「我本來就該把不要的衣服給你，Mer-lin。你看過多少次Gwen穿Morgana的舊衣？雖然Gwen總會修改一下好讓她穿起來體面些。」

Merlin笑了，開始脫上衣。「你是說你穿起這種衣服也不體面嗎？你是不是半夜沒羞沒燥地在城堡裡......」他停下，雖然Arthur看不見Merlin被脫到一半的上衣遮住的臉，但他能想像Merlin臉上的紅暈，會和現在露出的白皙皮膚形成對比。他的身材沒有Arthur以為的那麼皮包骨。「我的意思不是說Princess Morgana有哪裡不得體的地方......我不會......她很棒......我的意思是你……我是說......」

「快換衣服，Merlin。快點！」他移開視線，看著自己的早餐，莫名地感到不自在起來，但他不知道為什麼。

他們晚了一點點。太陽尚未完全升起，外出的人還不多，也無心注意一小群騎士。Arthur用斗蓬緊緊裹住自己，蓬帽遮住了臉。Leon幫助他上馬，不一會兒後他們便騎出了城門。這次沒有人牽著Arthur的疆繩，他和Leon並騎，其他三人跟在後頭。

Gwaine很煩人。第一次外出時Arthur沒注意到，去圖書館時也沒注意到，但他真的是個很惹人不快的傢伙。他看見Merlin穿新衣服出現時吹了聲口哨，而且還厚顏無恥地摸了摸夾克的材質。他表現得過份親密了，Arthur覺得自己得先警告Merlin。Gwaine風流名聲在外，而Merlin是如此脆弱無知。Gaius總不可能替他處處留心。Arthur能聽見他們正討論著那件夾克。

「Arthur給我的。」

「真的呀？」就算沒看見，Arthur能聽得出Gwaine語氣中的調侃。「他人真好。你為他做了什麼換來的？」

「Gwaine！」

另一方面，Lancelot可一點也不煩人。Arthur非常喜歡他。Arthur滿意地聽見Lancelot的斥責聲伴隨著一聲鈍響和Gwaine裝疼的喊聲。總之愚蠢的對話停下了。但只是暫時。

「開玩笑的。」Gwaine抱怨道。「你穿起來好看，Arthur品味很好。」

Gwaine絕對在和他的男僕調情。Arthur緊抓著韁繩。至少Merlin沒回應他的調情，或至少他聽起來不像在回應。Arthur看不見，他們在他後面。

「和我並騎，Merlin。」他命道，看見Merlin馬上照做時他鬆了口氣。

Leon看看他們，再看看Gwaine和Lancelot。然後翻了個白眼。

「你是該和Arthur並騎，Merlin。」他提出意見。「你比我們更了解他。如果你覺得他需要什麼，就馬上告訴我。」他看向Arthur。「抱歉。我無意越過你說話，或當你不存在。」

這是讓Arthur認為Leon是他認識的人之中最優秀的人之一的其中一個理由。他向Leon微笑，繼續向前騎。他什麼也不必說，因為Leon聽不懂。Merlin亦步亦趨地跟在他身旁。有他們在兩旁感覺很好，堅實又可靠。

雖然Merlin的腿伸得太開，他總是一副快從馬上摔下去的樣子。

至少如果他現在摔下去，扶他起來的會是Leon和Arthur，而不是Gwaine。Arthur能聽見Gwaine在他身後用一些他常光顧的酒吧的故事折磨著他兄弟( Arthur不知道哪一對兄弟可以差異這麼大的)。事實上，一旦Gwaine的注意力不在Merlin身上，那些故事又開始變得有趣了。但Merlin挑在這時候轉頭對著正蓋得天花亂墜的Gwaine大笑，突然之間那故事又變得一點也不好笑了。

不提Gwaine，能在白天出來騎馬真是棒極了。他抬頭感受陽光，令蓬帽落在肩上。這裡只有他們五人所以沒關係，但若有人接近，他得記得把帽子戴回去。這個動作令Merlin的注意力回到他身上，這是額外的好處。他發現自己對Merlin將注意力移到別人身上時會有點嫉妒。他已經習慣Merlin把注意力完全放在他身上了，一定是這樣的。Gwaine開始說起另一個故事。

「他從來不閉嘴的嗎？」Arthur問道。

Merlin向他笑，張嘴要回答他，但他接著看向Leon，並合上了嘴。Leon嘆了口氣，催促馬兒加快速度。

「前頭路變窄了，」他說，「我最好騎在前面帶路。」

Arthur確定Leon知道了。Merlin說過Gwaine和Lancelot已注意到他們交談，而Leon和他倆相處的時間比他們更久也更頻繁。只是Leon古板得可以，死守著Camelot的法律。他大概正天人交戰，既高興Arthur能找到人說話，又得忍住不把Merlin抓起來。而他的應對方式顯然是假裝什麼也沒發生。話說回來，前方的路可完全沒有變窄的跡象。

「你知道。」Arthur指出。「你騎馬技巧太爛了。腳踝壓低，手肘收進來，坐直一點。」

Merlin對他皺眉，但還是照做了。動作的同時他的膝蓋夾緊了馬兒，馬兒誤以為是加速的信號而高興地小跑了起來。

「不對！」

Merlin艱難地慢下了馬，等待Arthur追上他。

「你騎得很差耶。」

「我沒什麼騎馬的經驗。Ealdor沒有馬。」Merlin指出。「我是說，村子裡當然有馬，但我母親很窮，所以家裡沒有。我是來這裡後才學騎馬的，所以也沒表現得那麼差吧。」

「你的姿勢都不對，韁繩抓得太鬆，而且你給馬兒的指示有一半時間都不清不楚的。」

「我沒給牠任何指示啊！」

「我就是這個意思！」

「我不覺得......」

Gwaine和Lancelot趕上來，分別騎在他們兩側，打斷了Merlin。

「兩位，」Lancelot開口，向騎在前頭的Leon點點頭，後者正姿勢緊繃地坐在馬上，刻意忽視他們。「也許謹慎一點比較妥當？一點點就好？」

「不過如果Arthur剛才說的是你騎馬的姿勢沒藥救，那他說得對。」Gwaine補上。他湊過來，以一種Arthur認為太過親密的態度挪動Merlin的手臂，直到手肘貼在身體兩側，更糟的是他接著開始挪Merlin的腿。「好多了。壓低膝蓋。另一邊也是。」

在Arthur看來，Gwaine的手停留得太久了。Merlin的姿勢當然改善了，用不著他說。如果他接著挪動Merlin的坐姿，Arthur大概就得揍他了。

「你覺得如何，Arthur？好一些了？」

要修正的地方還很多，但Arthur不打算說，怕 Gwaine決定要Merlin坐在他前方好示範給他看之類的。Arthur只點了點頭。

「好多了。」

Gwaine看向Merlin，後者證實了Arthur的意思。

「太棒了。你知道，下次我們可以一起去打獵之類的......等你學會正確地騎馬之後。」Gwaine向Merlin意有所指地微笑，「我可以幫你調整姿勢？」

「告訴他沒必要，我會幫你。」Arthur低吼道。

Merlin有點擔憂地看著他，然後給了Gwaine一個大大的笑容。Arthur非常非常想把Gwaine推下馬去。「Arthur想去打獵。」

他乾脆把Merlin也推下馬算了。從他搖搖欲墜的坐姿看來不會太難。

「他會幫我調整騎馬姿勢的。你有別的事要忙。」

還是不要好了。打獵聽起來很棒。

Gwaine聳肩。「想要的話說一聲就好。我會擠出時間的。」

不必懷疑，Gwaine絕對在和他的男僕調情無誤。Arthur決定晚點和Merlin談談這件事。他大概完全沒概念像Gwaine這樣八成天天換床伴的人對他而言有多麼危險。Arthur太清楚了，多年前他也是如此。他當時甚至不需要調情。他心想，如果不是這個詛咒，也許現在的他也會像Gwaine一樣。Merlin對他而言只會是一個和其他人無異的僕人。說不定他們還會打賭誰先得手新來的男僕。他看著身旁的Merlin，後者正一臉專注地盯著手中的韁繩。那該會傷Merlin多深，也許會逼得他回老家去，從此再也不見面，而他們將一點也不在乎。

可能因為感受到Arthur的視線，Merlin抬起頭，給他一個小小的微笑，然後繼續專心地騎馬。

Arthur幾乎要為了自己從沒做過的事痛恨自己。

= = =

Elena公主和Vivian非常非常不一樣，這從一開始就看得出來。

首先，她從馬車裡跌了出來。Arthur受到國王指示先不出現，暫時避開來賓的視線，但他的男僕沒受到任何指令。所以Merlin頭伸出窗外，把他看到的一切直播給Arthur聽。

「她出來了......國王上前迎接她......喔！她在最後一階滑倒了！整個人摔在地上…...我想她的裙子也破了！你父親看起來不太高興……」

Arthur推開他，好親眼看看。新來的公主出那麼大洋相，是不會有人抬頭看高塔的。

Elena公主狼狽地跌在中庭地上。其中一個騎士連忙上前扶她起來，Arthur一點也不意外地發現那是Gwaine，因為他想當然爾會介入一切為了Arthur安排的事。國王看來不太滿意。

「她比你還笨手笨腳！」Arthur指出。

Merlin假裝很受傷的樣子。「不然換人啊。我也很喜歡當Gaius的學徒，我可以回去繼續。再說你也很笨手笨腳！」

「我是有理由的。你也被誰下了咒嗎，大巫師？」

「別這樣叫我。」

「別說我笨手笨腳。再說又沒人知道我怎麼叫你。」他低頭看中庭。Elena爬起來了，Gwaine向她小小鞠了個躬，回到騎士的行列中。

雖然國王罕來到訪，但Arthur太了解自己的父親了。他看得出Uther走上前，伸出手臂讓Elena搭住時散發出不情不願的氣場。Arrthur從窗邊退開，他知道Uther走進城堡前一定會向上瞥一眼。

「她看起來比Vivian好。」Merlin指出。

「巫婆都比Vivian好。」Arthur告訴他。「Gwen替我量尺寸時說了一些Vivian的事。聽說她把好幾個女僕弄哭了，Gwen差點也落入一樣的下場。要不是Morgana介入，我們大概永遠擺脫不了她。我確定她對這個......」他比了比自己，「印象深刻。」

Merlin再次探頭看外面。「她踩到裙子了。你父親扶住她才沒跌倒。他看起來很不高興。她看起來很尷尬。我已經開始喜歡她了！」

「那你娶她算了！」Arthur走進臥房，重重坐在床上。他並不意外Merlin跟著他走了進來，只是Merlin又直直走向臥室的小窗戶，繼續現場直播。

「喔，她又跌倒了！」

「顯然她是你的靈魂伴侶。」Arthur厲聲說，「你們倆可以天天一起跌倒。生下有史以來最笨拙的小孩，你還可以當她那個國家的國王。」

「Gawant。」Merlin熱心補充。「她來自Gawant。」

「那不就成了。King Merlin of Gawant。你說不定能找個塔把我藏起來。」Arthur光想就累。「假裝我是你的哥哥什麼的。帶我離開這裡。」

他注意到自己越來越容易累。有時白天只活動了一下子，卻睡上好幾個小時。Gaius認為一定是開始和人交談帶來的心理刺激造成的，或是因為Arthur最近活動的程度變大了。但他回答時感覺自己都不信，Arthur不知道Gaius是不是瞞著他什麼。

Merlin擔憂地看向他，但沒問。「她進去了。來吧，我們得準備了。」

Arthur瞪他，然後瞪Gwen為他擺出來的衣服，又再瞪Merlin。「我做不到。」

「你當然做得到。我已經處理好食物的問題了，都會是方便你吃的菜色。還有這個......」他舉起Gwen改好的袍子。「Gwen有一雙巧手。你穿起來會很好看的。」

「我不在乎她有多笨拙，她是不可能喜歡我的。」Arthur咕噥道。「我一輩子就這副模樣了。」

Merlin沒說話，只拿起Gwen放在床上的上衣遞給他。「先幫你穿好衣服。我們至少能試試看，Arthur。就算不成功，我向你發誓，我會找到破解符咒的方法。你不會這樣一輩子的。你擁有非凡的命運，會成為一個偉大的國王。」

「因為你那隻會說話的龍說的，是不是？」Arthur不悅地問。「我還是認為你只是試喝了太多Gaius的藥水之後做了個怪夢。這裡哪來的龍。」

Merlin再次拿起上衣。「換衣服吧。我們改天再討論龍的事。」

= = =

這場晚宴對他們兩人來說都是初體驗，Merlin心想。他得伺候Arthur下去見可能的未來新娘。Merlin從未服侍過正式餐宴，他現在才想到應該請Princess Morgana讓他服侍幾次，好熟練一些，也更明白什麼該做什麼不該做。Edward和George教的不明不白的。現在他犯的所有錯誤都將被國王看得一清二楚，而Uther可不是以耐心及包容心聞名的。

就Merlin所知，Arthur中咒後從未在自己房間以外的地方用過餐。這大概也是個錯誤，Uther應該讓他倆事先練習幾個月，好確保沒有任何事出錯。

他謹慎地替Arthur著裝。Gwen修改了一件上衣，好遮掩住Arthur變形的體形，也重新剪裁了Arthur的斗蓬，好讓他看來肩膀平高，背部順直。他們也試著修改一件鎖子甲，好讓他看來像他本應成為的戰士(根據最近和幾位親信騎士的練習看來，他仍有可能達成)但看起來就是不對，且限制住了他的動作，所以他們放棄了。

Merlin在門外停住了，裡面就是用餐的房間。Arthur看來蒼白又不安。Merlin不知哪來的衝動，伸手捏了捏Arthur的手臂。「會沒事的。」

「萬一她尖叫怎麼辦？之前那個女僕就尖叫了。Vivian差點把城堡震垮。我到現在還聽得到Vivian的尖叫聲，Merlin。」

「她不會尖叫的。」他希望這句話成真。「準備好了嗎？」

「沒。不過我們還是進去吧。」

Merlin做了個深呼吸，他大概和Arthur一樣緊張。接著推開了門。

Gwen、George和Edward早已就位。看來George被分派給Elena，他正一臉正經八百地站在她身後。Elena並不如Merlin以為的那麼乾淨整潔，替她梳妝打扮的人顯然比Merlin更不稱職。看得出有人試圖把她的頭髮弄平順，但髮型仍慢慢脫軌。她的鞋子上有一處磨損，袖口有一點點酒漬。但她感覺相當可親，Merlin覺得說不定，說不定他們還有一線生機。

Gwen和Morgana站在一起，看起來比起主僕更像一對姐妹淘。Merlin知道她們的確是的。兩人都對Arthur露出鼓勵的笑容。Uther正在和Elena說話，從他痛苦的表情看來一點也不享受對話，他馬上抓住逃避的機會。

「啊，Arthur。過來。」他和藹可親地招呼他們，滿面笑容。Merlin盡責地跟在Arthur身後，希望自己表現得夠好。房間的另一頭，廚房員工早已擺好宴席並退下了。Uther的貼身男僕Edward在那兒檢查一切是否到位。

「Elena，這是我的兒子，Arthur。」

Elena顯然已做好心理準備。她沒有尖叫，也沒做出任何不良反應。光是這點Merlin就喜歡她了，她提高了Arthur的信心。她甚至向Arthur微笑並笨拙地行了屈膝禮。Merlin注意到了國王的反應，但Uther就是個心胸狹窄的勢利鬼，這點是不會改變的。Elena的父親以類似的表情望著Arthur，至少兩位父親在對這樁婚事的不滿上是一樣的。

「Arthur受一個殘酷的符咒所害，以致無法言語。我的顧問們正日以繼夜尋求解方。你見到的只是表面的幻象，是巫術邪惡的證明。Arthur是一個健康強壯的年輕人。等我們找到下咒的巫師，我們會讓他不得好死。」

「真是太可惡了。」Elena對Arthur說。她拉起他的手，不理會那隻手和她的相比有多麼變形粗糙，並同情地握了一下。「很高興認識你，Arthur。我希望你父親的屬下能盡快找到解藥。」

Arthur張開嘴要回答，Merlin狠狠推了他肋骨一下，提醒他別說話。

「陛下，我這就去拿紙筆。」

「Arthur能讀寫，也聽得懂妳說話。」Uther繼續愉快地說，似乎完全沒意識到這樣的發言有多高高在上，同時也讓Arthur聽來像個智障。

Merlin衝向他放了紙筆的地方，他下午搬了一張小桌子來，如果進展順利也許用得上。桌子還在，但紙筆卻不見了。他四處張望，以為誰把東西挪到別處去了，但就是找不到。他用嘴型對George說「紙呢？」George只搖搖頭，一臉困惑。Arthur正期待地看著他，Merlin看得見他慢慢皺起眉頭，察覺了事情不太對勁。他不敢看向Uther，Uther的表情用想像的就可以了。

接著Gwen，可愛貼心的Gwen突然把紙筆往他手裡塞。他不知道她從哪找來的，只感激地匆忙道了聲謝，便急急回到快陷入恐慌的Arthur身旁。

「抱歉，一定是準備晚宴時被挪開了。」他解釋道。但說話的同時，他能看見Edward不悅的眼神從房間另一邊射來。也許，Merlin心想，他又朝Edward心目中完美的貼身男僕退了一步。Edward一定會去向國王打小報告的。

紙筆被挪動過還挺奇怪的。他特地向George說過Arthur會需要用到放在那裡的紙筆的。George倒是看起來鬆了一口氣，所以他應該也不知情。可能是在佈置時的忙亂中被移開的。

羽毛筆對Arthur變形的手指來說一向有些吃力，但他仍俯身書寫，盡力以工整的字體表達歡迎，告訴她他很高興認識她。

Elena向他燦笑。Merlin現在知道她頭髮為何這麼亂了，因為她時不時心不在焉地摸摸頭髮，用指尖捲著一縷髮絲。她大概不習慣被王子們以禮相待。

「你騎馬嗎？」她問道。「我是說......你能騎嗎？中了咒之後還有辦法騎嗎？」

Arthur看來對她的語無倫次有些意外，但仍點了點頭。這比寫字快多也輕鬆多了。

「太好了！」Elena看來滿心歡喜。「我愛騎馬。也許我們可以一起去騎？或是打獵也可以。我很行喔。」

這嗜好並不淑女，也不會讓她在國王面前加分。但Arthur看起來非常高興。也許他們能在這個嗜好上找到共通點。他低頭寫字，說他很樂意帶她去騎馬。

如此高調的行為很難讓Arthur避開眾人視線，但這可以以後再煩惱。

「我們該用餐了。」Uther宣布，邁開大步離去。

順利的進展給Arthur壯了膽子，他伸出手臂讓Elena挽著，伴她走到餐桌前。Merlin捧著紙筆跟在一旁，如果他們要繼續溝通，便少不了紙筆。

Uther自然坐在首位，Elena的父親Lord Godwyn則在另一頭。Morgana和Arthur面對面落座，Elena則坐在Arthur身旁。George維持著完美僕人的服務，先為公主上菜。這時Merlin發現事情不對勁。

長桌上滿滿的各式菜色，幾乎囊括了所有Merlin開出的應避免食物清單上的項目。並不是一兩道而已，而是幾乎每一道都是。沒有一道是Arthur能輕易進食的。Arthur也注意到了，他不安地看向Merlin。Merlin很快搖了搖頭。

「我不知道發生了什麼事。」他悄悄說。「我會處理的。」

George似乎沒注意到任何不對勁。但當初就是George收下單子的，他還清楚標出了兩張單子分別是Arthur可以吃和不能吃的食物。不可能搞錯的。他瞪著正在服侍Elena的George。等George轉身去拿水壺時，Merlin跟了上去。

「為什麼廚房拿到錯誤的單子？」他質問道。「我寫得清清楚楚，不可能搞錯的。」

George看來大惑不解。「我知道。我把兩張單子都交給Edward，他說要先看過才交給廚房。」

Edward在國王身後看著他們。一迎上Merlin的視線，他便意有所指地看了看食物，又看向Arthur，接著視線回到Merlin身上。然後他露出微笑。

Merlin一點也不在乎Edward對他的看法，傷害Arthur，破壞Arthur的大好機會才是罪不可赦。George仍摸不著腦袋，Merlin敢打賭他只是個無辜的旁觀者。但Edward顯然想以自己的徒弟取代Merlin的位置，或只是想找個更聽他話的人換掉Merlin，所以想方設法讓Merlin搞砸任務。消失的紙筆八成也是他幹的好事。

他不想丟Arthur和他們待在一起，誰知道他們會幹出什麼事來，但他得去找些Arthur能吃的東西。他急匆匆地把站在Morgana身後的Gwen拉開。

「菜單錯了。我得去廚房找別的食物，妳能不能先替我照顧Arthur？在我回來前別讓他吃麵包以外的東西。尤其別讓他喝湯。有人，」他瞪著Edward。「有人把菜單掉包了。我很快回來，這裡我只信任妳。」

Gwen點點頭，Merlin趁機溜走，同時向看來越來越不安的Arthur打手勢，說他很快回來。

一切進行得太過順利了，他早該想到會有哪裡出問題的，Merlin在衝向廚房的路上想著。他倒沒想到會被陷害。還以為Uther的貼身僕人不會這麼沒品呢。他無法證明罪魁禍首，但至少能亡羊補牢一下。

廚房裡一片忙亂，Merlin一走進去，廚子便瞪著他。

「幹嘛？我跟George說過了那些不是王子喜歡的食物。你絕對不會叫我們出那些菜的。如果你們在尋我開心......」

Merlin防衛地舉起雙手。「不是的，本來有兩份清單。我想妳拿到錯的那張。我可以看嗎？」

廚子指向牆壁。單子貼在那兒，表頭被撕掉了，所以看不見上面原本標的是應避開的清單，顯然是刻意為之。他現在只能靠廚子大發慈悲了。他不知道她到底有沒有慈悲心這種東西。

「可以替我做一盤食物給Arthur嗎？拜託？」

「晚餐已經送上去了，我們收工了」

「那些東西有一半他不能吃。Elena公主在那兒，她父親也在。Arthur得給他們留下好印象，這是破除咒語的唯一方法啊。求求你。Edward故意要害我，但他不應該讓Arthur付出代價。」

廚子瞪著他，在那一秒他以為要被她拒絕了。接著她嘆了口氣，放下正在清洗的盤子，拿起了一個乾淨盤子。

「我受不了那個Edward。再說是為了王子......」

Merlin露出感激的大大笑容。「謝謝妳。」

= = =

Morgana看著Arthur的男僕端著一個滿滿的托盤踉蹌地走回來。自從Merlin離開，情況便越來越難熬。Arthur拒絕了所有George和Edward送上的食物，只吃Gwen給他的一塊新鮮麵包和一些起士。

Gwen悄悄向她說明了情況，不知怎地特地要求的菜單被弄錯了。一開始她不明白問題所在。接著她看見Arthur切起士時有點困難，看見他的手在執行精細動作時的顫抖。Gwen也注意到了，於是不動聲色地切了幾片遞給他。他不停瞥向房門，大概在猜想Merlin什麼時候會回來救他。

她從未見過Arthur的這一面。雖然常常探望，但他們已多年未一同用餐。Gwen曾提過Merlin把Arthur的飲食換掉了，但她從未想過原因。流質食物或容易吃得到處都是的食物都不方便他獨自吃。等Merlin終於回來，Arthur臉上鬆一口氣的表情顯而易見。

「抱歉。」她聽見Merlin低聲說。「廚子一定超愛你。看看這麼多食物！」

Arthur看起來像想開口說話，但Merlin推了他一下。Morgana沒漏看Merlin小小搖了下頭，也沒錯過Arthur馬上瞄向國王，看他有沒有注意到。她記得Arthur小時候總愛溜進廚房，坐在那兒等廚子偷偷塞甜點給他。她從未得到那女人同等的對待，反而有可能被趕出去，除非Arthur和她一起去。廚子顯然直到現在仍疼愛著Arthur。她不知道廚子在Arthur這幾年的生活中扮演什麼角色，但毫不懷疑她仍盡可能地寵他。

Merlin的確不是個體面的男僕，但他無庸至疑了解如何照顧Arthur。頃刻之間王子面前的盤子便被盛滿，肉品已切好，但擺得讓人看不出切割痕跡。他站在Arthur身後，如果王子需要幫忙，他隨時準備好上前。他抬頭用嘴形向Gwen說了聲謝謝，然後便不再將視線離開王子身上。在Morgana看來，Uther很少做出正確決定，但聘請這個年輕人做Arthur的男僕絕對是其中一項。

在那之後，Morgana便覺得這頓飯變得有趣起來。Elena簡直笨拙得沒藥救，但又同時不可思議地討人喜愛。她吃得滿地都是，打翻飲料，在慌忙擦拭時又碰倒了Arthur的高腳杯。Merlin也上前幫忙，同時George盡責地擦好了桌子，並遞給她一塊手帕好擦擦裙子，他大概是為了Arthur可能會用到才隨身帶著那塊手帕的。George也重新斟滿了高腳杯，但Morgana注意到他把杯子挪開到Elena碰不到的範圍。

Merlin太棒了。她花了一會兒才注意到，每次Edward靠近他時，他都十分自制。有時他會緊張地瞥向Edward，有時甚至是不信任的眼神。在Edward靠近時他都不會送上任何食物或酒。不論食物出了什麼錯，Morgana猜想Merlin認為Edward脫不了關係。若真如此，那麼她絕不會瞞著Uther的。Arthur吃的苦已經夠多了，不需要別人對他男僕的可悲的嫉妒心來參一腳。

Morgana向來對Edward沒什麼好感，覺得他愛擺架子又自以為是，還想把George教成自己的翻版。當初Gwen剛成為她的貼身女僕時，她選擇親自教導Gwen。Gwen做得好極了。也許Merlin也需要適當的指點，雖然他似乎已完全了解Arthur的需求。

Uther和Godwyn正在又臭又長地討論土地和戰爭和同盟，都是讓她左耳進右耳出的話題。她轉而觀察Elena和Arthur，兩人和餐點奮戰的模樣有異曲同工之妙。Arthur無法完全控制臉部肌肉，看他吃飯有些辛苦。難怪Merlin對他的菜色這麼要求。Elena可能因為緊張，把食物掉得到處都是。某個程度上，她心想，這兩人是天生一對。但她為Elena的未來擔憂。如果Arthur身上的符咒被破除了，他不一定會滿意一個可能讓他顏面無光的妻子，尤其在他當上國王之後。Arthur的想法很難說，因為沒人聽得懂他說什麼。而寫下的字句則經過斟酌，不是隨心所欲發表的意見。

Elena顯然維持對話得很吃力，雖然如此，Morgana仍聽到了不少關於馬兒的話題，她最喜歡的馬兒和牠們的長處。這顯然是她最感興趣的話題，對Arthur而言，這話題也比一般公主喜愛討論的刺繡和華服更令他關注。他聽得很專心，偶而寫些字回應。Morgana注意到有一次Arthur弄掉了羽毛筆，他和Merlin同時彎腰去撿。她覺得她聽見他不小心開口想說話，但被Uther的大嗓門蓋過了，無法確定。不過，Merlin撿起羽毛筆遞上時，正點頭同意著什麼。一會兒後，她聽見Merlin有禮地告訴Elena，Arthur時常和騎士們在清晨騎馬巡邏，Arthur想知道她是否有興趣加入？

怪的是，看來Arthur正有此意，但就Morgana所見，Arthur沒有寫下任何字條給Merlin。Morgana繼續觀察他們，好奇心油然而生。她想自己應該進一步調查，因為他倆相處得太過自然了。簡直像Merlin真的聽得懂Arthur似的。

= = =

「很順利呢！」

Merlin笑著跟在Arthur身後上樓。Arthur走得很快，他爬上塔頂，回到房間，快樂得幾乎要跳起來。和Elena的晚餐的確進行得比預期順利很多。他們不會一起去早晨巡邏──雖然Elena熱切想加入，但她父親不許。計劃改為更體面的騎行出遊，時間也挪後了，Uther和Godwyn都會一起去。Merlin得去告知Leon行程的改變。騎士們也得在大白天將廣場清空，這絕非易事，但Merlin相信他們有辦法的。

「Elena公主就和Lancelot說的一樣好。」Merlin同意地說。

「她人很貼心。不太像一般公主，但我想我也不是一般的王子。你看見了嗎？她沒尖叫，她連縮一下都沒有。」

「她很不錯。」

「她太棒了。而且她喜歡騎馬。太走運了，剛好是我做得到的事。」Arthur 推開寢室的門，然後停住了。「喔，Merlin。你去找Leon時，可不可以請他明天別讓 Gwaine加入？」

Merlin皺眉。「為何？Gwaine很好呀。」

「我知道。只是......大家都喜歡Gwaine，所以......」他嘆了口氣，然後比比自己。「我哪比得上，對不對？」

Merlin想告訴Arthur別傻了，他比得上全世界所有男人。但不是每個人都看得見Merlin眼中的Arthur，他哀傷地發現Arthur大概有道理。他跟著Arthur走進去，並關上門。「我可以跟他說......他只是愛亂調情。如果知道你不喜歡，他就會改的。他和我們大家一樣想要你快快擺脫符咒。別把他排除在外。我會去和他談的。」

不知怎地，這讓Arthur更放不下心。「他只會改為和你調情罷了，他一直這樣。我不認為你該單獨去見他，他可能會佔你便宜。」

Merlin笑了。一部分因為想到Gwaine佔他便宜讓他覺得好笑，但主要因為Arthur顯然不認為他能照顧好自己。

Arthur瞪著他。「不好笑。你從鄉下來，不知道有些騎士是怎麼對待僕人的。而且他們會大肆宣揚。一旦你和其中一個做過了，其他人便會開始對你毛手毛腳，他們一得手就會對你失去興趣，只把你當作戰利品。其他人則會把你看成能出手的對象。你是我的男僕，你不能......你要保護自己的名聲。離Gwaine遠點。」

「別擔心我，Arthur。我應付得來的。不管是Gwaine或是其他騎士。」Arthur坐在床邊，Merlin跪在他腳邊好替他脫靴子。「對Gwaine來說調情就和呼吸一樣。他只是耍一張嘴皮子而已。」

「你不懂......」

「Arthur。」Merlin停下拆鞋帶的動作，抬頭看他。「Ealdor是個很無聊的小村子。沒什麼事好做。我們都開始得很早。」

Arthur愣住了，但他馬上隱藏住震驚。「所以你才來這裡？你弄出一堆大耳朵魔法寶寶所以只好跑路？」

「我倒想看Will生一個看看。那就太神奇了！他表情一定超好笑。沒有啦，除非男人也能懷孕。我是來這裡伺候一個煩死人王子，聞他芬芳的腳臭味的！」

Arthur踢他，但只是用光著的那隻腳輕輕踢一下。「Will......你老家的朋友。你之前提過他，但你沒說你和他睡覺。」

Merlin嘆了口氣，並開始脫另一只鞋。經過一路行走和用餐的壓力，Arthur出了一些汗，腳真的很臭。「你得洗澡。還有，雖然這沒你的事，但還是說一下，Will和我只是在嘗試。別告訴我你沒嘗試過，因為我已經聽其他僕人說過了。」

「你嘗試了很多嗎？」

Merlin聳聳肩，把靴子扔到一旁。「夠多了。像我剛才說的，村子裡沒什麼好玩的。再說如果傳聞是真的，那我還遠遠不及你呢。女僕們好可憐啊。Camelot怎麼沒有一堆金髮嘟嘴的小傢伙滿地跑呢？」

「不全是女孩。」Arthur安靜地說。

Merlin頓住了，感覺到Arthur的視線落在他身上。他抬起頭，王子正凝視著他。問題是，Merlin看見的是真正的Arthur，是未受符咒改變的模樣。而真正的Arthur非常、非常的英俊。他吞嚥了一下，突然覺得喉嚨很乾。

「男僕嗎？那些已經獻身給騎士的？」他試著輕鬆帶過，但有些結巴。

「我就是所謂的騎士。所以我才知道Gwaine會做出什麼事來。你一定要小心，Merlin。你不是一般僕人。你不是誰的一夜情對象。我需要你。你不是Gwaine的人。」

「不。」Merlin安靜地回答。「我是你的。」

他等著Arthur如何回應，他是否能聽出Merlin露骨的告白，Arthur凝視著他，在那一刻Merlin以為他真的會接受。但接著Arthur只滿意地點了點頭，起身讓Merlin脫掉他的斗蓬。

「記住了，Merlin。」

待在他生存的意義身旁，Merlin不認為自己會忘記。

= = =

出遊一開始非常順利。

Gwaine想出了一個連Arthur都得承認很棒的點子。他們和平時一樣清晨去巡邏，Uther、Morgana、Elena及Godwyn晚些再中途加入。如此一來，客人們便不會發現他們為了避開城堡中的八卦有多努力把Arthur藏起來。再說Arthur的騎術比得上任何人。

第一個問題是溝通。拿著紙筆坐在餐桌前時對話慢得磨死人，但至少能溝通。騎馬時根本不可能進行對話。所以Arthur只安靜地騎馬，聽其他人彼此聊天。

第二個問題是Sir Kay。他是來護送國王的，因為國王不能毫無保護措施地外出騎馬。Uther看見Arthur騎得和以前一樣好時看來發自內心地高興，但Kay瞇起眼睛，跟在王子身後騎著。他沒辦法做出什麼事，畢竟國王和對Arthur忠心耿耿的騎士們都在，但光是有他在附近就令Arthur不安。他一直回頭看Kay是不是還在那兒。每次他轉頭，Kay就對他冷笑。

Merlin看著，默默生著悶氣。

「醒醒！」Gwaine嘶聲道，Merlin的馬因為沒得到指示而開始偏離路線了。

Merlin坐直了身子，馬上跟上。「他害Arthur很緊張。」

「你還說我害他緊張！」Gwaine說，「我今天拿出最好的表現了，你注意到了吧。」

「噓！Kay不喜歡Arthur。要是他做出什麼事......」

「他不會。不然就有他好看。」Gwaine向著公主點點頭。「更大的問題是Arthur沒辦法和公主對話。」

Elena自然注意到Arthur在馬鞍上坐立難安的樣子。「一切都還好嗎？」

想當然爾，Arthur無法回答她。

Uther和Godwyn騎在前頭，老朋友相見，聊都聊不完，完全不理會其他人。Kay注意到了，他趁機騎到Arthur身旁，擠進他和Elena中間。Merlin看見Arthur僵住了，所以他馬上緊張起來，催馬兒跟上。空間不夠四個人並騎，他緊緊跟在後面。

「我們的王子不太愛說話。」Kay對Elena說。「我想像妳這樣的可愛淑女一定覺得很辛苦。一定有一大堆英俊男人拜倒在妳的石榴裙下吧。」

Elena臉紅了，低頭看著自己的手。Merlin猜想情況可能正好相反，所以她不知道該如何應對Kay的恭維。「安靜也很好，」她說，「我自己也不太健談。」

聽到她這麼說，Merlin覺得自己稍微愛上她了。Kay看起來有些意外，但他沒停止。

「我可不信。Gawant失去了最閃亮的明珠，全國上下一定正哀嘆連連呢。」

Elena什麼也沒說，只看著前方。Merlin發現她說不定以為Kay在嘲笑她，雖然明白情況的人都知道他其實在嘲弄Arthur。他的下一句話證實了這點。

「等妳帶著新丈夫回去，你的人民會怎麼想呢？」Kay說。Elena瞄了他一眼，接著繼續看著前方。「我們的王子非比尋常啊，對不對？在Camelot，他平時都躲在高塔上，人民才看不見他。」

Merlin看見Arthur緊繃的姿勢，他突然明白了Kay的意圖。如果Arthur被激怒了，他們不讓Elena和Godwyn聽見他說話的一切努力就白費了。他得做些什麼。

「Kay！」

騎士惡狠狠地轉過來瞪Merlin。「你要叫我Sir Kay，小子。再犯一次我就讓你上木枷。」

「國王不會希望你插手的。」

Kay將馬兒掉頭，一眨眼的時間他就在Merlin面前了。「區區下人膽敢指揮我？」

「我只是......」Merlin話還沒說完，Kay便重重賞了他一巴掌，懲罰他的無禮。騎術不精的Merlin摔到了地上。很痛，瘀青大概好幾天才會消掉。結果他最希望避免的事就這麼發生了。

Arthur和Gwaine都撲向Kay，但Arthur比較近。

「不許碰我的男僕！」

自從上次見到Kay以來，Arthur已經長大了，最近和騎士們的鍛鍊也讓他變得更強壯。雖然行動不如常人方便，他仍將Kay推下了馬鞍，但Kay同時抓住了他，所以兩人都摔了下去。他們在地上翻滾，又喊又打，用盡力氣想傷害對方。Gwaine試著制止，但差點多了個熊貓眼。等到Lancelot和Leon也趕來，他們才把兩人拉開。Elena驚恐地看著他們，緊張地咬著指甲。

「Arthur！」國王的聲音響起。「你在做什麼？」

「Kay先惹他的！」Merlin喊道，「真的！」

「安靜！」國王環視他們，「Sir Kay，發生了什麼事？」

「我不知道。我只是和公主說說話，表達關心。王子突然把我推下馬，開始揍我。我想他大概以為我是個威脅吧。他就是不住手。他......他真的不危險嗎，陛下？我不想這麼說，但我從未激怒他。事實上，我想是那個男僕在煽風點火。」

「Merlin什麼也沒做。」Gwaine插嘴。「Kay故意刺激Arthur，又對Merlin動手。」

「不是。那個笨蛋自己摔下馬的，誰都看得出來他騎得很差。Gwaine當然會站在他們那邊，把我踢掉了就會空出一個高階騎士的位子，他大概以為會輪到他頭上吧。」Kay瞪著他們，看誰敢反駁他。

Leon和Lancelot原本騎在前頭，所以沒看見事情始末。但目擊者還有一個人。

「事實上，Sir Gwaine說的是真的。」Elena咬著嘴唇小聲說。「Sir Kay待我相當殷勤，但對Arthur卻很惡毒。如果我是Arthur，我也會想揍他的。」

Uther看著他們。「我們晚點再處理這件事。我想我們已經騎夠了。Arthur，和我並騎回去。」他看向Lord Godwyn。「我很抱歉，老友。我們都年輕過，你知道美麗的女孩總是讓男人無法冷靜。」

Elena又臉紅了。她的父親以擔憂的眼神打量Arthur。「Elena，」他柔聲說，「和我並騎。」

婚事就這麼告吹了。

Lord Godwyn和女兒隔天便離開了Camelot。讓Godwyn改變心意的罪魁禍首正是騎馬時發生的風波。他深愛自己生性溫柔的女兒，對他而言，Arthur和騎士失控的暴力事件比變形的外貌更令他顧忌。再加上Arthur想說話時發出的怪聲，更讓他決意越快帶女兒走越好。Elena自己倒沒那麼反感，但她也沒有反抗父親的意思。

這件事唯一的好處就是，等Arthur拿到紙筆，他對於事情始末的說法和Gwaine及Elena的說法一致，Kay的惡行便沒有爭議了。Uther不願意放逐Kay，怕他出去亂散布Arthur的壞話，但從此之後他不被允許再靠近王子。

事情便這麼落幕了，看來Arthur一段時間內不必再面對任何新娘人選。但Uther還沒放棄。

= = =

自從招待Elena的晚宴後，Morgana便對Arthur的男僕充滿好奇。他有哪裡不太對勁，尤其是他和Arthur的關係。或者更精確地說，他有哪裡太對勁了。Arthur從未和任何一個僕人如此融洽， Arthur太過自滿，從不願屈尊了解僕人。成長過程中，他有時連僕人的名字都不願意記。Merlin是特別的，他一離開，Arthur便看來無所適從。有可能只是因為他和Arthur在一起的時間比別人久，但Morgana不相信。一定有別的原因。

所以她開始花更多時間在Arthur身上。她會出其不意地造訪圖書室，主動幫忙查資料。她注意到自己一走進去，Arthur便不說話了，但她進去前有聽見他的聲音。他總是面對門坐，所以她也不太確定。用來溝通的紙張總是空白的，她出現後上面才開始出現字跡。她想她知道這是怎麼一回事，問題只是如何證明。

Morgana比任何人都希望Arthur快快復元。她不停地作夢，可怕駭人的夢境接二連三地出現，而之前夢過的內容則一一實現。Gaius加重了她的藥量，總是擔憂地看著她。他和她一樣清楚，要是Uther知道了，她不是被殺頭就是被放逐，後果不堪設想。但這不是她想要Arthur復元的主要原因。

Arthur被下咒的兩年後，顯然短期內是沒有恢復的希望了，當時Uther將她召來，以他不曾有過的溫柔聲調，告訴她一個晴天霹靂的事實。她哭泣，她發怒，把自己鎖在房間裡數天，連Gwen都不許進。接著，她慢慢接受了。至少Uther行事夠正派，敢向她坦白她是他的私生女，而她一直當作父親的那人並不是她的親生父親。Uther願意公開承認她的地位，將她放在繼承王位的第二順位。她花了幾個月才同意，又花了更久的時間才接受事實。她不知道自己有沒有原諒他的一天。

她不想當女王。女王應當選擇權大勢大的男人為丈夫，而她曾在一個特別可怕的夢境中看見自己戴著皇冠，和Arthur的舅舅Agravaine成婚。她絕對會奮鬥到最後，不會讓事情走到那一步。但在Uther不得不將王位傳給她之前，為這件事抗爭還言之過早。

Elena離開後過了幾週，Morgana站在Arthur的房門口，看著他試著和Merlin玩跳棋。她偷偷走上樓梯，所以他們沒注意到她。有人，大概是Merlin吧，做了一個特別大的棋盤。Arthur仍然每次都把棋子碰得到處都是，但他的男僕總耐心地一一歸位。Arthur又發出那種可怕的嘶啞聲音，而Merlin竟然沒心沒肺地笑了出來。

Morgana準備要罵人了，中咒已經夠辛苦了，還要被人笑。但她注意到Arthur的反應。雖然很難確定，但他似乎也在笑。

「它本來就在那裡，我才不作弊呢！」Merlin抗議地說。

Arthur又發出怪聲，指著其中一個棋子。Merlin嘟著嘴，拿起那個棋子，挪到另一格。

「高興了嗎？它本來不在這格啦。」

又是那種怪聲。Arthur將其中一個棋子向前推了幾格，然後向後靠。雖然體形變了，但那個姿勢仍是那麼的Arthur，仍是那個和她一起長大的，自得自滿的男孩。

「你作弊。」Merlin又抗議。

Morgana聽不懂Arthur回答了什麼，但她聽得出他的語氣有些微不同，好像有些洋洋得意。她感到一陣暖意湧上心頭，但同時又感到擔憂。她猜得對，這兩人的確能對話。他們已經習慣到忘記要提防四周了。任何人都可能像她這樣走進來，而Merlin能聽懂Arthur的原因只可能有一個。

「誰說王子不會作弊的，我可沒聽過。事實上......」

「我就知道！你聽得懂！」Morgana喊道。她關上門走進房裡，Merlin嚇傻了。Arthur看起來也不高興，這一次她知道那個表情不是符咒造成的。

「我們學會......比......手勢。」Merlin結結巴巴地說。Arthur也在說著什麼，男僕不安地看著他，然後補上一句，「我聽不懂他說什麼。」

「我親眼看見了。你這笨蛋，萬一是別人怎麼辦！」她抓住他的上臂，搖晃著他。「你是怎麼回事？你不知道Uther是怎麼對待巫師的嗎？你沒看過行刑嗎？」

「告訴她你不笨。喔等等，你的確滿笨的，不是嗎？」

Morgana愣住了。那是Arthur的聲音。「什麼？」

「說啊，告訴她。」

聽起來像Arthur。聽起來完全就是Arthur。而且Merlin的嘴沒張開。Merlin看起來和她一樣驚訝，大概是因為她嚇呆的表情。或者只是因為她抓他抓得太用力了。

「Arthur？」她轉身，但沒放開Merlin，因為這就是關鍵，這一定得是關鍵。她從未聽過Arthur說話。她幾分鐘前站在門邊時，聽見的還是那種刺耳的嘎嘎聲。

Arthur面無表情地看著她。當然他並不會突然和她心有靈犀一點通。

「說話啊，」她激動地說，「說什麼都好。」

「呃......妳要我說什麼？」

「我聽得見你。」她喘著氣，「天啊，我聽得懂你說的話，Arthur！過了這麼久！」

她撲向他，心頭的暖意以十倍襲來。她知道自己在哭，但她一點也不在乎。「我聽得見你......」

Arthur回答了什麼她沒聽懂，因為她已經放開Merlin了。Merlin惴惴不安地站在他們身旁。她抓住他的手，但沒放開Arthur。

「再說一次。」

「妳要悶死我啊！」

Morgana大笑著吻了他的額頭，接著也吻了Merlin的額頭。男僕唰地紅了臉，看來更加手足無措了，所以她又吻了他一次，笑個不停。

「我聽得懂你了！」

Arthur緊張地說，「真的？」

「真的！」她看著Merlin。「只有碰到你的時候才聽得懂......好像你替我翻譯了一樣。這對任何人都有用嗎？」

Merlin看起來和Arthur一樣驚訝。「我不知道......我連我能這麼做都不知道。」

「你的確能。這太棒了。Arthur，你知道這代表什麼嗎？」

「這代表每次我說妳壞話，妳都要回嘴了。」

Morgana沒理他。「這代表，如果我們能找到一個不討厭魔法的公主，我們可以告訴她，讓她好好了解你……」

「那不就沒戲唱了。」Merlin指出。「你有好好了解過他嗎？他是最世界最自大，最豬頭......」

「Merlin......」Arthur警告地低吼，「我還是可以向父親告發你，你知道的吧？」他扭動了一下，想掙開Morgana的擁抱。「這樣很棒，但我們不能告訴任何人。我不會拿Merlin的生命冒險。也不會拿妳的生命冒險。萬一他以為妳聽得懂是因為妳也有魔法怎麼辦？」

Morgana放開他，她沒想到這個可能性。她不能讓任何人懷疑到她頭上來。雖然Arthur不知情，但這正是她不為人知的秘密。現在她知道這個秘密在他那兒也會很安全。

「我的確有。」她輕聲說。「我很確定。我的夢境......不是單純的夢而已，Arthur。」她看向Merlin，後者絲毫不驚訝，只同情地看著她。「你已經知道了。」

他點點頭。「我不能......Gaius不想要我做任何表示。他認為妳如果只當它們是單純的惡夢的話，對妳比較好。對不起，我真的想幫妳，但什麼也沒做。」

「我以為我要瘋了。」她有股甩他巴掌的衝動，他原可和她作伴，卻丟她一個人面對恐懼。而Gaius就更差勁了。「還有誰知道？」

「沒有別人了。我知道是因為我從妳身上感覺得出來。妳感覺不出我身上的魔法嗎？」

「當然不行，不然我早就發現了。」她要和Merlin來段很長很長的促膝長談。還有Gaius。她有一萬個問題要問，追求答案的渴望遠遠超過了怒氣。

「所以是只有你們兩人，還是不管是誰只要碰到Merlin就能聽得懂我？」Arthur問道。他們的優先順序都不同，她不怪Arthur。

「有個簡單的方法，」她對他們說，「找一個你信任的騎士來，或者我去找Gwen。」

他們不需要去找任何人，因為Sir Leon正好大駕光臨。Morgana沖著他笑，看他變得惶惶不安的樣子很好玩。

「正是我們要的人。」

Merlin看來有些不安。「找別人吧。」

「胡說，Leon一直是Arthur最好的朋友。Leon，過來，握住Merlin的手。」

Leon看起來更困惑了。「他的手？」

「或他的腳，或頭頂，都可以。反正把手放他身上。」

「My lady，我不明白......」

「Morgana，不要把Leon攪進來。」Arthur求她。「去找Lancelot，或是Gwen。Gwen比較好。」

但Morgana才不聽呢。她一邊想著他們真的該鎖門，一邊抓住Leon的手，把他拖到Merlin旁邊，將他的手啪地蓋在Merlin的手上。

「Morgana！」Arthur吼道。

Leon嚇得倒吸了一口氣，馬上抽開手，雙眼圓睜。這對Morgana來說便足以證明自己不是特例。除非Leon是個巫師，但從他驚恐的表情看來不太可能。Leon轉身往門的方向走去，她以為他要掉頭就走，不顧抗議的聲音和急忙追在他身後的Arthur。

但Leon在門邊停下，將門關上鎖好，扣上門閂，接著走回來，再次握住Merlin的手。

「這相當有用，你知道我願意為你做任何事，Arthur。但先說好，」他生硬地說，「我討厭這麼做。」

他們毫不懷疑。

「我也討厭這麼做。」Morgana告訴他。但她信任Sir Leon，認為他是最忠誠、最可靠的騎士，一方面也因為Merlin已經賭上自己的秘密了，她最好再加上自己的，和Merlin同進退。「我無時不刻活在被發現的恐懼中。」

如果說現在的情況有什麼可笑的地方，非Leon摸不著腦袋的表情莫屬。

「因為我也有魔法。」

Leon臉上血色盡褪。

= = =

結果第三個公主仍然是Mithian。雖然Uther擔心如此理性的女人不會屈尊接受Arthur這樣的丈夫，但King Rodor有意和Camelot結成同盟，於是Mithian和使節團很快便在到訪的路上了。

Merlin端著早餐，和Leon一起出現時，Arthur正處在陰沉的情緒中。

「我不懂父親為何執意如此。」他抱怨著，用餐刀戳著食物。「這不會成功的。就讓Morgana當女王，我則和騎士們一起行動。人們會慢慢忘記我曾是個王子，一次又一次忍受相親一點意義也沒有。」

「Princess Morgana有個很棒的點子，」Leon開口，「她和Princess Mithian是朋友，她說Mithian也許能接受透過魔法和你溝通。」

一旦發現現在和Arthur對話變得多麼輕鬆之後，Leon便快速克服了對Merlin的魔法的反感。也許Morgana坦承自己也有魔法對他的推力更強也說不定。不論何者是主因，現在Leon和Arthur一樣成為解除魔法禁令的強力支持者了。Merlin則開始習慣他們緊密的小團體總把手放在他身上各個地方。大部份人會碰他的手或手臂，要是他像現在這樣正在忙，大家便把手放在他肩上。Gwaine一掌拍在他臀部上不放手，所以他聽見Arthur說的第一句話便是一句喝斥。他便不這麼做了。有時候。

「想都別想。」Arthur厲聲說，一口咬下蘋果。

「但這點子不錯。」Merlin抗議，Leon在他身旁點頭如搗蒜，雖然Merlin不知道他是在支持他還是Morgana。

Arthur怒瞪他倆。「不行。我們不了解她。我不能拿你冒險。只有信得過的人才能知道這個秘密，現在是，以後也是。」

Gwaine大概會高興自己被劃入信得過的一邊，Merlin心想。但他不打算放棄。這是讓Arthur擺脫詛咒的唯一方法。

「Morgana信任她。」Leon指出。

「真的嗎？」Arthur看來非常懷疑。「那麼Mithian知道Morgana的魔法嗎？」

「我......不曉得。」Leon坦承。

「這就回答了我的問題。我們不冒這個險。」

他們說破了嘴也無法說服Arthur。

對Merlin而言，Mithian的到訪帶來了其他問題。和Elena的晚宴進行得很順利，所以Uther有意再辦一次。這次Merlin已確保廚房拿到正確資訊，所以少了一件事要擔心。但他仍然得在一旁伺候，上次多虧了Gwen幫忙指點他。請George或Edward是沒指望了，因為他懷疑他們故意教得含糊不清，害他不知怎麼做才好。而且Edward大概還教了錯誤作法，刻意要害他搞砸。

Morgana現在一天拜訪Arthur好幾次，並花大把時間和Merlin討論魔法。她有個點子。Merlin最近開始和Arthur一樣對她的點子提高警覺了。

「我們應該自己辦一場晚宴。」她宣布。「就在這裡辦。Uther絕對不會發現。由Merlin來服務我們全部人，我們一起幫他成為最棒的男僕。一定會很好玩！」

這什麼爛點子，Merlin心想，一點都不好玩。不幸的是，只有他一個人這麼想，其他人都興奮得不得了。Morgana忙進忙出地張羅，叫Gwen扮演來訪的公主，告訴Gaius他非常適合扮演來訪的國王，還要他表現得越難搞越好，Merlin後來才發現的。這實在太不公平了，Gaius應該要完全站在Merlin這邊才對，卻掛著一臉得意忘形的笑容走來走去。而Arthur是個叛徒，他覺得這整件事好笑死了。

「這是為你好呀。」Arthur說，拍拍他的背，差點把他拍飛出去。「我不想要父親覺得你不稱職，萬一他解雇你就不好了！」

Merlin只瞪著他，一邊放下懷裡的一大堆餐具，抱著這堆東西爬樓梯真累。他原本也得搬大餐桌上樓的，但壯得像牛一樣的Percival看他可憐，自告奮勇幫忙搬桌子。

中途George出現了，差點抓包他們的計畫。Gwen告訴他他們只是在調整Arthur房間的家具擺設，並問他想不想幫忙，因為Merlin待會兒得搬一些新椅子上來，如果有人好心幫忙他會很高興的，畢竟那些樓梯真的不好爬。

George找了個藉口飛快地離開了。Percival一次搬兩張椅子上樓，Morgana和Gwen毫不害臊地以讚賞的眼神直直盯著他看。幸好Leon和Lancelot不在，Merlin心想，不然他們會一次搬三張椅子上樓然後閃到腰。

更糟的是，Arthur給Merlin找了套戲服。

Arthur堅持這不是戲服，而是僕人的正式服裝，但Merlin從沒看誰穿過。衣服並不是很醜，是一件繡著Pendragon圖紋的紅色上衣。然後Arthur拿出一頂可笑的帽子，上面有一大團羽毛。Merlin知道他一定是特地寫下來請女孩們去找的，因為他可沒聽他說過類似的話題。

Arthur有時真的是個煩人的混帳。

「但那是正式制服，」Arthur告訴拒絕換裝的Merlin。「你得穿習慣。」

「我從沒看其他僕人穿過。從來沒有。」

這時Gwen拿著更多Merlin一輩子也記不清的桌上擺飾出現了。Arthur向她招手，並在Merlin手臂旁作了個捏住的手勢。

「幹嘛？」Merlin抗議道。「你是不是叫她捏......？喔！你的意思是抓住Merlin，我要和妳說話，對不對？」

Arthur看起來得意過頭了。突然間能再度和朋友們說話似乎令他自信大增。Merlin不知道自己喜不喜歡這個變化。

「這樣表達很清楚，而且說不定能訓練Gwaine搭你的手臂，而不是像昨天那樣把手放在不得體的地方。」

Gwen的家教顯然比Arthur好，她有禮地伸出手讓Merlin握住。只有她和Lancelot這麼做。Gaius仍然在氣Merlin讓這麼多人知道他的魔法，所以每次他要和王子說話時，總是扯著Merlin的耳朵拉到Arthur身旁，當他是個頑皮孩子似的。

「Guinevere，請妳告訴我沒用的男僕，這真的是Camelot的正式僕人制服，雖然現在很少見了，但很難說我父親什麼時候會要求僕人穿。」

「這是真的。」Gwen說。

「我從沒見妳穿過。」Merlin仍然不信。

「只有男僕有這種制服。」她微笑看向Arthur，然後伸手拿過帽子，將它戴在Merlin頭上。「好看！」

他還以為Gwen把他當朋友。

至於晚宴呢，簡直災難一場。

正確來說，對Merlin而言是災難一場，其他人都很快樂，而且他們的快樂都建立在他的痛苦上。Morgana將一件禮服借給Gwen穿，Gaius護送兩位淑女到座位上。Gaius當假國王當得太享受了一點。他坐在大位，對Merlin做的所有事雞蛋裡挑骨頭，後來他發現這麼做很有娛樂效果，就更變本加厲了。騎士們也沒好到哪去。Percival清空盤子的速度之快，Merlin簡直要懷疑他有魔法。Leon把教學任務看得太認真了，每次小失誤他都認真指正。這本來是這次模擬的本意，但加上Gaius(和Arthur，他的天性就是抱怨Merlin做的所有事)就有點過了。

Gwen有兩次想起身幫他，但Gaius堅持要他自己練習。Merlin明白他意有所指的眼神。Gaius得知其他人發現了Merlin的秘密後氣到連話都說不出來。不幸的是這個狀態沒持續太久。他知道Gaius愛他如子，且一心為他好，但那又臭又長的說教還是令人受不了。Gaius大概認為這場晚宴等同於一頓好打，Merlin則覺得他的看法沒錯。

另一個問題是大家都動不動就伸手抓住Merlin好和Arthur說話。大部分人動作都很輕，但仍會害他失去平衡。一部分灑出來的食物得歸咎於此。尤其Percival似乎對自己的力道沒概念。至於Gwaine......

Gwaine不放過任何一個伸出鹹豬手的機會。隨著晚宴的進行，Gwaine越來越醉，也就越來越毛手毛腳。

「你也得學著應對這個啊，」當Merlin要求他住手時，Gwaine堅持道。Arthur怒瞪著他，但Gwaine醉得根本不在乎。「會有色瞇瞇的貴族騷擾你，把你這樣拉過來......」

他猛地扯了一下，Merlin便跌坐在他腿上。大部分人都笑翻了，但Arthur沒笑。Merlin伸手抓起Gwaine的麥酒往他頭上倒，Arthur這才笑得比任何人都大聲。

「你好好冷靜冷靜。」Merlin說，從假裝氣急敗壞的Gwaine手裡逃出來。

「我要罰你上木枷！」Gwaine尖聲說，大概想模仿國王說話，但他也笑個不停，並沖著重新替他斟上麥酒的Merlin拋媚眼。「大膽！這對他們沒有用，你知道的吧？」

「對你有用就夠了。」Merlin指出，並急忙跑開去替Arthur舉著的杯子斟上酒。他並不特別想拒絕Gwaine毫不低調的攻勢，他很喜歡Gwaine，只是Arthur已經清楚表達不贊同。而對Merlin而言，Arthur比什麼都重要。為了讓Arthur快樂他什麼都願意做。

最後Arthur宣布Merlin已經練習夠了，讓他坐下來。大家馬上移動位子，好圍繞在他身旁，Arthur多年來首次和一群人一同談天說地。Merlin不曾見他如此快樂，如此放鬆。他們聊了城堡內的八卦趣事，說了騎士們最近做的事，討論Mithian能不能信任，該不該告訴她Merlin的秘密。

「我們應該定期這樣做。」Morgana宣布，然後她聽見Merlin想到未來額外的工作而發出的絕望呻吟，連忙補充說她的意思只是一起聊天的部分。

其他人紛紛告辭，但她沒走。等Merlina從廚房回來，她仍留在他們用餐的房間裡。Arthur不見人影，Merlin猜他回寢室了。他最後看起來很累。

「Gwen先回去準備您的房間了，my lady。」他說，以為她在等她的女僕。

Morgana溫柔地對他微笑。「你今晚做得非常好，Merlin。你的服務水平不能說很優秀，但沒有大問題。只要別把食物灑在客人身上就好了。但你的其他才能......你為我們做的，為Arthur做的......」她向前擁抱了他。「謝謝你，替我找回了我的弟弟。」她輕聲說。雖然她迅速轉身離開了，但他仍看見了她眼中的淚光。

得到意料外的稱讚，Merlin不禁自顧自地微笑起來，他輕輕關上門去尋找Arthur。Arthur如他預料地待在寢室裡，倒在床上熟睡著。他仍全身著裝整齊，似乎累得連脫衣服的力氣都沒有便直接倒下了。Merlin試著別感到擔憂，但Arthur最近似乎越來越容易累了。可能只是因為他最近太興奮──又是騎馬，又是晚宴，再加上再次和其他人說話。也難怪他累壞了。

Merlin替他脫掉靴子，蓋上被子，其間Arthur動也沒動一下，可見有多累。但他在睡夢中微笑著，這肯定是件好事。

Merlin回自己的房間去，希望Gaius也睡了。

= = =

接下來幾天，Morgana加入Merlin及Arthur一起去圖書館。名義上是幫忙查資料，但實際上她將大部分時間花在拿每一本她打開的書急切地問Merlin各種問題。

Arthur知道自己應該感謝來幫忙的人手，但在他看來，Morgana的問題都是關於她萌芽的魔力，而不是Arthur的解藥。他在第二個下午指出了這點，他倆都轉頭看他，Morgana看起來很受傷，而Merlin......好吧，Merlin看起來很不悅。他們後來都將注意力轉回書本上，安靜地閱讀。Merlin一整天都沒說什麼，直到晚上服侍Arthur入浴。

「從來沒有人能和Morgana討論她的預知能力，你知道嗎？」Merlin替Arthur脫掉靴子時柔聲說。

Arthur坐在床邊。他又覺得累了，早上的騎行耗費了大量體力，雖然心裡知道躲不掉，ˇ但他真的沒心情應對這個話題。他只想在Merlin為他準備的完美的熱水裡泡澡，再好好睡上一晚，好替明早的巡邏養足體力。

「某方面來說，她和認識我之前的你一樣孤單。」Merlin繼續道。「她不能和任何人說。你知道你父親對魔法的態度。我們倆都親眼見過行刑。」

他們的確見過。在第一次之後，Arthur試著找事讓Merlin分心，不讓他靠近窗邊。他仍記得Merlin向下看著中庭的囚犯，神色變得多麼蒼白，多麼驚惶。駭人的尖叫聲久久迴盪不去，煙味瀰漫在空氣中數日不散。這就是為什麼讓騎士們知道Merlin和Morgana的魔法是一件非常非常危險的事，為什麼Gaius過了好幾天仍對Merlin怒意未消。這是由愛和保護欲而生的怒火。Gaius和Arthur多年來見過許多人被處死。Arthur才開始明白那有多可怕，但對Gaius、Merlin和Morgana而言，那一定恐怖至極。想到Merlin或Morgana被下那樣的判決......

「對不起。」

Merlin挑起眉毛，Arthur很清楚那表情是從誰那學來的。「你該道歉的對象另有其人。」

「我會跟她說的。」

Merlin點點頭。「我想她會想要的。她真的很想幫你，知道嗎？只是突然有人可以討論，又能讀那些符咒書......她有太多問題要問，我想要幫她。」

Arthur起身舉起雙手，好讓Merlin脫掉他的上衣。「如果她不是這麼美麗，你還會想幫她嗎？」他知道這樣說不對，他感覺到Merlin愣住了一秒，然後以比平時更強的力道扯掉了上衣。

「是的，Arthur，我會。」他把衣服扔在地上，走到澡盆旁。澡盆立即冒出蒸氣，Arthur不必看也知道他的眼睛正發出金色光芒。光為了給Arthur弄個完美的熱水澡，就足以致他於死地。「老實說，先是Gwaine，現在又是Morgana。我都要以為你在嫉妒了！」

這話有點刺人，但他活該。因為某程度上這是真的。他已經習慣佔有Merlin全部的注意力，而現在騎士們和Morgana佔去了他的時間，以及一直是他們兩人秘密的Merlin的魔法。雖然他們的保密功夫很差，但那不重要。他喜歡擁有一個兩人之間的秘密的感覺，雖然危險，但只有他們知道。當然Gaius也曉得，不過他不算數。

「少扯了，Merlin。你又不是女孩子。」

Merlin只站在那兒，皺眉盯著他。

Arthur掙扎著自己脫掉了剩下的衣物。Merlin得扶他進澡盆，他撐住Arthur的力道比平時穩固，也沒像有時候臉紅。熱水的溫度很完美，帶著薰衣草的淡淡香氣，Merlin說這有助眠效果，但現在騎士們知道他能回嘴了，說不定會拿這個取笑他。他向前傾好讓Merlin清洗他的背和肩膀。好舒服，一會兒後他的眼皮便閉上了。突然間他又嗆又咳，水花潑得到處都是。

「Arthur！」Merlin滿臉擔憂。

「發生了什麼事？」

「你突然向前栽進水裡！我想你是睡著了。」他抓起一塊乾布，抹了抹Arthur的臉。「洗得差不多了，該起來了。」

Arthur的確感到越來越疲累，大概是因為熱水和放鬆的洗浴導致的。他累得沒辦法爭辯自己只想坐著不起來，只好讓Merlin扶他起身。他站著讓Merlin替他擦乾身子，套上睡衣。Merlin沒了平時的尷尬和喋喋不休，動作有效率多了。

「去睡覺。」

「你很霸道。」Arthur咕噥道，但他的眼皮再次垮下來，只好乖乖聽話。

「我去告訴Leon你明天不去巡邏了。」Merlin說，這對解除霸道的指控一點幫助也沒有，但Arthur累得不想爭論了。「你得養精蓄銳好迎接公主。」

Arthur暫時忘了Mithian。又一件可怕的事。Merlin替他蓋上被子。

Arthur閉上眼，一下子就睡著了。

= = =

「我很擔心Arthur。」Merlin一走進Gaius的房間便說。

老醫師好奇地看著他。「我倒覺得你和Morgana該多擔心你們自己一點。為什麼擔心Arthur？他那天看起來很開心。」

「他很累。」

「大概是活動量增加造成的。」

「不止。你可不可以檢查一下，看有沒有問題？他剛才在澡盆裡倒下了。要不是我看著，他說不定會溺死。」

Gaius半信半疑地看著他。「不太可能吧。」

「他栽進水裡都沒醒。我一直搖他，最後得呼他巴掌才把他叫醒……呃，他不知道最後這部分。」Merlin補充，「你如果能避免提起呼巴掌的部分會比較好。因為，你知道，他可能會打回來。」

「我認為在保守你的秘密的事上，Arthur和你一樣有錯，所以兩個人都該打。我會去看看他的。希望他只是累了而已。」

「如果不是呢？」

「如果不是再說吧。」

這答案沒讓Merlin放心。

= = =

Merlin和Morgana一起坐在Arthur房門口的樓梯上，等待著。他早上很為難要不要叫醒Arthur，雖然用過早餐之後王子看起來精神不錯，但Merlin心中還是有股難以言說的恐懼。他向Morgana傾訴心情，但現在後悔了，因為她看起來和他一樣擔驚受怕。

Gaius正在替Arthur檢查。一開始他讓Merlin待在一旁翻譯，方便他問Arthur問題。但顯然Merlin問太多問題了，Gaius只好叫他出去。

「你覺得他們快好了嗎？」Morgana問道。她的手指輕輕在階梯上敲打著。

「我不知道。Gaius說一檢查完就會叫我進去。但他還在生我的氣，所以也可能讓我等。」

「那是因為他關心你。」

「我知道。」

Morgana咬著嘴唇。「Arthur那天晚餐時很好呀。他很開心，一直笑。」

Merlin搖搖頭。「不，其實他累壞了。等我回到房間他已經睡熟了，衣服都沒脫。昨天Gwaine說Arthur有一度差點在馬鞍上睡著，雖然只有一下子。他覺得很好笑，他以為……」Merlin臉紅了，想起Gwaine的揶揄。他才不會說給Morgana這樣的淑女聽呢。「他認為Arthur太操勞了。」

Morgana發出了一點也不淑女的笑聲。「我能想像他說了什麼。Arthur是該好好『操勞』一下！你知道，」她斜睨著Merlin，臉上冒出算計的表情。「破解咒語的方法是真愛。沒人說真愛一定是女的。沒人比你更在乎Arthur了，你應該……」

Gaius這時正好打開門喊他，所以Merlin逃過一劫，不必聽Morgana出餿主意，雖然他大概知道她的意思是什麼。他連忙爬起來，衝上樓梯，Morgana緊跟在後。

「他還好嗎？」Merlin馬上問。他注意到Gaius關上了房門。

Gaius的視線越過他們，看向樓梯底端的守衛。今天是Percival，他忠心耿耿，且站在聽不見的距離外，但Gaius仍壓低了聲音。

「我無法肯定。」

「但是？」

「你覺得是什麼？」Morgana問道。「他病了嗎？還是符咒的關係？」

Gaius示意她降低音量。「我想是符咒在耗損他的能量。我不知道是怎麼運作的，但它似乎開始消耗他的力氣。沒有生病的跡象，但他的身體狀況比起我上次檢查的確變差了。好像我們過去幾個月讓他增強的體力造成了反效果，他現在的體能狀態比認識你之前還糟，Merlin。」

「但他比當時好多了，」Morgana抗議道，「他快樂多了，還能走下這座塔呢。」

Gaius哀傷地搖搖頭。「以後可能不行了，不能再讓他繼續惡化下去。」

「但他會恨死的！」Merlin喊道，接著想起他該壓低音量。「他在這裡活得像個囚犯。這根本不算活著。」

Gaius嘆了口氣。「我很抱歉，但如果我們不限制他，照現在惡化的速度來看，我擔心他來日不多了。」

「你的意思是他會死嗎？」Morgana驚呼，「Gaius！我們才剛把他找回來！」

「是因為魔法嗎？」Merlin絕望地問。「是因為我嗎？是我害的嗎？我可以離開，我可以跑得遠遠的，到我的魔法不會再傷害他的地方去。」

「我不知道。」Gaius重覆道，「但我不認為你該離開，Merlin。要是國王沒摧毀那麼多書，我們就有更多資訊能參考。現在我們一無所知。要說他會不會被害死，我不知道，但也不是不可能。有的詛咒發作得很慢，而這一個又特別強大。」

「那麼我能肯定一件事，」Merlin下定決心，他看向Morgana。「如果妳真的認為那位公主值得信任，我們就告訴她。不能放過任何讓她愛上Arthur的機會。」他不敢看Gaius的臉。他能感覺到他的不贊同一波波湧來，可以想像Gaius現在的表情，但他不在乎。「這是為了Arthur。」他告訴他們。「我們得放手一搏。我們別無選擇。」

Morgana看起來不像當初提議那麼有把握。Arthur的顧忌大概也影響到她了，Merlin發現。

「我會去和她談。」Morgana承諾道，「我會判斷她的看法，然後我們再做出決定。」

「你要是被處決了，對Arthur一點好處也沒有。」Gaius警告道，「他需要你在身旁，你太重要了，他冒不起這個險。」

「太重要了。」Morgana同意。「至親至愛啊，說真的。」

Merlin發現Morgana不打算放棄。「Arthur知道自己的情況嗎？」他連忙問道，想轉移Morgana的注意力。

「他知道。我已經盡力回答他的問題了，你該去陪陪他。最好別放他一個人越想越難過。」他嘆了口氣。「可憐的Arthur。他真不該經歷這一切。有時候，碰上這些邪惡的巫師……我幾乎能理解Uther的觀點了。」

「但他永遠不可能是對的。」Morgana厲聲說。

「是的。但那個巫師一定知道咒語擊中了錯誤的目標。他本可解除咒語，但他卻沒有。至少這個例子看來，也許Uther錯得沒那麼離譜。」

「也許吧。」Morgana同意道。「但我永遠不能接受把人活活燒死是正確的行為。」

「只要不是你倆其中一個。」Gaius警告道。他指向門，「進去吧。Arthur需要你們。」

「是的。」Morgana同意道，意有所指地看著Merlin。「他的確需要。」

Merlin沒理她，他推開了沉重的門。至少最近這道門都不上閂了，這是小小的勝利。

Arthur正坐在窗邊向外望。他們進來時他沒回頭。經過幾個月的相處，Merlin知道這絕對不是好兆頭，不過他也不意外。

Morgana衝過他身旁，用力將弟弟擁進懷裡。

「別擔心，Arthur。我們會找到方法的。我們會解決的。」

「真的嗎，Morgana？」Arthur的語氣冰冷，他掙開她的懷抱。「妳要怎麼做？靠作夢能救我嗎？真是好有幫助啊。」

她擔憂地看向Merlin。幸好她沒碰到他，所以不明白Arthur剛才說了什麼。

「呃……他說有妳幫忙真是太好了。」Merlin小聲說，但他知道Morgana不信。

「我才沒有！」Arthur吼道。

「你有。」

「你真的得找個咒語讓大家隨時都能聽得懂我。」Arthur抱怨道，Morgana這時把手按上Merlin的手臂，並表示同意。

「或至少找個方法讓我能聽懂他，這樣也行。」她看著Arthur。「不過就算沒有Merlin，我也知道你什麼時候在罵我。」

「隨時會睡著的人又不是你，Morgana。Gaius說不許再騎馬，不許再和朋友們餐會，不許做任何好玩愉快的事情。我得安靜地坐在這裡，才不會把自己累壞，淹死在澡盆裡。這樣我悲慘的人生才能延長一點點。所以如果我的禮節讓你不滿意，真是抱歉呀，我沒那個心情。你們倆要是沒別的事好做，幹嘛不下去圖書館查查解藥？顯然連去圖書館對我來說都太累了，而我們都知道沒有一個公主會愛上這種模樣的。」他比了比自己。「你們走吧！」

「但Mithian……」

「走吧，Morgana。拜託。」

Morgana離開前擔憂地看了Merlin一眼。他毫不懷疑她會直接去圖書館，她很為那些魔法書著迷。他有一兩次抓到她潦草地從書上抄寫咒語，只好要她保證不會在他不在場幫忙的情況下嘗試那些咒語。但他不認為她會遵守諾言。

「你也是，Merlin。」

「不行。有事要做。」他比了比房間，不幸的是房間看起來非比尋常地的整潔。「Gaius說我得陪著你。」

「而我說你得出去。」

「嗯。你們兩個誰比較可怕？」

Merlin看見Arthur的臉動了一下，努力想壓下快浮現的微笑。

「懂了。那你去……擦擦地板之類的。」

「好讓你坐在窗邊生悶氣？」

「就是這樣。你看，你進步了。先說，我才不在乎我父親不想要我坐在窗邊。人民知道他們的王子是個怪胎，讓他們看看也沒差。」

「你不是怪胎。」

「不是嗎？你又要玩那個花招了嗎？你知道，就是在我頭腦裡變出假畫面，假裝我其實很帥的那個。」他苦澀地說。

「那不是假的。」Merlin憤怒地喊道。「現在這個才是假的，在你身上發生的一切。我給你看的是真的，是你真正的模樣，那才是人們該看見的！」

Arthur搖搖頭。「但他們看不見，不是嗎？」他安靜地說。「沒有人，就算有你幫忙翻譯，也沒有人會愛上我這個模樣的。」

他起身，走向臥室。「你甚至無法否認。」

「我愛你。」

幾不可聞的低語脫口而出，他本來不打算說出口的。雖然他對Morgana的猜測總避而不答，但他心中早已有了答案。

Arthur回頭看他。「什麼？」

Merlin覺得自己沒辦法再說一次。他無法面對Arthur看他的眼神，好像他腦子糊塗了，或是想厭惡地叫他走開。Arthur才剛說他不相信Merlin眼中的是他真正的模樣。他大概以為Merlin只是在安慰他。說不定甚至以為Merlin只是可憐他。

「我只是……沒事。」他垂下視線，無法看著Arthur。「我去……擦地板，照你說的。」他轉身離開，打算花很長很長的時間拿抹布和水桶，但Arthur抓住了他的手臂。

「喔不，我聽見你說的話了。我要知道你是什麼意思。因為，你知道，對你來說可能只是一件可以拿來開玩笑的小事。我父親像把我像走秀一樣展示給那些公主看，我敢打賭Mithian絕對不會是最後一個。這麼大費周章只為了一個目標，你怎麼能站在那兒隨口就說愛我！」

「我不是隨口說說！」Merlin厲聲道。「你以為如果不是因為愛你，任何人都能忍受你的抱怨和嘲弄，天天跟前跟後嗎？我了解你。只有我，就算現在其他人也聽得懂你了，我仍然是聽懂你最久的人。你承諾過我。」

「我沒有。」

「你承諾過等你當上國王後，Camelot會和現在不同，Albion會和現在不同。」

「那只是痴人說夢，不是承諾，Merlin。」Arthur放開他，搖了搖頭。「我怎能向你承諾一個我根本統治不了的王國呢。」

「你會的！我們一定能打破詛咒的！」

Arthur盯著他看，Merlin幾乎能看見他腦中正在運轉的想法。

「很好。」

「什麼？」

「來吧。破解詛咒。真愛之吻照理說會有用的。所以。來吧。」

Merlin驚得目瞪口呆。

「快啊，Merlin。別傻站著。如果你真那麼愛我，就吻我。」

這完全不對。在Merlin夜深人靜的想像中，吻應該是靜謐而甜蜜的，而不是Arthur怒氣騰騰地向他討。

Arthur顯然是不耐煩了，他走向前，和Merlin面對面。

「還是說，你只是嘴上說說罷了，心裡其實覺得噁心？」

Merlin一點也不覺得Arthur噁心。除了這種態度吧，因為他永遠永遠不可能不當個混帳。Arthur別過身去，肩膀微微垂下，顯然認為已得到了默認。

「絕不。」Merlin說，伸手將Arthur拉近，試探地吻住了他。Arthur急切地回應，加深了這個吻。

這比Merlin的期望更加熱切，更像他夢想中的Arthur。Arthur強勢而充滿佔有欲地掠奪Merlin的嘴，任Merlin的手指纏進他的髮。Merlin可能在王子的懷中融化了那麼一點點。

Arthur結束了這個吻，前額抵住Merlin的前額，等待著。Merlin知道他在等什麼，但什麼也沒發生。沒有變化，沒有四射的光芒，也沒有金光閃閃的王子出現在他眼前。

「好吧，Merlin，」Arthur安靜地說，聲音充滿悲傷。「看來這不是真愛之吻。」

Merlin心頭湧上一股失望，為了自己，也為了Arthur。「應該要成功的。也許因為我不是女生。Arthur，我做得到，我可以把自己變成女生。我們試試，我們什麼都可以試。書上的圖……圖上的人在做愛。我變成女生，然後我們試試？」

Arthur仍靠得很近，他一隻手捧著Merlin的臉，姆指溫柔地撫過Merlin眼睛下方柔軟的皮膚，臉上充滿柔情。

「你願意為了我那麼做？」

「我願意為你做任何事，Arthur。任何事。而且我心甘情願，只要你同意，我一秒內就能和你睡。」

「那麼，」Arthur輕聲說，靠得如此近，Merlin能感覺到他加速的心跳。「笨蛋才會拒絕這個提議。」他再次吻上Merlin，這次少了份急迫，多了些柔情。「但別變成女生，Merlin。別為了我改變自己。」

「如果能救你……」

「天啊，我真配不上你。先這樣試試，做你自己就好，永遠做你自己。」他再次退開。「但你確定要做嗎，Merlin？和我這樣的……你知道的。」

「你是我的王子。」Merlin說，輕啄他的臉。「讓我為你做這個。Arthur。讓我愛你。」

「為了破除詛咒？」Arthur沒把握地問道。Merlin痛恨他聲音中的些微哽咽。

「不只是因為詛咒。」他稍微退開好看著Arthur的臉。「而是因為我想要。我只想要你一個人，Arthur。」他膽怯地握住Arthur的手，朝著臥室的方向退了一步。他拉了一下Arthur的手，沒有斷開相交的視線。「好嗎？」

Arthur點點頭，讓Merlin牽他走進臥室。

 

 

 = = =TBC= = =

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

有時候傾聽民眾請願簡直煩死人，沒完沒了，聽得快睡著。對Uther而言，這是國王的職責中他最不喜歡的其中一項。到了這把年紀，他原可將大半工作分擔給Arthur，讓他做好準備。處理土地分配問題，以及交惡的鄰居是否對地主養的羊下了不存在的詛咒，對他來說會是很好的經驗。又能省掉Uther的痛苦。

和大眾的看法相反，Uther並沒有把所有被指控使用巫術的人都燒死。他是講證據的，不然就沒有人民可以統治了。

Arthur已經成年了，他有很多事想交給他做。Arthur可以代表他出訪外國朝廷。Uther有時得派騎士代替。Bedivere在這方面特別在行，他是Uther其中一位親信貴族的長子，但就算是他，也比不上派出王儲來得有誠意。

他一直拖延沒找人代替Arthur的位子，不願放棄讓自己兒子繼承王位的機會，但一年年過去，可能性越來越渺茫。他正在考慮請Lord Agravaine來攝政。Agravaine是他亡妻的兄弟，經常到訪，讓他接下Uther的政務也不會太突兀。身為Arthur的舅舅，等時候到來，他自然會讓位給自己的外甥。他希望Agravaine也給予Morgana保護，但她已清楚表明自己對成婚的態度。他不認為一個單身的女王撐得了多久，也不願把疼愛的她放在那樣的處境上。

Uther並不是個盲目相信人的國王，但Agravaine是家人。他是最好的選擇了，要是Uther遭遇不測，Argravaine不會讓Arthur被覬覦王位的奸臣謀殺的，而Morgana大概會被迫成婚好維持法律上的正當性。Uther某程度上知道自己將不得不託付某個人，他覺得現在已經是時候了。最近身體偶爾有些小狀況，讓他意識到自己已不再年輕。強奪下王座的國王若沒有強而有力的傳人，不太可能長壽。不像醫生。Gaius出現在大廳前方，以一臉耐心等著說話的表情望著他。不管是什麼，一定都比請願有趣。

他面前的兩個男人已經說完了，正期盼地看著他。他完全不知道他們說了什麼，所以他看向最近的騎士。那是個才剛授位的年輕騎士，他努力回想他的名字。

「Sir Owain，你有在聽嗎？」

他看見騎士不安的神情，不禁露出微笑。他的確喜歡讓人們坐立難安，這是當國王的其中一個有趣之處。

「是的，陛下。」

「很好，你會怎麼做？」

兩個男人都瞪向可憐的Owain，後者尷尬地結結巴巴了好一會兒，然後提出了一個看法。「我……我會把牛殺了，一人拿一半，陛下。」

「非常公平的決定。做得好。」他看得出Owain看起來很不安，也許以為他後面還有話要說。讓人民保持一點恐懼心總是好的。「就這麼辦。現在，Gaius。」他看向御醫，不理會那兩個一臉沮喪的男人。他們大概想要讓那牛生小牛之類的。讓他們學個教訓也好，才知道自己的紛爭該自己解決。「有什麼事嗎？」

「我想等您忙完了再和您私下談，陛下。」

Uther就是希望這樣。他起身。「御醫相當忙碌，我們可不想浪費他的時間。今天的請願到此為止。來吧，Gaius。」

他不理會身後的抱怨聲。來請願的都是軟弱到無法自己做決定的人，他沒有時間留給這種人。

「好了，Gaius，」一待周圍沒有人了，Uther便馬上說。「什麼事？」

一定不是好事，從Gaius的表情可以判斷。從來不是好事。

「是關於Arthur……」

= = =

他們沒能打破詛咒。

親吻沒成功之後，Merlin便多多少少猜到了，但他仍然很失望。至於Arthur的心情，他也只能想像。Arthur躺在那兒，顯然正在等，期望著不可能發生的變化。

「不是因為我不愛你。」Merlin最後悄聲說道，「是因為那不是打破詛咒的方式。那本書太古老了，也許我們翻譯錯了。」

「或是你們翻譯對了，但書的內容是錯的？」Arthur同意道。他抱住Merlin，但Merlin注意到他仍有些遲疑，仍對自己的身體感到羞恥。Merlin希望自己能說服Arthur，讓他相信Merlin眼中只有他愛上的這個人，其他都不重要。

「我們可以再試一次？」他鼓起勇氣提議道。

Arthur溫柔地親吻他的頭頂。「保留到下次吧。」

Merlin露出微笑。他心滿意足地靠在Arthur身上，昏昏欲睡。他知道自己該起來，畢竟這裡比以前更常有訪客，就算是朋友，被看見這個模樣總是不好。

「我不覺得後悔。」Arthur繼續說，「我希望詛咒能破解，但我並不後悔和你做了。」他的手指爬梳過Merlin的髮，變形的手指笨拙而生疏，但也溫柔深情。Merlin倚向那撫觸。

「今晚留下好嗎？」

「我很樂意。」他得想個Gaius能相信的藉口，或假裝相信，那不是件難事。「每一晚，如果你想要我的話。」

「我會一直想要你的。」Arthur承諾道，他的手向下，撫著Merlin的後頸。「我不知道你怎麼能忍受和我上床，但你知道我愛你勝過一切。」

「我也愛你。」Merlin翻身，半個身子壓在Arthur.身上。「我不知道為什麼沒成功，但我們會找到別的方法的，我保證。」他露出微笑，不在乎自己眼中的究竟是英俊的金髮王子，或是他漸漸愛上的受詛咒的困獸，這兩面都是他所愛的。Arthur回報的笑容幾乎是害羞的，他仍無法完全自信地在另一個人面前裸露。Merlin決意改變這一點。「吻我。」

Arthur側過頭好吻住Merlin。Arthur嘗起來有希望和渴望的味道，以及一抹Merlin發誓要除掉的魔法的異樣感。他靠得更近，決定自己應該可以冒險留久一些。

他們太過投入，沒聽見外門打開的聲音，等他們聽見腳步聲時已經太遲了。臥室的門突然猛地打開，然後一切急轉直下。

有好一會兒，國王只站在那兒，驚駭地瞪著眼前的景象。Merlin和Arthur也目瞪口呆地看著他。

「父親……」Arthur喘道。

Uther的眼神彷彿從來沒見過他似的，接著他的視線落到了Merlin身上，一瞬間轉為狂怒。

「變態！」Uther吼道，把Merlin從床上拖下來丟在地上。「這就是你的癖好嗎？和我畸型的兒子上床？我叫你幫他，不是虐待他！」

他狠狠甩了Merlin一巴掌，而男僕正縮在地上扒抓著衣服。Merlin想都沒想過會這樣。Arthur曾說過，在他中咒前Uther曾賞過他妓女。如果Arthur想要的是男人，也從不是問題。但Uther……Uther竟以為他從Arthur的殘疾中得到快感。聽懂Uther的意思之後他覺得想吐。要是Arthur以為……

「告訴他我們是想破解詛咒。」Arthur嘶道。

「詛咒！」Merlin喘道，躲開Uther的手。「我們在試著破解詛咒。真愛之吻和……呃……」

從Uther暴怒的表情能看出這一點用也沒有。這是他說過最糟的話了。

「真愛？你是個僕人，小子！你好大的膽，以為我兒子，堂堂王子，就算現在狀態不好，你以為他標準這麼低嗎？」他再次舉起手，這次Merlin躲掉了，他連忙穿上褲子。

「守衛！」Uther喊道，向Merlin踹了一腳，踢到了大腿，雖然不準但仍然很疼。

Gwaine和Lancelot幾秒內便衝到門邊。

「關進地牢！」Uther扯著Merlin的頭髮，將他的頭痛苦地向後扯。

「父親，不！」Arthur喊道，Merlin的心直往下沉。他們完了。

Uther僵住了，然後慢慢地轉身看著兒子。Arthur正穿上褲子，笨拙地爬下床。Uther眨眼間便拔出一把匕首，按在Merlin喉嚨上。

「你說什麼？」Uther輕聲說。Arthur驚駭地看著Merlin。「再說一次，快！」Uther命道，沒理會已趕到他身旁想接過Merlin的兩個騎士。

「我抓住他了，陛下。」Gwaine喘道，「您可以放手了。我們可以接手。」

「還沒。我剛才清楚聽見我兒子說話了。幾分鐘前我沒抓著這傢伙時只聽見和以前一樣的怪聲。再說一次，Arthur。不然我就當是這個……這個巫師對我下了咒，就像他對你下咒一樣？我聽見你說話了，我見過夠多邪惡的巫術，不會看不出來。快，否則我割了他的喉嚨！」

Arthur遲疑了，他恐懼地看向Merlin及壓在他喉上的刀鋒，然後開了口。但他發出的聲音是，Merlin發現，Arthur以為在其他人聽來自己發出的聲音。這是個背水一搏的嘗試，完全沒有騙過Uther。Merlin感到刀鋒壓得更深了，劃破了皮膚，一絲暖意滑下他的脖頸。

「別把我當笨蛋，Arthur。這就夠成為證明了，明天日出時把他燒死。」

「不！」Arthur喊道，Merlin感到Uther驚得縮了一下。「父親，求求你！只有他聽得懂我！你不知道那是什麼感覺，我不在乎他的魔法。」他試著靠近，但Uther以手上的匕首喝止了他。

「別以為我這樣就算了，Arthur。聽聽你自己說的話。他蠱惑了你，越快殺掉他，對我們越好。誰曉得呢，也許他一直在維持你身上的咒語？說不定明天早上你就突然恢復了？」

Merlin看得見，在那短暫而痛苦的一瞬，Arthur臉上掃過一抹懷疑，但很快就消失了。

「Merlin絕不會這樣對我。」

「你這傻子，他對你下了咒。」Uther轉向Gwaine。「綁起來丟進地牢。」他頓了下，打量著Gwaine。「要是他跑了，我唯你是問。」他看向Lancelot。「你也是。」

「噢別擔心，陛下。」Gwaine不知從哪變出了一捆繩子，Merlin不想知道他為什麼站崗時需要隨身攜帶那種東西。「我們全被耍了。我不會讓他離開我的視線的。」

Uther仔細打量他。「諒你也不敢。叫Kay和Bedivere接手守衛。」

「沒有審判嗎？」Arthur抗議道，「父親，看在公平的份上，開庭審判吧。」

Uther瞪著Gwaine。「我想只有在碰到那個巫師時才能聽懂。我兒子剛才說了什麼？」

「Arthur要求審判。」Gwaine為他翻譯。他低頭看Merlin。「太奇怪了。我聽得懂他說話了。他聽起來完全不一樣。」Merlin覺得聽起來很假，幸好Uther沒發現。

「這小子的罪行無庸至疑。我不會讓Pendragon名聲掃地，成為市井小民的八卦。這是明擺著的巫術，你明白了嗎？」

「是的，陛下。」

「你們不許對今天發生的事透露一個字。將來我們會治好Arthur，讓他登上王位，而這……受辱的事從來沒發生過。」

「是的，陛下。」

Uther居高臨下地俯視Merlin。「罪證確鑿，沒有審判的必要。你否認自己是個巫師嗎？」

「不，」Merlin大膽抬頭。「但我否認做過任何傷害Arthur的事。」

Uther冷漠地擺了擺手。「把他帶走。」

「就只有你會做這種事，」Merlin沒住嘴，他在Gwaine綁的繩結下掙扎著，才發現綁得很鬆，他用手指抓著繩子，繼續掙扎以求逼真。「是你傷害Arthur的。要不是你愚蠢、殘酷的律法，他打開始就根本不會中咒！不是全部的魔法都邪惡，大部分都只用在好的地方！」

「堵住他的嘴！」Uther命道。

「你這個偽君子，叫我們看那麼多魔法書給Arthur找解藥，合你心意的時候就允許魔法……」

「安靜！」Uther吼道，Gwaine伸手摀住Merlin的嘴。

「閉嘴，」他嘶道，「除非你想要國王下令讓我當場把你幹掉！別以為我不會動手，你把我們所有人耍得團團轉！」

「我就知道你不能信任，」Arthur厲聲說，「要是敢傷害他，我絕不會放過你。我發誓讓你血債血償。」

Gwaine沒理他，押著Merlin走出了房間，Lancelot跟在他身旁。直到他們走到樓梯上，Gwaine才放開手。Merlin還來不及發表對Uther的看法，Gwaine便嘶聲說「安靜。」

「我們有幾分鐘的空檔，」Lancelot說，他們一起跑下樓梯，「啊，可能不到。」

Leon正向他們跑來，Percival跟在他身後。

「我們聽見喊叫聲。發生了什麼事？」Leon問道，「Merlin為什麼被綁著？」

「國王發現了。」Gwaine告訴他們。「我們得幫Merlin逃出去。Lance和我帶他走，畢竟他逃走了我們兩個也無法再留在這裡。你們兩個得……去見國王，他才知道你們是清白的。就說你們是去看Arthur。快去！」

Leon遲疑了。「光靠你們兩個逃不掉的。我們全部一起去。」

「不行。」Merlin堅持。「我自有辦法脫身，但Arthur身邊不能沒有他信任的人。還有Leon，請告訴Arthur我們並不會離開他。」

「喔，我們是要離開呀，」Gwaine指出，「你沒聽見國王說的話嗎？」

「告訴他，一找到破解詛咒的方法，我就會回來。離開Camelot後應該會容易些。叫他別放棄，我不會讓他失望的。」

「還是想想怎麼保住你的腦袋吧。」Gwaine厲聲說，「快走！等我們走到廣場中央，你再動手。你們兩個快去。」他向Leon和Percival點點頭。.

「祝好運。」Leon低聲說，和Percival上樓去了。他們聽見Leon喊著Arthur及國王的聲音，以表明他的來意是關切他們的安全。這樣很好，Merlin心想，Arthur不能失去Leon。

「照你想的做吧。」Lancelot催促道。「不管你打算怎麼做，不要打中我們就好了。」

他們出發了，Gwaine將Merlin推在前面。人們[紛紛轉頭盯著他們看，大家都知道他是Arthur的男僕，就算很少人見過Arthur，他們也都認得Merlin。他衣衫不整走過廣場，打著赤腳，雙手受縛，兩位Camelot騎士面如冰霜地走在他身後。有些騎士從馬廄走出來看看發生了什麼事。他們無法等到走到廣場中央了，Merlin心想。

「現在！」他悄聲說。

這是個簡單的咒語，他在腦中練習過許多次，為了在敵人接近Arthur時派上用場。Merlin的原意是出去騎馬時自衛用，而不是拿來對付Arthur的人民。他和Arthur談過，關於未來將巫師編制入軍隊的可能性。在一個魔法不被禁止，巫師也不再被獵殺的和平國度裡，一支團結一心保衛國土的強大武力。

那不是Uther Pendragon的王國，也永遠不可能是。Uther所到之處盡是災禍。Merlin千百般不願丟下Arthur。但他身邊還有Leon和Morgana能幫助他，以及Gaius。只要Gaius沒因為接納Merlin來Camelot而遭罪。老御醫聰明機智，Merlin得相信他能安然脫身。

Merlin轉身施咒，在他身後的Gwaine和Lancelot馬上蹲下，他小心沒打中他們。廣場上除了他們以外的所有人都被咒語的力道向後拋，東倒西歪地倒在地上。

「不許過來！」他命令道，除了幾個騎士之外，所有人都照做了。無辜的僕人及平民全連滾帶爬地走避，逃進最近的屋子裡。他不在乎他們躲進哪裡，只要不擋路就好。

Arthur的窗邊有個人影，Merlin舉起了手，沉默地簡短揮別，沒時間好好說再見。三人衝向馬廄。地面扎得他的赤腳發疼，當初要是來得及穿上靴子就好了。他能聽見Uther在他們身後怒吼咆哮，要人把他們擋下。國王一定是跟著他們下樓了，Merlin希望Leon和Percival在上面陪著Arthur，他才不必和自己的朋友對戰，也不會讓朋友們受到責怪。害Gwaine和Lancelot被通緝已經夠糟了。Gwen一定會傷心欲絕……但他沒辦法考慮那麼多，不論是Gwen或Gaius或其他人。他得離開，找到破解詛咒的方法，盡快拯救Arthur。

他們很幸運，剛好有一班巡邏隊正整裝待發。他們輕易地搶走馬匹，在城門被下令關上之前疾馳出城。為了拉開和追兵之間的距離，他們一路奔馳過下城區，進入森林，沒有放慢速度。

直到影子拉長，馬兒也疲憊不堪了，他們才歇腳。

「不能在這裡久留。」Lancelot警告道，「會被追上的。這裡離Camelot太近了。」

Merlin搖搖頭，他伸出手，眼中閃過金色光芒。他很高興地發現兩位騎士眼睛眨也沒眨一下。「如果他們看不見我們，就找不到啦。你們有沒有東西讓我把腳纏起來，我腳好痛。」

Lancelot動手翻找掛在馬匹上的布包，但Gwaine直接把整包東西扔在Merlin面前的地上。Lancelot笑著照做。

「Lance，你去找木頭生火，Merlin解決鞋子的問題。我看看能不能找些吃的。」Gwaine分派任務。顯然當Lancelot的假哥哥代表他可以對他呼來喝去。「然後我們可以坐在火邊，而你，Merlin，好好解釋為什麼我們上去時你和Arthur都衣衫不整。」他露出笑容。「我最喜歡聽這種故事啦！」

= = =

之後的日子，Arthur發現自己的生活倒退回Merlin出現之前。平靜無波，與世隔絕。他甚至慶幸自己最近這麼容易累，好讓他花上大把時間睡覺。

George接替了Merlin的男僕職務。他整潔乾淨，效率無懈可擊，且對Arthur畢恭畢敬。真是無聊斃了。當然聽不懂Arthur說話不是George的錯，但他似乎以為自己必須隨時隨地保持安靜和尊敬，還動不動就鞠躬……

Arthur想著Merlin，想著要是叫他學George那樣做，他會笑得多厲害。他又想起Merlin的頭倚在他肩上，在Arthur的床上和他緊緊相偎，相思之苦更加強烈。

父親的男僕曾上來和George討論職務的變動。看來Arthur的舅舅Lord Agrvaine de Bois即將來Camelot長住，而George得同時伺候他和Arthur兩人。

「我希望您同意George比你上一個男僕稱職多了，」Edward當時對Arthur這麼說。「我注意到您的房間乾淨多了。真不曉得那小子之前每天都在幹什麼。話說回來，巫師大概都挺我行我素的，對吧？」

Merlin的本事George連一半也比不上。他先是個同伴，接著成為朋友，最後成為他的愛人。George連個邊都摸不上。

Arthur只在地板上盡可能清楚地寫下，「我知道你在晚宴時對食物清單動手腳，不許再提起Merlin。」

Edward臉色一白，但很快便恢復了。他上下打量Arthur，假情假意地深深鞠了個躬。「遵命，陛下。」接著他指示George將注意力全放在Lord Agravaine上，說不定他在Camelot的地位會爬得很高呢。.

這令Arthur更加不信任George，雖然這位年輕人總是認真工作，沒有可疑之處。他對工作投入到Arthur有時甚至以為他是個呆瓜。Merlin認為食物清單的事情上George是無辜的，一切都是Edward所為，所以Arthur姑且接受了。他希望Merlin是對的，因為George負責替他送餐，如果無法信任送餐的人，他會過得很辛苦。

Leon、Gaius和Morgana常來拜訪他。Percival第一次是跟著Leon來的，但他一向話不多，所以只站在那兒點頭附和Leon的話。

Leon轉達了Merlin離開前的話，那成了Arthur的心靈支柱。不論父親說了什麼(Uther說得還真不少)他都不相信Merlin對他懷有任何惡意，他靠著一線希望苦撐，相信Merlin在某處努力替他找方法破除詛咒。

Leon又帶他出去騎了一兩趟馬。Gaius並不茍同，但等他發現時已經來不及阻止了。後來有一天，回馬廄時Arthur累得從馬上跌了下來，從此之後Leon便不再願意帶他出門了。

Gaius奇蹟似地說服Uther相信他對Merlin的魔法完全不知情。Gaius，Arthur心想，是五大王國中最狡猾的騙子。要不就是他握有國王的把柄。因為一位和Uther一起經歷大清洗時代的老臣，哪有可能看不出自家學徒有魔法。Arthur很高興Gaius順利脫身了。他知道會魔法，或說懂得魔法知識的人是他唯一的希望，而他真的不願見到Gaius被流放，或遭到更慘的處罰。

Morgana天天來看他。她告訴他她正在練習哪些咒語，以聽見他說話。他意外地發現自己現在很享受她的陪伴。他們之間的關係一向有點古怪。她似乎樂於接受這個弟弟，但完全不想接受Uther為父親。所以在她不合邏輯的心中，Gorlois是她父親，Arthur是她弟弟，就這麼定了。但Arthur覺得就算自己會說話，也不會和她爭辯。

Arthur寫下他的顧慮，擔心她被發現，怕她抓不到機會像Merlin那樣逃跑。Morgana造訪時Arthur從不許George在場，並燒掉所有寫下給她的紙條，徹底銷毀，不讓任何人有讀到的可能。Leon造訪的頻率增加了，他會護送Morgana回房，表現完美的騎士風度。Arthur為他感到絕望，知道高傲的Morgana回應他的愛慕的機會微乎其微。要Uther允許女兒下嫁一個不特別強大的貴族家族的次子，機會又更小了。不論Leon有多優秀，多忠誠。尤其Uther還抱著一絲希望，想把她嫁給Agravaine。Arthur和Morgana都認為這簡直可怕死了。

Arthur不大喜歡Agravaine。他曾造訪高塔一次，被外甥的模樣嚇白了臉，從此再也沒上來過。Gaius說，也許因為Arthur從小到大和媽媽長相神似，所以Agravaine受到的打擊才這麼大。他又失去了妹妹的一部分。

Arthur也許曾希望從父親口中聽到這些話，但Uther從不談起Ygraine，自Merlin逃跑後，Uther變得更加疏遠了。Arthur猜想和巫師男僕上床對Uther而言是最後的一根稻草 ，在他眼中Arthur已徹底墮落了。

但Morgana則完全相反。他猜想Uther會使出渾身解數拉攏Morgana。她毫不客氣地批評他對Merlin太殘忍，而Uther只對她吼而已。要是從前，這麼不敬的行為至少要在地牢關上一晚的。Arthur很清楚，在成長過程中他在地牢裡度過了不少夜晚，他確定如果前幾年他如常參加政務，在地牢的日子將只增不減。

沒有用的，Morgana不會屈服的。這一點諷刺地證明了她的血統，但還是別說的好。

她來到他的房間，疲倦，沮喪而嚴肅。除了Merlin之外，沒人比她更努力救他。雖然看見她很棒，但每次門打開，他總希望是那個戴著破舊領巾的年輕男人微笑著走進來，大概還會中途絆倒自己。

Merlin來之前，Arthur的世界很寂寞。失去了Merlin，他不知道自己能不能承受得了。他想著Merlin，現在在哪兒，做著什麼。他努力不去想Gwaine正陪在他身旁，畢竟Gwaine勇敢又忠誠，且願意冒著掉腦袋的危險保護Merlin。漂亮英俊的腦袋。

不，Arthur完全不去想Merlin現在正和Gwaine待在一起。

Morgana擁抱了他，眼中是滿滿的愛和同情。他並不孤單，只是感覺如此。

= = =

幾天後，他們已經甩掉Uther的追兵了，似乎也沒有搜索隊在行動。Merlin用了一個成功的躲藏咒語，他原本的目的是用在Arthur身上，讓他能隨心所欲地出門。只可惜還沒能派上用場。

衣服是第一個問題，他們暫時解決了Merlin的鞋子需求，雖然他不是鞋匠，用Lancelot的斗蓬和幾條破布拼湊出來的東西看來撐不了太久。另一個問題是兩位大概已經被判流放的騎士們太過醒目，就算不穿斗蓬，也能看得出他們的身份。等他們接近德魯伊人的聚落，這兩人將不會受到歡迎。

他們碰到的第一批人是幾個游牧人，他們被騎士們嚇個半死。他們人不多，Merlin很快便得知他們多年前被Uther趕了出去。他們自稱對魔法所知甚少，其中懂得魔法的人已經被殺掉了，說完後他們再次不安地看向騎士們。

從這些人身上問不出什麼，所以他們繼續前進。附近有一個德魯伊村莊，但他們不讓兩位騎士進入，Merlin的懇求也不見效，三人只好繼續上路。

第二次碰到德魯伊人時，Merlin獨自上陣。反正如果碰上魔法攻擊，他們兩個也保護不了他。

這群人和上一群截然不同。舉例來說，他們似乎知道他會來。當他走進他們的聚落，舉起雙手以示沒有惡意時，沒想到有一位白髮老翁從小木屋中出來迎接他。這有點令人緊張。

「Emrys，我們恭候多時。」老翁頷首以示尊敬。

Merlin被克難做成的鞋子絆倒了，差點摔在地上。Arthur一定會笑他的，他心想，然後把這想法丟到腦後，他現在不能分心。

「我的名字是Merlin。」他說。

「你是Emrys。我的名字是Iseldir。來吧，請上座。」他比向他的小木屋。

Lancelot十分堅持Merlin不可以走出他們的視線範圍。Merlin回頭看著樹林，兩位騎士躲在那裡。擔心他們會不會衝出來。

「你的朋友可以一起來。我們只要求他們別將武器帶進營地。做為回報，我們將與他們分享食物及屋頂。我們永遠歡迎心存和平的人。」

Merlin不知道Gwaine的大腦裡有哪一部分稱得上和平，尤其在泡過酒吧之後。但Lancelot夠可靠。於是他叫他們兩人過來。

Iseldir的小屋簡單而舒適。比Hunith的屋子小一點兒，令他驚訝。他還以為他們家徒四壁，但德魯伊人卻對更簡樸的生活心滿意足。他們各拿到一塊麵包和一些燉菜，嘗起來比看起來好多了。

「有關你的預言已流傳了數個世代，Emrys。」Iseldir告訴他。Gwaine一副要說什麼打趣的話的模樣，但Lancelot往他的肋骨來了一記，於是他保持安靜。「你將帶領魔法的新世紀，一統Albion，讓魔法重回大地。」

「但那不會在Uther的統治下發生。」Merlin說。

「可你並不是為了Uther而來？」

Merlin搖搖頭。「我只服侍Arthur。他是個好人，也將成為偉大的國王。」

Iseldir點點頭。「但只要詛咒還存在，他必登不上王位。」

「我們希望能找到破解詛咒的方法。」Lancelot插話。

Iseldir望著他好一會兒。「Lancelot du Lac，最純潔之心。你為何戰鬥，Lancelot？你的本性為和平之人。」

「我就不可能是純潔之心是吧？」Gwaine喃喃自語，這次換Merlin捶了他一下，叫他安靜。

Iseldir有道理，Merlin心想。他能想像Lancelot當祭司的模樣，或為了某種聖物進行遠征。

「我的義務是保護無辜的人民免受傷害。」Lancelot告訴他。

Iseldir抿唇，接著看向Merlin。「傳說提到Emrys和永恆之王，以及他們共同創造的偉大王國。但最近出現了其他預兆，歧異的道路。Uther Pendragon已不久於人世，Arthur的時間不多了。你必須盡快行動，Emrys，否則Arthur將當不上國王，而Albion的黃金年代將永不降臨。」

「難道會有戰爭嗎？」Merlin問道，「我們離開時Uther還很健康。」

「我們確定他的肺很健康。」Gwaine補充。

Iseldir搖搖頭。「有時我們以為是朋友的人並不符想像。但我並沒有你們找尋的答案。你們得去找Aglain。天晚了，請在此留宿，明天一早我會帶你們去見他。等你成功，而你一定得成功，請記得告訴你的國王，我們曾鼎力相助。有時我們以為是敵人的人也不符想像。德魯伊人樂意談和，但只能是Arthur。除了他，沒有別人能登上王位。你一定要確保這點。」

「這個Aglain能破解詛咒嗎？」 Gwaine想知道。

「不。只有Arthur自己做得到。」

Merlin蹙眉。「但Arthur不會魔法。」

「也許吧。」Iseldir坦承，「Aglain會向你們說明的。我只是個帶路人。」

德魯伊人簡直和Kilgharrah一樣撲朔迷離，Merlin心想。

= = =

「Arthur……Arthur……Arthur！」

他又睡著了。現在是下午，他趴在臥室地板上醒來。冰冷的石板害他的臉麻掉了，不舒服的姿勢則讓他全身都痛。

Morgana跪在他身旁，搖晃著他。他看見George在她身後緊張地絞著手。王儲在他服侍時倒下大概很不妙吧，Arthur心想。

「感謝老天！慢慢地坐起來。」Morgana說。

George衝上前幫忙，但Morgana揮手把他趕走。

「Arthur可以自己來，謝謝你George。去叫Gaius來。國王身體不舒服，Gaius大概在他那兒。喔，再拿點吃的給我弟。」

George小小鞠了躬，這是Arthur不喜歡的其中一個動作，Arthur不喜歡他的事可多得是。George一臉不悅地望了Arthur後方某個東西一眼，然後離開了。

「來，喝點水。」Morgana的女僕Gwen遞給他一個高腳杯。難怪George不高興，他大概認為應該叫她去跑腿。Morgana的想法當然不同，Arthur常常覺得她和Gwen情同姐妹， Arthur覺得也不能怪她，畢竟Gwen那麼善良，那麼好。他伸手去接杯子，但手卻張不開。這發生過幾次，他認為是肌肉太僵硬了，所以試試放鬆他的手，好恢復力氣。他睡著時壓到了手，所以這一次手的反應很慢。

「讓我幫忙。」Gwen主動說，將杯子湊到他唇邊，給他喝了幾口涼爽的水。「你很快就恢復了，我確定。」

「謝謝。」Arthur說。

Morgana倒抽了一口氣，開心地一拍手，滿面笑容。「成功了！Gwen，成功了！他向妳道謝！」

Arthur皺眉。「我沒那麼沒教養！」

「不，我是說我聽得懂你！」Morgana握住他的手。「我正在試一個咒語，成功了！你可以和我說話了！我聽得懂！」

「小聲點，my lady！」Gwen急忙說。

Morgana臉色一白，瞥向George離開時沒關好的門。

「他現在已經在半路上了，」Arthur要她放心。「他大概更想討我父親的歡心，沒興趣聽我們說話。而且今天下午應該是Leon值班，妳很安全。」他向她微笑。「謝謝妳。這對我來說意義重大。看看我們小時候……老是吵架打架……我猜也猜不到妳會變得對我如此重要。」

「我是為了和你吵架，Arthur。」她嗤道，「心軟個什麼勁。」

但他看見她眼中閃動的水光，和馬上別過頭去的動作。

= = =

Iseldir遵守約定，天一亮便叫醒Merlin，並和他們一起上馬出發。他送Merlin一雙靴子，雖然老舊磨損，但比他的破布鞋好上一千倍。

他們騎了快兩天。第二天傍晚時Iseldir舉起手，示意他們停下。

「在這裡稍候。我會回來的。我最好先進去打聲招呼。」

他下馬，將韁繩遞給Lancelot，然後跑進樹林裡。

「就不可能選我來牽馬，是不是？」Gwaine抱怨道，「他就只說傳奇的Emrys或純真榮耀騎士之類的。」

「我確定他們也有個稱號給你的，Gwaine。」Lancelot安撫他。

「你真的以為他想聽嗎？」Merlin指出。他仍望著Iseldir進入的樹林。

「酒館的Sir Gwaine，醃漬之心。」

Gwaine假裝生氣地瞪了Lancelot一眼。接著他順著Merlin的視線看向樹林，「我們怎麼知道他不會領著一支德魯伊軍隊出來把我們都宰了？他們可不喜歡Camelot。」

「Arthur會有所作為的。他們有幫助他的理由。」Merlin提醒他。他在馬鞍上動了動，希望Iseldir快點回來。他急著前進，找到救Arthur的方法，怕趕不上在Uther駕崩導致Arthur失去一切之前回到他身旁。

Iseldir終於急匆匆地穿過草地回來了。Merlin知道他們大概只等了二十分鐘，但感覺卻像幾個小時。

「Emrys，來吧。用走的比較方便進入村子。把馬兒留在這兒吧。」Gwaine也下了馬，但Iseldir舉起一隻手。「只有Emrys。他不會受到傷害的。」

「因為他是個偉大傳奇，我們知道。」Gwaine向Lancelot翻了個白眼。

「我不會有事的。」Merlin向他保證。他俐落地下馬。自從開始跟著Arthur出去騎馬後，他的騎術進步了很多，他跟在Iseldir身後。

「我們會在這兒等。」Gwaine說。「如果你兩小時後沒回來，我們就去找你。」

「他不會有危險的。」Iseldir向他保證。「就算我們想，大概也無法傷害Emrys。」

Gwaine大概沒放心多少，但Merlin沒時間擔心。他和Iseldir並肩走過涼爽的樹蔭。地勢突然下滑，通往一個有數間小木屋的平地。小村落完全隱藏在森林中，非常不容易被找到。

「Aglain是我們的國王。」Iseldir說明。「但他也十分期待見到偉大的Emrys。若你成功幫助Arthur坐上王座，你未來將再次見到他。」

「根據那隻龍所說，這是我的命運。」

「命運有許多可能性。小心腳下。」Iseldir指著一個樹根，Merlin差點就絆倒了。「這就是為什麼我們不騎馬進來。」

「謝了。」

「望你成功，帶給我們和平。和你的國王一起讓魔法重回大地。這便是我們要求的回報了。」

一個高大黝黑的男人從其中一間屋子走出來，站在那兒等待他們。他看來醒目而威風，Merlin心想這人一定就是Aglain，即使他的屋子並不是最大的。

他向Merlin低頭致意。

「Emrys。我們歡迎你。」他退後一步，舉起當作門的厚重布簾。「請進。」

他的屋子甚至比Iseldir村裡的還小，真是奇怪。好像地位越高，擁有的卻越少。和Camelot相反。

「請坐。」

Iseldir交叉雙腿坐在地上，Merlin覺得自己應該照做。Aglain正在倒飲料，聞起來像加了蜂蜜的酒，他將酒遞給Merlin。

「請用。」

Merlin狐疑地盯著飲料，嗅了嗅。Iseldir喝了一口，並向猶豫的Merlin微笑， Merlin這才喝了。甜甜的，令他全身發暖。

「謝謝。很好喝。」

Aglain點頭。「也許有一天我們能在Camelot國王的餐桌上喝到？以後的事以後再說。你意在尋求我的協助？」

Merlin放下杯子，向前傾身。「Prince Arthur多年前中了詛咒。我們絞盡腦汁仍無法破除。聽說你知道解咒之法。」

「我的確知道。那位巫師召喚了古老的魔法，要破除絕非易事。」

「我們找到了一個方向。真愛應該能讓他恢復原狀。但……我們找到了一個真心愛他的人，卻不起效果。」

Aglain笑了，想必是猜中了這個人選。他的笑聲和嗓音一樣低沉渾厚。「啊，年輕的Emrys。你還有很多要學的。年輕的Pendragon並不需要被愛。那個詛咒是一個教訓，讓不懂得愛的怪物學習無私和愛慕的價值。當中咒者展現出無私的勇氣，才能從詛咒中解脫。」

Merlin想了一下。「但那就是他一開始中咒的原因呀。Arthur很勇敢。」

「咒語的本意不是針對Arthur。」

「喔拜託別告訴我Uther得展現出無私的勇氣。那Arthur就沒救了。」

德魯伊人輕笑。「的確。但不是如此，這完全取決於Arthur。Emrys，要是你把破解之法告訴了他，那麼他的所有舉動的動機都將不再單純。記住。你不能告訴他，只能引導他。時間不多了。」

「你能告訴我怎樣的行為會成功嗎？」

Aglain不笑了。「我很抱歉，Emrys。只有在Arthur願意為了所愛之人犧牲生命之時，詛咒才會被破解。只有最純粹，最真摯的愛才會生效。」

「但……那樣他就死了，要怎麼當國王？」

「若成功了，他將成為永恆之王。若是失敗，他便什麼都不是，只是一個暴君的被人遺忘的兒子。」

「或是暴君的死掉的兒子。一定有別的方法！」Merlin喊道。

「沒有別的方法。你得趕快，Emrys。Uther Pendragon時日不多。Albion的黃金年代掌握在你手裡。」

Merlin不是第一次希望這句話不是真的。

= = =

Arthur已經十年沒走進父親的寢室了。他很清楚地記得那一天。Uther從馬上跌下來傷了腿。Uther不停咒罵，大部分都是針對Gaius。許多人一臉恐慌地忙進忙出。Arthur跟著被抬進來的父親進門，沒人想到叫他走。那天之後，他對Gaius更添敬意。Camelot沒有別人敢不畏國王源源不絕的威脅繼續治療。Uther順利痊癒了，Gaius也沒被丟進油鍋或地牢或餵給Uther的狗或當作騎士的箭靶。Uther事後把所有威脅都當笑話看，但Gaius板著一張臉。

Gaius現在也板著一張臉，但原因大不相同。Uther這次沒有大吼怒罵，而是反常地沉默安靜，蒼白無力地躺在床上。Arthur從沒見過他這樣。那看起來根本不像他的父親。

Morgana和他一起穿過城堡，Leon和Percival護送他們，並趕開盯著他們看的人們。Arthur穿著騎馬用的斗蓬，遮住了大半張臉，但現在是大白天，離世隱居的王子離開高塔的風聲一下便傳遍了，人們會盯著看是正常的。

Arthur站在床邊，不知道該怎麼辦。Uther最近幾年和他形同陌路，但小時候他總是渴求父親的稱讚。他從來不認為自己成功過，直到中咒之後。面對父親發自內心的失望，他才明白過去偶而得到的冷淡稱讚，已是父親能表達出的全部自豪。

現在他已沒時間彌補了。

「他要見你。」Gaius安靜地說。

Morgana來找他時也是這麼說的。她站在他身旁，關切地握著他的手。Lord Agravaine站在角落，沉默地看著。不知怎地他令Arthur聯想到烏鴉，一隻耐心等待獵物嚥氣的烏鴉。

「Gaius知道他為什麼突然病倒嗎？」他向Morgana低聲說。

Morgana沒有Merlin那麼強。她無法作為導體，也不可能容許任何人為了和Arthur說話而隨意抓住她。

「Gaius，」她安靜地說，「你知道發病的原因嗎？」

Agravaine絕對在觀察他們。他感興趣地坐挺了些。Arthur希望他是對問題感興趣，而不是因為注意到了什麼。

「是心臟出了問題，my lady。但症狀並不尋常。」

「為什麼，什麼意思？」Agravaine說，並馬上掛上關心的表情。動作真快，Arthur心想。「你懷疑這是人為的？」

「國王樹敵眾多。」Gaius謹慎地說。「這並不令人意外。」

「我不同意。」Agravaine看向Arthur，又別開了視線。Arthur沒錯過他眼神中的微微輕蔑。「我們應該仔細調查。也許有人認為弱勢的繼承人令他們有機可趁。我會和Monmouth談談，擬一個正式公告，宣布在Uther康復前由我攝政的事。」

「他不可能康復。」Gaius指出。「極度不可能，就目前的狀況來看，他連會不會醒來都是個問題。」

Arthur聽見Morgana不禁倒抽一口氣，於是安慰地捏了捏她的手。她抬頭看他，臉上滿是關切。他從不認為她有多喜歡Uther，但聽見噩耗仍然是個打擊。再說，他一會兒後想到，這讓他倆都陷入不利的處境。他們對Agravaube的攝政束手無策，Uther早已簽下文件，拍板定案。他知道Morgana早已拒絕了Agravaine，她在他房間裡告訴他的。她也告訴他那些可怕的夢境，有關火焰、燃燒，以及從王位上冒出的黑影，籠罩了大地。他覺得她隱瞞了什麼不說，但她否認了。當時她在Uther的庇護下足夠安全，但Uther一走，Arthur將無力保護她。從Agravaine看她的眼神看來，她的未來將困難重重。要是父親沒病倒得這麼突然就好了。

「你是說他快要死了？」Arthur問道。Gaius自然聽不懂。但Morgana能，她發出了一個回應的聲音。幸好她想起房間裡有別人，所以沒真的回答他。但Agravaine注意到了。

「妳和弟弟很親近呢，是不是呀親愛的？」

Gaius尖銳地看了他倆一眼。他知道Morgana做了什麼，也已警告過他們無數次。

「他們是家人，這不是什麼奇事。現在他們的父親性命垂危，你是否能給他們一些隱私？」

「我是Arthur的舅舅，直到我不幸的外甥破除咒語之前，我也是攝政王。我現在離開並不妥當。」

「別做出反應。」Arthur警告道。「但我想他不走是怕Gaius會發現對父親下毒的人正是他。」

Morgana臉色一白，並輕捏了一下他的手，除此之外並沒做出任何動作。

「我們應該計畫離開Camelot。」

她又輕捏了他一下。

「Gaius和Gwen留在這裡也不安全，最好跟我們走。也盡快問問Leon。我們去找Merlin，希望他已經找到破解的方法了，然後奪回Camelot。」

Agravaine入迷地望著他。「不知道這個可憐的孩子在說什麼。真令人難過啊，他小時候長得那麼像我親愛的妹妹。但現在一點也不像了。誰也看不出他是她的兒子了。」

「他是。」Morgana厲聲說。「也是正統的繼承人。」

「當然，」Agravaine低下頭，看起來幾乎是尊敬的。「而人民將跟隨他。」

Uther的呼吸變得更淺，且帶著咻咻聲。Gaius彎腰查看，Arthur看不見他在做什麼，但御醫站起來後一臉挫敗地看向Arthur。

「我很抱歉。到了這個階段，已經沒什麼是我能做的了。可能會維持這樣一段時間，你們可以先離開。」

「我們不走。」Arthur堅持。

「當然不走。」Morgana同意道

Gaius看來有點驚恐，但沒人說一句話。Arthur這才發現她回了他的話。Agravaine突然滿面笑容，像得到了一份大禮。

他們什麼也無法做。Arthur得留下，且他們最好不要分開。

Uther從來不是個耐心的男人，從不拖拖拉拉。他一小時後便過世了。

突然間Arthur又想起幼時的那一天。房裡人們忙碌來去，而他站在房間後方，無人搭理，望著躺在床上的父親。但這次他身邊有Morgana。他倆都沒哭。Uther不是這麼教他們的。

「我們該走了。」Morgana低聲說。

Geoffrey of Monmouth拿著紙卷和羽毛筆出現了，正低聲地和Agravaine談話。他們在桌上攤開紙卷，離Uther未寒的遺體不過一呎。Monmouth好歹還顧忌地瞥向床，但Agravaine顯然心思已不在那上面了。

「他們在起草攝政王登基的公告。」Arthur猜測，「他現在跟國王沒兩樣了，我們兩人都擋住了他的路。」

Morgana點點頭，他們一起走向門。Leon在門外等著，自動自發地替他們站崗守門。他臉上的同情比那所謂的舅舅要真心得多，Arthur苦澀地想。

「Arthur，my lady……請節哀。」

他們沒聽見他接下來的話，因為這時Agravaine的聲音宏亮地響徹房間。

「攔住他們！」

Sir Kay及一位Arthur不認得的騎士立刻向前，擋住了門口。

「你在做什麼？」Leon抗議道，並推開他們。Kay瞪著他，但沒有攔住他的意思。「現在是什麼情況？」

Agravaine大步走來，Monmouth跟在他身後。

「殿下，Arthur仍是王儲。」Monmouth出言警告，「在攝政期間，他現在的地位和國王沒有兩樣。」

「的確。」Agravaine同意道，「而我們將翻遍五大王國找到他。但這，」他指著Arthur。「這個東西是冒牌貨。這顯然不是我親愛的外甥。」

「他當然是。」Morgana驚呼，「你這個邪惡的山怪。你明明知道他就是。」

「而這，」Agravaine繼續道，好像她剛才什麼也沒說似的。「就是搞鬼的女巫！你們難道沒看見牠向她說話，而她竟然聽得懂嗎？她說不定和那個巫師是同夥的。」他環顧四周。「那個醫師去哪了？窩藏巫師的那個醫師？」

Gaius從Uther床邊被拉了過來，他對Agravaine怒目而視。「這是在搞什麼？從Arthur被下咒開始，就一直是我負責照顧他。這當然是Arthur。Princess Morgana也完全不是女巫。」

Agravaine轉身，Arthur的心直往下沉。Gaius正中圈套。

「你的確一直是唯一照顧他的人。也沒人知道你在高塔上到底在忙些什麼。而你卻容許這般欺詐繼續下去，你同時也是在國王死前唯一醫治他的人。把這三個人都抓起來。我們自然會查個水落石出，把女巫和她的手下關起來會更方便些。」

Leon動手拔劍。「你不能這麼做。」

「Morgana，阻止他！」Arthur嘶道，同時對Leon搖頭。其他騎士們紛紛趕到，無疑是被Kay叫來壯聲勢的。他們對Leon的立場感到驚訝，但Arthur不認為他們會換邊站。

「Leon，別這樣。」Morgana急忙說。「這樣沒有用的，他們只會把你也抓起來，甚至更糟。求求你。」

「My lady，我無法容忍這般不公不義。」Leon堅定地站在他們前面，面容肅穆地握著劍。「Arthur是真正的國王，您也不是女巫。」

「又一個被蠱惑的受害者。」Agravaine指出。「也把他帶下去，他畢竟是騎士團的一員，對他客氣點，他現在腦袋不清楚。」

這似乎讓剛到的騎士們拿定了主意。Arthur帶著沉重的心情看著他們站到Kay身旁。Leon很強，但沒強到能打過他們所有人。要是Arthur復原了，他們兩人聯手也許還做得到。但現在是多打一，Leon沒有勝算。

「留得青山在，不怕沒柴燒。」Arthur說，Morgana重複了他的話。但Leon仍不為所動，於是她靠過去，在他耳邊悄聲說話。

Leon掙扎了一會兒，然後不情不願地屈服了。Arthur看得出他費了多大力氣才低下頭，但他們需要他的力量才能脫身，Leon也明白這點。Kay粗魯地搶走他的劍，然後期待地看向Agravaine。

「讓他在地牢裡冷靜幾天。把他們全帶走。」Agravaine轉身，再次向Monmouth下指令。「要做的事還很多。先辦葬禮，再準備一個小典禮好完成攝政登基。組一支搜救隊尋找我的外甥，我們得盡快把他救回Camelot，把王權歸還到他手上，越快越好。還要舉辦審判。我要找我自己的醫師來檢查國王是不是被毒死的。」他悲傷地搖搖頭。「我要是早點想到就好了。但Uther是多麼信任Gaius啊。」

Monmouth不安地看向他們。但他是那種循規蹈矩的老古板，只知道遵守書上的法條。他明顯不知道該如何是好。像他這樣的人很多，而Agravaine會利用這些不敢發聲的人掌握大權。

「我應該把劍搶回來把他們全宰了。」Leon忿恨地說。

「他們會殺掉你的。」Morgana說。Leon一副滿不在乎的表情。

Arthur了解他的感受。但如果他們想不到脫身之法，那麼死亡並無榮耀可言。這不是一個騎士理想的死法。他想著Morgana預見到的景象，又想到Merlin有多麼害怕火刑。處在現在的狀況，想到這些都變得加倍可怖。

他們被帶往地牢時，他回頭看父親最後一眼。這麼強大的國王，怎會讓事情陷入如此境地。

= = =

Merlin、Gwaine和Lancelot花了好幾天才回到Camelot。就算有德魯伊人的協助及Merlin的魔法指路，歸心似箭的他們仍感路途漫長。

熟悉的塔樓終於出現在樹稍後。

「到家了。」Lancelot宣布。Merlin知道他在想Gwen。他從未抱怨過離開她的事，但他一定很難受。至於Merlin自己則一心掛念Arthur，特別因為前幾天碰到的旅人告訴他們Uther駕崩的新聞。那一晚Merlin想徹夜趕路，Gwaine差點得把他從疲累的馬兒身上硬扯下來。

他們在下城區的城門口下馬，牽著馬兒前進。城市反常地安靜，近乎死寂。

「你覺得我們還在通緝中嗎？」Lancelot輕聲說。「如果Uther死了，我們還有罪嗎？」

Gwaine聳肩。「很快就知道了。要看登上王位的是誰。」

之前碰到的旅人知道得不多，他們並不是從Camelot來的。他們提到了攝政，但並不確定。

「如果是Princess Morgana攝政，一切就沒事了。」Lancelot說。

的確，Merlin心想。但他們仍得面對讓Arthur復原這個不可能的任務。他和兩位騎士談過，他們各有一些想法，但如果不事先告訴Arthur，就沒一個行得通；問題是Arthur一旦知情，就不會是完全無私的舉動了。諷刺的是，要是Arthur過去幾年被允許帶領騎士們行動，以他的個性，他老早就會為了某個騎士的安全而讓自己置身危險中，說不定就能破除詛咒了。

有個女人坐在破舊的小屋前，縫補著一件上衣。Gwaine向她打招呼，她抬起了頭。

「夫人。」Gwaine微微鞠了個躬，接著單刀直入地開口，「大家都去哪裡了？我們一聽到國王的消息便快馬加鞭趕了幾天的路來，我們錯過葬禮了嗎？」

「葬禮是兩天前的事。」，那女人說

「Arthur現在是國王了嗎？」Merlin問道，雖然他不抱希望。

「Arthur？喔，不是的，沒人知道他在哪裡。在他們找到失蹤的王子前，先由Lord Agravaine攝政。」

「Arthur不見了？」Merlin問道，心都要跳出來了。「什麼時候？發生了什麼事？」

「被巫術帶走了，他們是這麼說的。他們要審判Princess Morgana，說是她幹的。」

Gwaine震驚無比地看了Merlin一眼。

「他們在塔裡找到一個怪物，沒看見王子。」婦人繼續說，「牠長相醜怪，說話沒人聽得懂，聽說只有公主能和牠溝通。大家都去看審判了，我丈夫說他們全都要上火刑架。」

「你不去看審判嗎？」Merlin惱怒地問，「聽起來很值得一看。」

她鄙視地看著他。「King Uther燒死了我姊姊。說她是個女巫。Princess Morgana一直以來都很善良，在我們需要時派她的女僕送食物來，也幫助生病的人民。她和我姊姊一樣無辜，但那又如何，Pendragon家的人才不管呢。等他們找到王子，他也不會好到哪去。」

「Arthur絕不會……」Merlin開口，Lancelot馬上插嘴。

「謝謝你，夫人，」他說，並抓著Merlin的手臂，將他拉開。Merlin懂他的意思，所以沒再堅持。三人快步離開。

「情況有變，」Gwaine毫無必要地指出。「我們得救他們出來。」

「她說他們全都會死。」Lancelot思索著。「也就是說不只Arthur和Morgana。還有其他人。」

「我們得找到Gaius。」Merlin做出決定。「我們不能就這樣進去。一進入城堡，我們三人都會馬上被認出來。」

「我們先去Gwen家。」Lancelot告訴他們。「比較近。她可能還留著她父親的衣服，或能從城堡裡找一些衣服借我們。她也可以通知Leon和Percival，他們一定明白狀況。」

好點子，但Merlin懷疑Lancelot主要是為了知道她是不是也在待審名單中。Merlin基於同樣的原因想快點找到Gaius，但如果Arthur有生命危險，這些就都不重要。

Gwen住的小屋和鐵匠鋪連在一起，位在較熱鬧的地段。但連那兒都和其他地方一樣安靜。他們把馬匹栓在屋外，至少沒人會覺得栓在鐵匠鋪外的馬匹可疑，Merlin心想。人們總是來來去去的。

Lancelot敲了門，喊著Gwen的名字，但沒有人應門。他輕輕推開門，門沒鎖。

他們謹慎地走了進去。屋裡和從前一樣，Gwen總是整理得乾淨整齊。

「Gwen？」Lancelot再次出聲。「Gwen？」

「Lancelot？」Gwen突然從藏身之處衝了出來，撲進他懷裡。「感謝上天！我以為Agravaine也派人來抓我！」

「發生了什麼事？」Merlin問道。「我們知道Morgana和Arthur要被審判了。」

「還有Gaius。」Gwen悲傷地說。「Lord Agravaine說他也有份。」

「Gaius絕不會傷害任何人！」Lancelot喊道。

「你們一定沒喝過他的解酒藥。」Gwaine說，然後他注意到Merlin沮喪的表情「抱歉。」

「Leon也被關了，因為他想阻止他們被帶走。」Gwen繼續說，「Agravaine說只關兩天，但我溜進去見他們時他們都說Leon也死路一條。」

Gwaine咒罵著，挫敗地抓著頭髮。「我們當初不該離開的。Percival呢？」

「他目前還沒惹上麻煩，但大家都知道他是Leon的左右手，尤其在你們兩人離開後。Agravaine遲早會找到藉口也把他關起來的。事情剛發生時他試著去找你們，但沒有頭緒。他不被允許接近地牢，隨時有人監視他。」

「Arthur有受傷嗎？」Merlin急問。「妳去看他們時，他們有被虐待嗎？」

「即使是Agravaine，也不敢在那裝模作樣的審判前傷害真正的國王。」Gwen難過地說，「但Leon動手反抗，所以有受傷。」

「不嚴重吧？」Merlin確認道，他喜歡Leon，他忠心又誠實。

「小傷而已。」Gwen說。「我去探望時有趁機和他們說到話。等審判開始，Percival會趁大家分心時救Leon出來。計畫是他們兩人再試著趕在處決前救Morgana、Arthur和Gaius出來。我正要備馬，你們就來了。」

「不行。妳在這裡躲好，比較安全。」Lancelot堅持。Gwen怒瞪著他。

「Morgana有危險，我怎能躲起來！她一直對我很好。我不會見死不救。」

「我們都不會。」Gwaine搶在Lancelot開口爭論前向她保證。後者一臉不高興。「但別管備馬了，人潮太多出不來的。我們在審判時一舉行動。」

「所以她留在這兒。」Lancelot插嘴。

「我們全都去，能在身上藏多少武器就帶多少武器。我們用得上。」

「不！」

如果是平常，Merlin會覺得Gwen和Gwaine鐵了心不理會Lancelot的抗議很好笑。某方面來說Lancelot是對的，太危險了，但多帶一些武器在非常時刻是相當重要的。

「你們可以放心交給我。」Gwen保證道。

「我知道你為什麼喜歡她了！」Gwaine向Lancelot笑，後者看起來想揍人。「Percival現在正往地牢去嗎？」

「應該是。」Gwen說。

「很好。我們去幫他救出Leon，這樣打起來才公平。」

「你們四個加Merlin對所有Camelot騎士？」Gwen不解地說，「哪裡公平。」

「沒錯。」Gwaine把頭髮往後甩，向他們露出笑容。「但我們讓他們先行動了！這樣就公平了！」

= = =

Arthur生來為王。

在成長的過程中，父親時時對他耳提面命。等你當上國王……Arthur該做什麼，該成為什麼。

他從未料到自己有一天會和姊姊及父親最親信的老臣一起站在階下，受自己的親舅舅審判。Agravaine(Arthur永遠不會稱他為King Agravaine)坐在Uther的王座上，怒瞪著他們。他看起來格格不入，皇冠在他頭上不搭，他的氣勢也撐不起坐王座的範兒。但他還是坐在那，沒人把他攆下來。

大廳裡人滿為患，外面的廣場也滿滿的。他們從地牢被帶出來，穿過廣場，Kay吼著要群眾讓路。Morgana抬頭挺胸地走著，Arthur聽見許多人在她走過時低聲為她祝福。她雖然衝動又強勢，但也滿懷善心。人民喜歡她，也喜歡Gaius。多年來Gaius 幫助了數不清的人們，大家不樂見他被上銬趕著走的景象。地牢對一個老人而言太濕、太冷了。人們說不定正在擔心下次生病時，有誰能救他們。Agravaine的舉動並不得民心，但Arthur能理解他的時間點。現在就殲滅他們，免得日後謀反。這是個好策略。

人們也在Arthur走過時竊竊私語，但他們毫不客氣。他沒穿斗蓬，大家能清楚看見他垮向一邊的臉，扭曲的手，傴僂的身體。他聽見他們說他是個怪物，惡魔，冒牌貨。所有Arthur待在高塔裡躲掉不聽的話語。也許Uther還是仁慈的。但如果父親沒把他藏起來，如果父親更能接受Arthur的狀況，也許Agravaine就不會那麼輕易得逞了。

等他們被領到Agravaine面前站定，Arthur環顧四周。大部分是陌生的臉孔。他認出了幾個騎士，但沒看見Percival。他也看見幾位父親的老臣，Monmouth看來是最不自在的，但他也沒為阻止這個情況付出任何努力。人群大部分是他從未見過的人，而這些人將對他們的死袖手旁觀。

Agravaine清清喉嚨，開口說話。

「Morgana Pendragon，妳……」

「Gorlois，」她嘶道，「Morgana Gorlois。」

Agravaine笑了一下。「如您所願。Morgana Gorlois，Uther Pendragon的雜種女兒。」

「別，」Arthur低聲說，「他想激怒妳。」

「我要宰了他。」她凶狠地說，但沒有對Agravaine回嘴。

「妳被指控於Camelot境內使用巫術。妳和妳的指導者，及妳的同夥都被指控謀殺國王及……」

「我沒殺Uther。」Morgana厲聲說，「毒死他的是你，你還在這兒妖言惑眾！你把Gaius抓起來是因為你怕他看出是你下的手並昭告天下！」

「這是無用的辯解。」Agravaine從善如流地說。他臉上雖掛著笑容，但眼中沒有笑意，舅舅的這一面在Arthur看來虛偽至極。「你們看看，這個女巫不放過任何一個為自己開脫的機會。」

「Gaius是個善良的好人，這裡有多少人曾被他救過一命？」Morgana繼續說，「又有多少人會死於傷病，如果你為了掩飾自己可悲的罪行而判他死刑？我本來不認為……」

「安靜！」Agravaine令道。

「……會有比Uther更差的國王，但你現在就已經比他更昏庸了！」她最後一個字是喘著說出來的，因為Kay以匕首抵上了她的喉嚨。

「只准回答國王的問題，多說一個字，我就讓妳再也說不出話。」Kay警告道。他瞥向Arthur，又移開了視線。Arthur沒錯過他眼中閃動的勝利光芒，若Kay的威脅是真的，Arthur不認為他們會找不到願意動手的人。

Morgana在發抖，但是出自於怒氣而不是恐懼。在她身旁的Gaius垂著頭，不發一語。也許他一直都知道這一天遲早會到來，Arthur發現。也許他一直以為他會站在Uther的階下受審，他錯了。

Uther的火葬舉行時兩個子女都無法到場觀禮。無法和父親好好說再見，Arthur永遠永遠也不會原諒Agravaine。如果他們能活過今天，Arthur絕不會放過殺死父親的兇手。Arthur應該要親自主持葬禮，確保父親隆重下葬，不論他是不是一代明君。.

想當然爾，整個審判都是套好的。Agravaine傳了幾個所謂的證人，但那些都是容易被買通的市井小民，或是像Kay那樣對他們有仇的人。Arthur不知道一位騎士怎能對多年前的一件小事仍然耿耿於懷。一個他從未見過的女僕顫抖著宣稱曾被他攻擊過。Edward利用機會指出Arthur的男僕就是個巫師，他們一定是同夥的。George一副被硬押著站在這的樣子，他坦承了曾聽見Morgana和Arthur說話，且她明顯能聽懂他的回答。至少George稱他為Arthur，並拒絕相信他不是王子。Arthur想George之後可能會因此被Edward處罰。Edward看來已成為那個自認為國王的人的貼身男僕了。

指控沒完沒了。那些Gaius沒救活的病患的丈夫、妻子、父母或子女都出面指責。Gaius則一一回覆，指出他們所愛之人沒能撐過去的原因，要是他們活下來，那才是巫術。

Agravaine沒給Morgana再次說話的機會。在指控的尾聲，他轉向了Arthur。

「如果你真的是Prince Arthur……」

「King Arthur。」人群中有人喊道。Arthur看不見是誰，但那聲音聽起來很憤怒。人們笑了，以為這是個笑話。

「啊，是的，當然。現在是King Arthur了。如果你真的是，那麼請開開金口，向大家表明身份吧。」

Arthur仍不發一語。他知道開口說話正中Agravaine的心意。

「不說話？那我們該怎麼相信你是我們的國王呢？請說話吧。」

Arthur看向Morgana，後者哀傷地搖搖頭。沒有用的。

「看他看她的表情。他顯然是女巫的手下。我別無選擇，只能判你們有罪，依Camelot的法律，處以火刑。」

「我希望我有你說的那種能力，」Morgana啐道。「我就能把你當場炸死，你這可悲的小蟲！」

Agravaine給她一個緊繃的微笑。「立刻行刑。」

「你在王位上坐不久的，Agravaine！」Morgana厲聲說。用不著上火刑架，她可能會先死在Kay的刀鋒下，Arthur心想。反正都要死了，Kay的威脅一點用處也沒有。「那是給比你強大的人坐的。你不到一年就會被殺了！」

「而妳則活不到日落。」他冷酷地回答。「Sir Kay，押他們走吧。」

大廳後方起了一陣騷動，人們推擠喊叫著，但Arthur看不見原因。他聽見抗議判決的喊聲及金屬碰撞的聲音，心想Percival是否成功救出了Leon。Gwen在地牢低聲告訴過他們計畫，但那聽起來風險太大了。他們能成功脫身的機會微乎其微。但那還是好過完全沒有機會，當然。

如此絕境下竟仍有人一片赤膽忠心，Arthur以重生的力量掙扎著想擺脫束縛。Kay和另外幾個騎士想拖他出去，他拚了命反抗。Morgana在他身後也死命搏鬥。他們離開地牢時被綁住了雙手，更增加了反抗的難度。Gaius順從而安靜，保有最後的尊嚴。但Arthur心想去他的尊嚴，他肘擊離他最近的守衛，一陣扭打後他摔到了地上。

有人倒在他身旁，顯然是被群眾的騷動推倒的。那人馬上爬起來，塞了一把匕首在他手中，然後就不見了。他抬頭，看見Gwen擔憂的臉龐低頭看他，但她馬上又被人潮吞沒了。他試著用匕首割斷繩索，但扭曲無用的手指無法做到。隨時會有人發現他手上的匕首。

「住手！」

一個威風凜凜的聲音響起，那聲音怪異地耳熟。一瞬間所有人都停住了，Arthur看見一個蓄鬍的老人，那人穿著破舊骯髒的袍子，撐著一支手杖，白髮長過肩。他用手杖開路，穿過人群走到前方，誰擋路就敲誰。

「你是誰？」Agravaine厲聲說。「竟敢打斷皇家審判。」

老人並不是一個人，Arthur發現。他身後有四個人……Percival仍穿著Camelot騎士的裝束，渾身是傷的Leon穿著染血的襯衣，另外兩個人則出乎他意料。雖然他們喬裝打扮，臉又被斗蓬半遮住，他仍能認出那是Gwaine和Lancelot。沒看見Merlin。

「這不是皇家審判。」老人說，「你要殺死御醫，他對Camelot鞠躬盡瘁，拯救了無數生命？你要殺死Princess Morgana？你要殺死真正的國王？」他轉身，直直看向Arthur。

出賣他的並不是聲音，雖然Arthur現在也聽出來了。而是他的眼睛，那雙湛藍的，曾無數次愛慕地注視著他的眼睛。

「Merlin？」

Merlin微不可察地點了下頭，然後繼續說。

「你，Agravaine，殺死了上一任國王後，還要殺死他的法定王儲。再藉由錯判這個女人，以斷絕Pendragon的血脈。」

「抓住他！」Agravaine令道。兩名衛兵馬上向前，但Merlin只揮了下手，他們便被不可見的力量向後拋去。

「他是巫師！」Agravaine喊道，連滾帶爬地逃得離Merlin越遠越好。Arthur想他是不是要躲到王位後面去。「殺了他！殺了他們全部！」

Arthur趁機站起來，蹣跚地走到Merlin身旁，伸出被綁住的雙手，有個衛兵試圖阻止他，但被他用手肘撞開。一股力量輕撫過他的皮膚，繩索隨之鬆脫落地，他的雙手自由了。雖然他仍無法出力握緊Gwen給他的匕首，但至少不再感到完全的無力無助。

「怎麼那麼慢？」他露出笑容。

「沒耐心。」Merlin嘖道，但他也露出微笑。在年邁的臉上看見那笑容很奇怪，但仍令他安心。

Leon和Percival替Morgana鬆了綁，後者正揉著手腕，憤怒地瞪著Agravaine。Lancelot則鬆開了Gaius。Gwaine守著Merlin背後，確保沒人突襲他，並向Arthur靠近以便保護他。他們只有八個人，而這裡有太多騎士和衛兵，正把貴族和僕人們向後擋。Agravaine看來恢復了一點自信，他沒再向他們靠近，但站得挺了些。

「離開吧。Camelot的皇冠不是你的，Agravaine。」Merlin說，「Arthur才是合法的國王。現在就走，你們不會受到傷害。」

Agravaine懷疑地瞇起眼睛。「那不是Arthur。Morgana也證明了自己是個女巫。我不必回答你。事實不言自明。」

「他們沒做錯任何事。」Merlin堅持。

「喔，你會發現巫術在Camelot是違法的。」Agravaine告訴他，「再說，你寡不敵眾，老頭。」

「真的？你會發現真正的國王有意讓它合法。再說，我一個就夠了。」Merlin告訴他。Arthur看著他喃喃念出一串陌生的語言，雖然不是第一次聽Merlin念咒語，但他仍不太習慣。這個咒語比他聽過的威力更大。Merlin的眼睛閃出金色光芒，突然間他又變回年輕的模樣，穿著又大又垮的袍子。

「你！」這聲音來自Edward，Arthur都忘了他還在。

Morgana看起來很高興。「噢Merlin，你一定要教我這招！」顯然現在話都講明了，Morgana再也不必躲藏了，要是他們能脫身的話。但從Merlin的能耐看來，Arthur心想打倒幾個騎士根本不算什麼。

「小男僕花招真多啊。」Agravaine說。他又後退了一步，Arthur注意到。

Merlin聳肩。「Uther早就知道我是個巫師了，我有什麼好躲的。最後一次機會，Agravaine。你和你的同伙可以離開。」他刻意看了Kay和Edward。「留下的人必須對唯一的國王宣勢效忠。」

Kay看向Agravaine。「他只是個臭小子。我們可以拿下他。」

Agravaine顯然曾見識過巫師的能耐，所以沒有Kay那麼急於對戰。他是靠唇槍舌劍脫身的人，也是靠一張嘴得到皇冠的，Arthur發現。「的確。孩子，Arthur當不成國王的，看看他。變得這個樣子，連話都說不了。」

房中響起一陣嗡嗡交談聲。Arthur能從中聽出自己的名字。Agravaine等於是認了罪。

「所以你承認你知道這是Prince Arthur？」Monmouth謹慎地問道。「而不是Princess Morgana或是誰……」他看向Merlin。「……召喚出來的怪物？」

「他當然知道這是Arthur！」Gaius厲聲說。「不然你以為他為什麼這麼急著殺掉我們？說真的Geoffrey，以你的聰明才智，你怎麼可以笨成這樣！他毒死了Uther，接下來要抹殺他的血脈。更別提我了。我對這部分可一點也不高興。」

Monmouth侷促地挪動。「如果有方法能證明……」

「有的。」Leon指出。「握住Merlin的手。問Arthur只有他本人才知道的事。」他看見Monmouth猶豫的神色，於是補充道，「我知道這很奇怪。我第一次這麼做時只想轉身逃跑‧假裝什麼也沒聽見。這當然是巫術。但Merlin聽得懂Arthur說的每一個字，而我們不知怎地能透過他聽懂。」他回頭看Arthur。「我因此找回了我的摯友。現在是我的國王了。伸出手吧，然後告訴我們你相不相信這是Arthur。」

「一派胡言。」Agravaine激動地說。Monmouth走向Merlin和Arthur。「這是巫術，你只會聽見那個巫師捏造出來的聲音。」他遲疑地跟著Monmouth走了幾步，但在離Merlin幾呎外又停下了。

「只有他才知道的事情。」Leon柔聲提醒站在他們面前的老人。Monmouth點點頭，握住了Merlin伸出的手。

「Arthur小時候，有一次我發現他躲在圖書室裡。這還挺不尋常的，因為Arthur可不是個小書蟲。他告訴我他躲起來的原因，要我保證不說出去。」

一定得是那件事，當然了。Morgana會聽見的。Arthur嘆了口氣。「你大可選別件事的。」他看見Monmouth聽見他聲音的反應，並繼續說下去。「Morgana那時剛搬來。我不喜歡她搶走了所有人的注意力，所以我偷了她最喜歡的娃娃。我只是想把娃娃藏起來，但不知道為什麼它掉進了火裡。父親氣壞了，以為有人要詛咒Morgana。」他抱歉地看著Morgana。「對不起！那是個意外。」

「你以為我不知道是你呀。」Morgana微笑道。他知道她不會放過他的。

「你對我說教了很久，說Morgana是個孤兒，我應該對她好一點。再叫一個僕人拿牛奶和蜂蜜蛋糕給我。」

「沒錯。」Monmouth低下頭行禮，接著雙膝落地。也許是因為年紀，也許是痛風之類的，他動作相當吃力。「請原諒我。這的確是Arthur，真正的國王。」

Merlin向Arthur露出勝利的笑容，容光煥發。周圍的人們有的看起來鬆了一口氣，有的疑惑，有的則露出擔憂甚至是害怕的表情。大部分人一臉困惑。Edward正不動聲色地朝出口移動。Percival守在Kay身旁，以防他做出任何舉動。看來蒼白無力的Agravaine正默默向他們靠近。Arthur盯著他，擔心他有新花招。這裡人太多，Agravaine無法輕易逃脫，Arthur不確定他在打什麼主意。

George不可思議地看著Merlin。「所以如果我們碰你的手，就能聽懂王子……國王了嗎？」他提問道。

Merlin點點頭，並伸出手。

事情發生得很快，要不是Arthur正密切注意Agravaine，他一定來不及看見他的動作。Agravaine抓著一把匕首，動作很快。在那一瞬間Arthur以為自己是目標，然後他發現Merlin因為能向George炫耀他的能力而轉移了注意力，現在毫無防備，根本沒注意到危險。沒時間了，他只能撲向Merlin，將愛人從瞄準心臟的刀鋒下推開。匕首刺中了推著Merlin跌倒在地的Arthur。

傷口一定很深。疼痛從受傷的肩膀擴散到全身。他隱約覺得不太對勁，他不應該全身都痛，就連他的背、手臂，一直到腿……

他聽見附近傳來一聲叫喊和一個鈍響，但他無法去理解那是什麼。Merlin撲到他身旁，眼中的金色光芒正在消退。

「Arthur？天啊……Gaius！快！」

「他怎麼了？」那是Morgana的聲音。她聽來很害怕。Morgana不該聽來害怕。他蜷起身子，試著減輕疼痛。

Arthur聽見人們呼喊他的名字，Leon喊著要大家退開。他的身體疼得都要散了一樣，上次這麼痛就是……

他將手舉到眼前，手感覺像燒起來似的，但並沒有。他的皮膚粉紅光滑，手指也能伸直了。在他盯著看的同時，手指在他眼前繼續變直、復原。

「詛咒……」他抬頭看Merlin，努力別在又一波疼痛襲來時表現出來。如果現在發生的事正如他所想，那麼他能忍受這疼痛。「破除了。」

Merlin只點點頭，沒說話。

「你在哭嗎？你在哭！」Arthur驚呼。雖然他的喉嚨在痛，他沙啞地說出下一句話時聲音聽起來不太一樣。「Merlin，你真是個女孩子！」

「過了五年，我們不用Merlin幫助聽見的第一句話竟然是這個，陛下。」Gaius嘖道，但他在笑。至少他沒哭，Arthur心想，不然就太過了。「躺著別動，等過程完全結束再站起來。你的肩膀上有個割傷，很淺，不必擔心。我們很快就能處理傷口了。」

提到傷口倒提醒了他。「Agravaine，」他吼道，「他在哪裡？」他環顧四周，尋找他的騎士們。「Leon？」

在他身旁蹲下的是Gwaine。「Lancelot和Leon抓住他了。我想Leon一點也不滿意他在牢裡的待遇，他不會輕易放過Agravaine的。」

「我也不會。Agravaine殺了我父親，他會付出代價的。」Arthur看向Gaius。「我想已經結束了。我可以站起來了嗎？」

「小心點。」Gaius提醒他。「變形過程可能會像之前那樣讓你的肌肉變弱。你可能得花些時間重新訓練力氣。」

Arthur倚在Gwaine和Merlin身上，顫抖著站了起來。Gaius說的對，但他下定決心不被虛弱的肌肉打敗，再怎麼虛弱也比不上上次變形。他要奪回與生俱來的權利，要向全國人民證明自己夠資格坐上大位。

他能聽見群眾的聲音，有人低聲交談，有人大聲叫喊。人們推擠著想看清楚他的模樣。

「在我撐不住前扶我到王座。」他低聲說。

Gwaine笑了出來並照做了。他們成功走過了那艱難的幾步路，Gwaine站在他身旁，一手牢牢穩住Arthur沒受傷的那邊肩膀，不讓他倒下。Merlin站在另一邊，看著群眾。Arthur終於能面對整個房間，他站得比所有人高些，所以大家都能看見他。走到這一步，他原本能不必流血，不必靠Gwaine攙扶，不必穿著因被關在地牢而骯髒破損的衣服。但這些和Arthur吃過的苦相比都不算什麼，他能浴火重生。

「Morgana。」他示意身旁的空椅。被父親藏在高塔上之前，那裡原本是他的位子。「這位子是妳的了。」

那是王儲的位子，因為家族的下一代繼承人會是她的血脈，而不是他的。他抬頭看向那原因。Merlin仍警戒地環顧整個大廳，雖然危機已解除。說不定這幾年來那個位子都是Morgana在坐。他不知道，也不在乎。現在最重要的是重新鞏固Pendragon家族的統治權，開始建立Merlin心目中的Albion。他晚點大概也得處理一下那隻龍的問題。

Morgana坐下時看起來太過洋洋得意了。「我要一頂美得冒泡的皇冠。」她低聲說，「要超級華麗，補償你偷走的娃娃。」

「你說了算。」他保證道。

Leon自告奮勇把Agravaine帶上前來。他逼Agravaine跪下的動作可不溫柔。

「陛下。」Leon的腰彎得沒必要的深，他們需要強調這個動作。「該如何處置犯人呢？」

「先把他關進地牢，擇日舉行審判。雖然他罪證確鑿，但還是得審。舅舅，」他微微傾身，但馬上後悔了，幸好Gwaine牢牢抓住他。但他的力量在恢復，他感覺得到。「為什麼？我的母親是你的妹妹。你說你愛她。你為什麼要這麼做？」

Agravaine滿腔仇恨地看著他。「你長得像她，但你從頭到腳都是你父親的兒子。Uther為了要一個兒子，不惜賠上我妹妹的性命。他叫一個女巫來施法，一命換一命。他覺得很值得。」

「不對。」Gaius插嘴。「陛下，你的父親深愛Ygraine，絕不會刻意拿她的生命冒險。他被那個女巫騙了，完全不知道咒語的作用。他的悲痛令我們所有人受苦。」

「但你倒過得不錯嘛。」Agravaine指出。「有數不清的巫師想取Uther的命，有些根本不必付錢。打中你的那個咒語原本的目標是他。看看他怎麼答謝你的？把你關起來好幾年。殺死那種人，你難道覺得我有錯嗎？」

Arthur感覺到身旁Merlin的緊繃。「那個詛咒Arthur的巫師是你派來的？」Arthur看見他的手指抽動，不知道Merlin是不是快要失控用魔法傷害Agravaine。也許快了，他猜想。

「是的，就是我。誰猜得到Arthur有一天會有自己的寵物巫師？」Agravaine再次看向Arthur。「當然我的目標不是Arthur。他想要撤回咒語，你知道，那個下手的巫師。只有下咒的人有能力撤回。要不是我不許，他會這麼做的。看來他們那些人有個關於你的預言。但你出生時殺了我妹妹，你和Uther一樣有罪。活下來的應該要是Ygraine。」

「他當時只是個嬰兒。」Gaius嘶道，「別聽他的，Arthur.。」

Gaius看來瞞著許多關於Ygraine的內情沒說。Arthur要找時間和他促膝長談。他知道發生了這麼多事，現在在他的子民面前，他必須表現得自信而強大。 Monmouth已經取回了皇冠，正膽怯地站在一旁，大概不確定自己的位置。Arthur決定再讓他冒一下冷汗，這是他的懦弱的代價。他看向Merlin，後者正怒視著Agravaine。看見他溫柔的男僕如此憤怒，感覺真奇怪。

「叛徒及弒君者的話當然不能聽。」Arthur同意道。

「我知道那個咒語。」Merlin低聲說，「研究了這麼久，我倒背如流。我可以動手，Arthur，只要你一句話。他活該。」

Arthur看著Merlin修長的手指彎曲又伸直。誘人，太誘人了。Agravaine不但刻意丟他受苦數年，還想殺他。但他不願墮落，不願他的統治和父親一樣以仇恨和復仇開始。他不會讓Merlin成為那種巫師。Agravaine抬頭瞪著他，開始看起來有一點害怕了。他是該害怕。

「不是今天。」嚇嚇他也沒壞處。「Gwaine。」他有點困難地回頭看仍扶著他的騎士。「你和Lancelot把他帶下去，排信任的衛兵站崗。Leon，」他向自始至終不離不棄的Leon點點頭，在這個時刻，他要站在他身旁的是Leon。「接手Gwaine的位子。」

Leon以毫不掩飾的恨意怒瞪著Agravaine，Arthur心想他是否希望能親自押Agravaine下去，好小小報一點仇。

接下來是審判，然後是處決。Agravaine被帶下去時Arthur心想。以新王上任來說，不是個愉快的開始，也不是好兆頭。他需要時間和信任的人一起坐下來擬對策。還有別人要處理。Sir Kay在Agravaine攻擊Merlin時趁Percival不注意逃跑了。如果Kay有腦筋的話，他應該早就離開Camelot了。Uther的男僕Edward有可能是Agravaine的幫兇，Uther的所有食物都經他之手。George雖然讓Agravaine發現了Morgana的魔法，不知是直接或透過Edward，但Arthur覺得他只是太笨而已。Monmouth錯在太懦弱，雖然對Arthur體內的戰士性格而言這就是一種罪了，但他們修法時需要他的法律知識。而且他最後也幫上忙了。寬恕Monmouth會被當作他仁慈寬厚的例子，以表現他並不是個怪物。

「Monmouth。上前。」

Monmouth遲疑地走向王座。他仍捧著皇冠，那個曾戴在Uther頭上的華麗皇冠，被Agravaine磨損得厲害。

「陛下？我……我不是個戰士。」

「我們都看見了。」

人群中響起笑聲。這是個好預兆，表示他會被人民接受。他希望自己沒這麼累。等結束了，他要整整睡上一週。Leon的手強而有力地放在他肩上。Merlin也在他身旁，兩人都忠心耿耿地保護著他。

「做你拿手的事吧，Monmouth。」

Monmouth花了一會兒才反應過來Arthur的意思。他看看手中的皇冠，然後抬頭看Arthur。

「陛下。」

Monmouth非常緊張地瞥了一眼Merlin，走到王座後，高高舉起皇冠。

「你可願鄭重發誓，遵循法律及風俗治理Camelot的子民？」

「我鄭重發誓。」

「你是否願意盡己所能照法律及正義行事，對……」Monmouth猶豫了一下，接著繼續道，「……將伏法之人懷仁慈之心。」

以現在的情況而言，這真是敏感的措詞，但卻是正確的。在他小時候，父親陪他練習了無數次這段誓詞，以防Uther遭遇不測。Uther執意要Arthur提前做準備。「我願意。」

「依神聖律法賦予我的權力，我加冕您，Arthur，為Camelot之王。」

Monmouth將皇冠莊嚴地戴在Arthur頭上。它很重，以他虛弱的身體，更覺沉重，但他決心不表現出來。

Merlin第一個跪下，他揚起頭，視線從不曾離開Arthur。那雙眼睛閃閃發亮，但不是魔法的金色光芒，而是愛和驕傲的溫暖光芒。

「吾王萬歲！」

喊聲響徹大廳，響徹了廣場，傳遍天下。

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

早春的一個清晨，陽光正開始從床廉外隱隱地透進來。Arthur樂於一整天待在床上，被窩裡很暖和，床是那麼的柔軟，且他有愛人的溫暖身軀依偎在身旁。

Arthur看過Gaius房裡Merlin睡的床，又小又窄。Merlin不可能睡得下的，看看他占據Arthur的大床的睡相就知道了。幸好他再也不必睡在那張舊床上了。

Merlin還沒醒。他的一隻手臂伸向Arthur，輕輕放在Arthur肚子上。Arthur知道自己如果挪開，Merlin大概會跟著靠過來。他會在睡夢中翻身，挪動，直到再次在Arthur身旁安頓下來為止。要是Arthur真的爬下床，他就會醒。Arthur躺在那兒，望著Merlin的睡顏，這不是第一次，也不會是最後一次。這是Arthur的秘密，靜謐的耽溺。Merlin很快就會醒了，他會先睡眼惺忪一會兒，然後一整天精力充沛地忙進忙出，直到他們再一次共枕而眠。至於現在，Arthur還可以再放鬆一下下。

Merlin睡亂的頭髮在枕頭上更顯得黑。Arthur的手指溫柔地穿過那頭烏髮。Merlin吸了幾下鼻子，靠得更近了些。Arthur溫柔地推推他，Merlin又向Arthur蹭近了一些。他沒張開眼睛，但Arthur能從Merlin在他胸口的吐息知道他已經醒了。

「Merlin，」Arthur輕聲說。「起來了。」

Merlin又蹭了蹭。「噓，我在睡覺。」

「Merlin......」Arthur又輕輕推了推他。「誰才是國王？」

Merlin不屑地低低哼了聲。「某個覺得惹毛宮廷法師是個好點子的白痴，竟敢不讓宮廷法師賴床，你難道沒聽過他生氣起來有多可怕嗎？」

Arthur聽過。不少他父親的前顧問怕極了Merlin，更別提他在宮中急升的地位。Gwaine似乎掌握了各種大小八卦，也許他就是八卦來源，或造成八卦的原因。Gwaine曾聽見國王仍被咒語控制的傳聞。流言需要時間消散，要人們接受新政則需要更長的時間。

Morgana幫了大忙。他對她的仁民愛物毫不意外，畢竟他也曾親身體會她的良善之心。要是父親發現了她的魔法，她身上會發生什麼事，Arthur光想像就不禁發抖。某一個獨處的晚上，他曾向Merlin提過一次。Merlin向他笑得太過燦爛，並說他不該煩惱這個。他想Merlin也許知道什麼，也許他們避開了非常可怕的後果。

但Morgana還是很難搞，而且常常如此。更糟的是，Merlin時常站在她那邊。幾天前，她強力主張女巫(也就是她自己)也應該加入Merlin招募的使用防禦魔法的巫師小隊。他們二打一，Arthur根本贏不了。

「他自以為很可怕，」Arthur說。「看，他睡得流口水。好嚇人喔。」

Merlin怒瞪著他。太可愛了，所以Arthur低頭吻了他。

「很可怕。」他喃喃自語道，將前額貼在Merlin額上，品味著這份親密。「真的。起來吧。今天你尤其不能躲在這兒。」

「我想躲在這兒。」Merlin嘆道。

今天意義非凡。Arthur向德魯伊領袖致上謝意，表示願意共創和平。Gwaine和Lancelot回來報告，說他們在半路遇上了Iseldir，且Aglain將拜訪Camelot，向讓魔法重回大地的國王致意。

Arthur猜想Aglain的敬意大部分是給他的宮廷法師的，也許還有王儲公主。.

「要是失敗了，一定會是我的錯。」Merlin咕噥道。

「那麼你只好確保會面成功啦。」Arthur毫不同情地說。大家都知道，Merlin可是德魯伊人不遠千里而來的主要原因。

Merlin看來一點也不高興。「我知道。」

自從倉促登基以來，Arthur花了許多時間擔心人民無法接受他。最後有太多人見到他變形的樣貌，他擔心自己無法讓人民信服。太多的不確定，太多的恐懼，有時他一早醒來還得確認自己的身體，才能相信過去這幾個月都不是夢。

Merlin一直表現得穩重可靠，撫平他的疑慮，遮掩他的過錯。他從未想過Merlin是否也為自己的地位感到不安，身為第一個在宮中擁有這麼高地位的巫師，他想必也有自己的擔憂和難題。他們改變了太多。他第一次好奇那隻龍和德魯伊人到底向Merlin說了多少預言，其他預見者又說了多少。他放走那隻龍那天，Merlin爬上床時疲憊不堪。說是因為控制那隻龍太費力氣，但Arthur懷疑Merlin有事沒說。某種程度上，Merlin也戴上了自己的皇冠。

「你一定會很棒的。」Arthur鼓舞他，並得到了一個不安的小小微笑。「你可是大名鼎鼎的Emrys。他們說不定只是來見你一面也不一定。」

「他們也有關於你的預言，Arthur。」Merlin以那種他有時會出現的熱切眼神看著他。「你是統一國土，改變一切的國王。每一天我都看見你朝預言中的國王更靠近一步。Morgana不再從惡夢中驚醒，你知道嗎？她仍然會預見一些事情…… 但都是好事。德魯伊人怎麼可能不想見你呢？」

Arthur聽見他的王國漸漸甦醒。僕人們在城堡中走動，輕輕的腳步聲經過他們門前。Leon向騎士們喊叫的聲音從中庭傳來，準備迎接德魯伊人。他將第一騎士的位子看得很認真。有人正在和他爭論著什麼，可能是Gwaine，他老是有不同的想法。Arthur喜歡他這點，但他絕不會承認的。Merlin正深情地凝視著他，也許這不是預言的一部分，也許是，也許只有這部分是。

「我們可以晚幾分鐘再去改變世界。」Arthur告訴他，將Merlin拉回床上。

不是國王和法師，不是男僕和孤獨的怪物，當然也不是預言中的傳奇人物。就只是Merlin和Arthur，甜密而溫暖地迎向未來。

 

 ===THE END===

 

 


End file.
